Family Trouble
by peanutdust
Summary: Hermione and Draco have been named joint guardians of a child. Surely there must be some mistake, they both know nothing about raising a child let alone doing anything together. Is this the catalyst needed to bring them together or the wedge to drive them permanently apart?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related characters, places and themes belong to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury and Scholastic.

* * *

**Family Trouble**

_Chapter One_

"Janet! Meeting in 2!" Hermione called out as she strode into her office. She had just returned from Norway after chairing a treaty talk between their Ministry and resident Mer-people. It was not a good day.

Kicking up her glossy brown curls into a high ponytail, Hermione's hazel eyes shone with pure concentration as she recalled all the pointers of the General Assembly, organised them precisely, and transferred them down onto paper with a swish of her wand.

Hurriedly, Hermione kicked off her power heels and donned a pair of trainers, transfiguring her office attire into a work out suit at the same time. She had figured that she would be able to save time that way. Time was of an essence.

She started her treadmill on Alpine Walk, Janet walked into her office seconds later with a brown doggy bag and a clip board.

"Did you manage…"

"Consider it done Hermione."

Hermione beamed at her, "I've got a meeting with the Ministry in a quarter to the hour, and tomorrow, I'll be in London till seven, then I will be port-keying to Sweden by 7.30; I won't have time to come back here, in between."

"I know Hermione, I scheduled the meetings. I'll send the files over to the hotel in Sweden, no worries. Plus I just _love_ to wait on you in my free time." Janet replied.

"What is free time?" Hermione replied with a laugh, cranking up the treadmill to Hard Jog.

Janet, her secretary then took the initiative to brief Hermione about the meeting, "Minister Neville wants to cover your latest developments, particularly the meeting with the Goblins, and he also invites you to tea with his wife and daughter next weekend and adds that his brother-in-law is dropping in."

Hermione smiled. "I'll try to make it though I highly doubt it." she added with a roll of her eyes.

"Attendance?" Hermione questioned.

"Besides the minister, the directors on the board of Home affairs and Madam Bones as state representative."

Hermione felt the muscles on her calves stretching from the pull of the treadmill. The workout was an intense one. Hermione loved to exceed her physical endurance before meeting her clients. It cleared her mind, and allowed her to keep alert through out the different time changes.

"Thanks Janet."

"It's my job, plus I brought you a bagel, hot with jam and cream cheese."

"Just how I like it, you're a life saver Janet!" replied Hermione, snatching her tote and accepting the brown doggy bag from her secretary, she rushed into the office showers.

Janet smiled as the brunette whizzed past her. Hermione was so full of fire; it shone through her eyes and illuminated her body. Radiating, it had an effect on all of her clients; sometimes their fury and deep lines of worry could be brushed aside by her simple presence, her iron reliability.

Hermione zipped into the showers. Balancing on one leg, her slender arm supporting her against the wall, she reached out to release her hair from its confinements at the same time shaking off her pants with her leg.

Hermione quickly charmed the shower's clock to ring in 15 minutes before stepping into the cold shower. She embraced the soothing water break over her skin. Hermione relished this short time of relaxation. Her thoughts quickly went though her meeting to come and the points she wished to cover. Finding herself fully prepped, she then let her thoughts flow to more personal matters, Neville's message of instance.

Once again Hermione's brow furrowed with riled anger. It seemed now that she was nearing thirties, everybody, even those whom she had a business strictly relationship, were always trying to get her married. She didn't comment on their divorces, their affairs. Why was her personal life so interesting to them? The shrill alarm broke her out of her contemplations and she shook her head to clear it of its troubling thoughts.

Drying her body and brown curls with a flick of the wand, Hermione slipped into pinstripe sleek black pants, and a matching blazer over a blue silk under-top. Tying on her heels, she dashed from the showers, sending her tote and gym clothes to her office with the wave of her wand and grabbing the files Janet had passed her. On second thought she retrieved the bagel as well, and ran to the meeting room. Hermione loved her job.

The letter arrived while Hermione was in the meeting. Her secretary left it on her table, unsuspecting, amidst all her other important mail. That was why, Hermione was unprepared when she opened the vanilla envelope and read the tidy printed font. She was baffled and rummaged through her personal mail, from a few days back, hoping yet dreading that there was a follow up letter. She found it. A tiny scrap of paper from a week before, she had missed it due to its size. Its familiar penmanship cried out to her.

Hermione was a first class ambassador, the youngest in history and the best in her field. She could deal with revolutionary goblins, grumbling Giants and still have time for tea with a foreign minister, but what Hermione could not deal with was this. Hermione blacked out.

Hermione awoke to find herself on herself on her office room couch with her co- workers surrounding her.

"Move out! Give her some air. Don't you have work to do? Clear off!" Hermione almost smiled has she heard her domineering secretary take charge of the situation. She almost smiled, till she remembered what had brought her to this predicament. Shakily she drew herself to her feet.

Giving an assuring smile to her co- workers, she strode out of her office, keeping a strong front, till she turned the corner and apparated home.

Janet looked after her with worry etched on her face; she had never seen Hermione so flustered before. Quickly she flooed London and thereafter Sweden, reporting with deep regret that Mistress Granger was unable to meet her appointments due to dire circumstances. On second thought, she rescheduled Hermione's meetings for the next day as well, the girl needed a break.

Hermione shuddered as a wave of emotion over took her in the comforts of her home. Hurriedly she retrieved the crumpled letters from her pocket, which Janet found it necessary to stuff them into.

Smoothing them on her kitchen counter, Hermione scanned through the printed letter.

_To: Ms Granger,_

_We would like to inform you that you have been mentioned in the will of Mr and Mrs Weasley. We would appreciate your appearance at the Weasley Willow, on the 21__st__ of this month at 9'o clock where you will be informed of your holdings._

_Thank you._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mr. Wescott_

_Lawyer._

When she opened it in her office, Hermione was too shocked for words. Assuming it was another prank from the Weasley twins, she had not taken it too seriously, until nagging conscience told her to go through her personal mail once again.

Sure enough she had found the letter, a crumpled parchment. Bringing it into the light, Hermione was just able to make out Ginny's scrawl. It was smudged in several spaces and blotchy wet spots had let the ink run. Hermione took a deep breath before deciphering the handwriting.

It was a simple message, leaving no room for doubt, it read:

_Hermione, Ron and Pansy were –smudge- on Tuesday –smudge- funeral tomorrow –smudge- hope- be there._

Today was the 20th, the parchment was a week old.

Hermione felt tears leak out of her eyes. She recalled that it was just two weeks ago when Pansy and Ron had invited her to their house for dinner. She had declined it politely, too tied up with her work. Hermione let out a strangled scream before sinking slowly to the floor and breaking out into broken sobs.

She could practically see Ron at the back of her eyelids when she shut her eyes. She could hear his voice in her ears, complaining about studying too much or debating over Quidditch, and she could almost smell his honey-wood scent. It was all so overwhelming.

She curled her body into a ball, hoping to shut out the memories and everything else that reminded her of Ron, and of Pansy. She rocked and cried till she had no more tears to spill and her voice was hoarse. She took a deep breathe and then another before pulling herself up off the floor.

Her eyes immediately flew to the photograph of the trio, she had framed on the mantle piece. They smiled and waved back at her, carefree and completely happy. Her eyes travelled, to the photograph next to that, one depicting a blushing Pansy with Ron giving her a whooping kiss, both were decked in wedding outfits and Harry and Ginny were smiling from the background.

Hermione's thoughts flew to her two other best friends. She knew what she had to do.

Moving, she travelled to her room and in her haphazard state threw clothes and belongings into her suitcase. She then scrawled a small note on a piece of paper, informing Janet that she would not be appearing at work the next day, or the next few days for that matter and if she could forward her mail to her.

With her wand in one hand, and her suitcase in her other, she left her apartment and entered the main streets of Hong Kong. Flagging a taxi, she hurriedly directed him to the international airport, arriving just in time to catch a plane to London.

Hermione hardly remembered the taxi ride to the airport, nor did she remember the flight to England. In fact, she could not even recall how she got to the Burrow, only knowing that she had reached there with everything intact.

Hermione nearly collapsed with fatigue when she arrived at the once familiar doorstep. All the way here she had never lost her nerve, only knowing that it was the right thing to do. Up till now she had not realised how distant she had become from her friends ever since she took up her job as an ambassador, in a foreign country.

It was what five years? Six? Since she had last seen them? Hermione was now scared. What if they did not accept her? "Stop being so silly!" She told herself, ringing the doorbell. She could hear it vibrating throughout the house. She never recalled the Burrow being so silent.

So lost was she in her contemplations that Hermione did not notice the door swing open and a familiar red head peak out. What she did notice was when the red-head wrapped her in a bone crushing hug threatening to strangle her. Realising the woman was non other than Ginny; Hermione hugged her back with gusto. Ginny was now sobbing silently on her shoulder.

"I am so sorry Gin…I.." Ginny shushed her, and straightened, attempting a smile.

"It's good to see you again, Mione" she squeaked, her eyes overflowing with sorrow. Hermione nodded in comprehension. Retrieving her bags from the doorstep, she followed Ginny into the parlour and was reintroduced to the solemn Weasley clan.

They smiled faintly at her. Long gone was the sparkle in their eyes and the aura of warmth. Hermione offered a weak smile, and was enveloped in a strong hug from . Hermione weakly patted her shoulder. Amongst the four of them, Ginny was always the best at comforting people. Hermione failed miserably in that aspect. Yet at this moment, she let the older woman cling to her, she seemed to need all the warmth she could get.

"Harry! Hermione is here!"

Hermione heard Ginny's voice echoing through the house. Moments later footsteps were heard on the stairs and a dishevelled Harry appeared. Hermione smiled at her best friend. He had hardly changed. His untameable black hair still stuck up in all directions and glasses framed his green eyes.

Harry smiled his first smile on seeing her, and in a hoarse yell he grabbed her hands and swung her around. This certainly lifted the mood temporarily amongst the Weasleys. Molly finally straightened, " Dinner's up in two." She shouted, bustling to the kitchen. The familiar paraphrase soon returned a bit of spark to the Weasley family though their wounds were still raw within their hearts.

Hermione woke due to her natural bio-clock. Glancing at her watch, she realised it was 2 in the morning, Hong Kong 8am. Hermione hurriedly got up. She had not flooed the office since she arrived.

Clad in her overlarge T-shirt, which served as her night-ware, Hermione padded down to the Weasley's kitchen to service their floo network.

"Harry?"

"Mione, you scared me!" Harry replied, clutching his heart in mock trepidation.

"Sorry." Hermione entered the kitchen to find Harry seated at the counter, seeking solitude in a mug of coffee.

"Hold up, I need contact the office." Hermione added in brief after thought, throwing the floo powder into the fireplace and calling out to Janet's private cubicle.

Meanwhile Harry busied himself with preparing another mug of coffee.

"No, Janet, I need the papers."

"No, I am fine"

Harry smiled as he heard Hermione's side of the argument, she was still the ever work immersed girl he grew up with.

"Yes, I can manage."

"Janet!...Neville?"

Hermione asked in confusion, she was arguing with Janet to collect her unfinished paper work, but her secretary firmly held her ground, not wanting to pass anything to Hermione while she was enjoying her leave. To her utmost surprise, Neville had personally written in to back up Janet's stand. Hermione growled in frustration and severed the Floo connection.

Turning to Harry, "This is ridiculous. My own secretary refuses to send me my paperwork, and my boss is in agreement with this" Hermione managed a flustered growl before seating at the counter with a pout on her lips.

Harry broke into a laugh, and voiced his earlier thoughts "You remind me of the time when you got mad at the Professors because they did not assign us homework over our Easter break."

Hermione glowered. "It was our NEWTS year! They were being ridiculous, the exams were right around the corner- it is not funny!" Hermione countered as Harry broke into a chuckle.

Harry observed Hermione as she drank her coffee, he hadn't seen his best friend for ages, yet some things hardly seem to have changed over time. She was still the same passionate bookworm he had known and grew to treasure.

"I can't help it that I love my work." Hermione added, in contemplation of her answer.

"So do I, but I am not married to it!" replied, Harry.

"Neither am I!" Hermione shot back, yet she felt a bit unsure.

"Speaking of which, Gin and I are leaving for home tomorrow, can't leave the boys alone for too long."

Hermione nodded vaguely, this was a part of Harry's life that she was unfamiliar with, she had been far too involved with her work.

"Harry? I am sorry that I wasn't here for you and Ginny, after Ron…"

"Nah, I think Ginny needed you more than I did. But it's fine, the best thing is that you are here now."

Hermione nodded he head, her brown curls catching her chin. She didn't tell Harry of the deep sense of guilt she felt. Of how, she had not known of Ron's death till the naming of his will came up.

Harry seemed to sense her inner turmoil. "Hermione?" he questioned.

"I don't know Harry. It seems so…" Hermione searched for the right words to describe the feeling of loss she felt without Ron. It was queer, how she had hardly seen them, yet knowing that they were there, alive, had kept her assured. Yet now to know that she would never get to see Ron, or Pansy for that matter, no matter how she rescheduled or postponed her meetings and work, she would never ever see his sparkling eyes and fiery mass of hair!

Harry nodded in comprehension. He understood the feelings she went through. After all they mirrored his own.

He listened to her in silence.

Hermione was glad that Harry did not attempt to interrupt her or mollycoddle her with passive words that they both did not believe in. She did not think she would be able to digest another 'it is alright' or that 'she should forget about it and move on'. Tomorrow she was sure she would be back to her usual self, but right now she wanted to just morn in silence without any disturbance, and to remember everything about her best friend.

And that was how daybreak found them, seated in the Weasley kitchen and staring out in deep thought.

* * *

a/n: So it has been awhile. 2 years to be exact. I have gone through this once more, re-editing and adding here and there. Hopefully you will like it! I would love to hear from you if you do or don't like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related characters, places and themes belong to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury and Scholastic.

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Hermione was startled out of her demure when Mrs Weasley bustled into the kitchen, to prepare breakfast.

The week of mourning topped of with Hermione's appearance seemed to have brought back some of Mrs Weasley's former self and she busied herself in the kitchen, chasing Hermione and Harry out with their mugs of stale coffee.

Hermione laughed and climbed up the stairs two at a time entering her room. Retrieving the jumble of clothes from her bag, she managed to pull out a set of matching pencil skirt and jacket. Picking up a white top, she headed off to the shower, flouncing out ten minutes later, trailing the scent of green apples.

Smartly attired and donning a touch of make up, Hermione slipped her sunglasses onto her head, holding her mass of curls from her eyes. She then hurried down the stairs to the dinning room.

Mrs Weasley had certainly out done herself. Waffles and pancakes, along with platters of sausages, eggs and ham littered the table, with numerous jugs of orange juice surrounding them.

Hermione smiled for the first time since she had found out.

Over breakfast, Hermione was introduced to Kristen and Shawn, George's and Katie's two children. She also met Anthony and Claire, Fred and Alicia's children, along with Marie, Fleur's and Bill's daughter. Harry and Ginny's two boys were at summer camp, due to return home today but meanwhile, Hermione became acquainted with their only daughter, Lily.

Breakfast was a boisterous affair, and Molly and Arthur Weasley chaired over it with retired experience. Things only became out of hand when George and Fred brought out their latest invention, the rolling roll-up. And yes it was a sweet which transformed the taster into a rolling ball.

Chaos ensued when Anthony and Marie transformed into balls and rolled about the pancakes and syrup and when Fleur seeing her only child transformed into a ball became somewhat hysterical until Hermione successfully transfigured them back, and Bill delivered revenge in sneaking the sweets between the twins pancakes.

Hermione did not stay long enough to see the result, it was 9'o clock and she quickly bid her leave. Thanking Mrs Weasley for the meal, she promised Harry and Ginny that she would stay in touch and immediately agreed to dinner with them on further notice, she then headed up to her room, retrieved her small suitcase and apparated with it to the Weasley Willow.

She appeared in a study. Hermione did not recognise it, but a brief glance at its collection of Quidditch apparel and framed photographs allowed her to confirm that she had arrived at the right place.

The sound of one apparating met her ears and Hermione turned to meet her company. The silver eyes of Draco Malfoy met her. Her eyes widened and she immediately stepped away from him.

"Malfoy." She uttered in greeting, her training as a diplomat immediately kicked in and her voice cleverly disguising her internal emotions.

"Granger." He uttered monotonously his eyes taking in the young witch before him. If he was surprised by her appearance he did not let on to it.

Neither spoke and were simply content at eyeing the other. It was Hermione who finally averted her eyes and offered the genial comfort she was so known for yet Malfoy had never been at the receiving end of.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Pansy was your good friend."

Draco scoffed. The sincerity in her voice discomforted him and he was once more reminded of the disgustingly Gryffindor habit of attempting to love the world and everyone in it.

"More than you would ever know Granger, Weasley was just about the worse mistake she made."

Hermione let out a sharp growl. She would never have put it past Malfoy to insult the dead, yet hearing it aloud and about her best friend no less, could not help but let her re-visit the childhood hatred she held for the man before her.

"It's a disgusting habit to be jealous of the dead, Malfoy."

Malfoy stepped towards her, he had forgetten how infuriating the woman before him could be. Hermione did not flinch under his intimidating stature and instead stared back up at him with her unfaltering brown eyes.

"Ah Greetings Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, glad to see that you are already acquainted, if you please" a small wizened man had appeared in the study and was now directing the two of them towards a pair of chairs.

The tension in the room immediately dissipated and Draco stepped away from Hermione and settled into a chair. Hermione took in a calming breathe before following suit.

Mr Wescott shot a narrow glance at the pair in front of him. Ms Granger, he noticed, was staring ahead her hands wringing themselves in her lap and her mouth troubling her lips. Pretty lips at that he noted, before shaking his head and reminding himself of the matter at hand.

"Before we begin, I shall need to do an identification spell."

Hermione and Draco both took out their wands and uttered the incantation, after which both their birth names appeared above their head. Both Draco and Mr. Wescott noted the unmarried status of Hermione. Draco with disregard and Mr Wescott with sudden excitement.

Miss Granger.."

"It's Hermione, please"

"Ah! Hermione, yes, Hermione, Mr. Weasley has left a letter to be handed to you."

Hermione smiled politely talking the letter from the lawyer's out-stretched hand.

Draco let out a soft scoff in disgust as he watched the blush appear on the aged lawyer's face as he uttered Hermione's name.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you please," Mr. Wescott then took out a large scroll of parchment, and slowly unrolled it, starting the tedious task of dividing the treasury.

Meanwhile Hermione's own fingers were unfolding the crumpled parchment, her eyes eagerly lapping up the familiar penmanship.

Dear Hermione,

I am not sure under what conditions this letter would find you, but it probably means that I am no longer around to tell you its contents myself.

Since we were young I am not sure if I ever told you, but I have always appreciated all the times you have helped Harry and I to get through our school work. Harry is a swarmy git if he has not told you how much you meant to us, and I admit that I myself share the blame. Countless times have you seen us, me through difficult times be it during school, the war or even now several years after the war.

But now that you are here, Hermione, I wish to entrust you with the only thing I care of in this world since seeing that if you have this letter then I am no longer capable of caring for her to my maximum capability.

I know that you will be the best person to look after Aria, Ginny and Harry have their own children to look after and Mum is not as young as she used to be, there is no other person I would trust Aria with other than you. I know how tied up you are with your work, but I know that Hermione, out of the three of us you were the least likely to get married. Before you scold me for having an emotional depth of a teaspoon, it's only because I know for a fact that there is no man out there who is good enough for our Hermione, hell we sure know for a fact that I certainly wasn't good enough.

Hermione, my greatest wish is for you to experience the joy a child can bring, and I will never forget the countless times I have seen that glowing smile on your face as you look upon any of the children. Hermione you are the only one I trust with Aria, and I am sure that I am leaving her in capable hands.

I am so glad that we saved you from that troll on the first week of school, if not I would have never have met the most bravest and brilliant woman in the world. I would have never have met Hermione Granger the brightest witch of the century and my best friend to boot.

I will always love you.

Best of Friends,

Ronald Billius Weasley"

Hermione was hardly ashamed of the tears that had so hurriedly slipped from her eyes and down her cheekbones as she read through the letter. Wiping her eyes she slowly folded the letter and slipped it into her jacket's pocket. Neither Malfoy nor Mr. Wescott noticed this and were just running through the last bits of the will.

"So, their treasury as been divided and sent to their respective parties and everything as been assigned; Mr Malfoy, you will oversee the estate until Ms. Aria comes of age 18. That will be all for today.."

Draco let out a soft breath and let his hands run through his hair. The property was manageable, large, but nothing he couldn't manage having overseen his own manor since the death of his father.

"Ah! But of course. Ms Granger and Mr. Malfoy I almost forgot. You have been named joint guardians of Aria."

Hermione looked up in surprise. "Pardon?" She had expected herself to be named as sole guardian of Aria, joint guardian was just queer given their relationship, she thought with a wryly. Draco's eyebrow raised slightly, his eyes narrowing as he took in the mumbling lawyer in front of him.

Mr Wescott smothered a smile as he pushed a parchment across the table. "It says here that Mr Malfoy and Ms Granger are to both oversee the welfare of their six year old daughter Aria."

"There must be a mistake. I do not think that this _arrangement_ is in the best interest of Aria…"Hermione trailed off. Sure she was looking forward to having Aria, but the letter did not say anything about Malfoy being looped into the bargain.

"We have _nothing_ in common" Hermione added with a note of finality. She knew this was true. Sure he had aided them somewhat in the war, that she would grudgingly admit, but other than that they held no other common views on any matter, even then, he's motives for his action then were in vast contrast to her own.

Draco smirked enjoying the pink tinge that appeared in Hermione's face, knowing that it was because of him and only him. How this witch always made it apparent the effect his presence had on her only made tormenting her more entertaining.

"On the contrary Granger, I believe we do have something in common." He drawled placidly glaring back into Hermione's flashing eyes.

"Do share." She questioned her annoyance apparent.

"Neither of us has or has ever had a boyfriend." Draco smirked as Hermione glared at him, her mouth set into a stern grim. She clenched and unclenched her hand in obvious irritation.

"Sir, this isn't a good idea." Hermione stated monotonously gesturing towards Draco who was leaning against the desk, the smirk drawn across his features. She trained her eyes on Mr Wescott.

"Mrs Weasley did say that if you were to decline then the parentage of Aria would fall to a Mr. Parkinson." He uttered slowly, shuffling through his papers.

Hermione shuddered. Pansy's brother was probably the last man who could be entrusted with a child, a young girl as well. She bit her lip her thoughts racing across her mind. It was the least she could do for Ron, she did owe him that much.

Slowly she took up the pen he offered and signed her name next to Malfoy's.

"Excellent. Aria will be arriving here shortly from a school camp Goodday!" With that Mr. Wescott gathered up the papers and apparated from the room, leaving Hermione and Draco behind.

Hermione sighed and collapsed back into the couch, her legs drawn under her as she assessed her new situation.

Draco looked on at the young witch in front of him. What was Pansy playing at he thought, sure she was mad at him two week ago when he started dating Monica, whom she deemed was the biggest slut on two legs. But surely she wasn't mad enough to do something like this to him. After all what did he know about bringing up children with Granger none the less.

"Funny, Weasley's will mentioned nothing about his family or Potter; trouble in paradise?" He questioned smirking in amusement as Hermione's head whipped back to his and she shot him a sharp glare.

"It is none of your business." Hermione uttered. She did not let on that the same fact had been nagging her own mind the entire morning. Why her and _Malfoy_? Anyone else in the Weasley family would be more than well equipped if not experienced to handle the delicate situation.

Draco sighed and sat down in the couch besides Granger. He almost smirked as he felt her visibly stiffen beside him. Simply to make her uncomfortable he stretched his arm out behind her and spread his legs wide enough to touch hers.

Hermione pushed herself to the edge of her seat before she turned around and glared at him once more.

"What is wrong with you?"

Draco chuckled at her obvious discomfort. "Tetchy tetchy Granger. All ready to become a Nanny to my godchild and work in my house?"

Draco witnessed the numerous emotions flashing across Hermione's face.

"You have got to be kidding me. I am not stepping one foot into that…that..house and neither is Aria. We will be staying in my flat and you can visit from time to time I suppose. I assume we could work out shifts of some sort between my work schedule, and whatever you have on."

Draco took in Hermione's words without blinking, an impassive smirk plastered across his face.

"Granger, Aria is moving to my Manor. Say it, Malfoy Manor. She will not be contaminated by the filth you call your home."

Hermione pushed herself out of the couch and rounded on him with her eyes sparkling in fury.

"Don't even consider it. Aria is staying with me, nobody in their right mind would let a young girl stay in the disaster of a building you call your home. Is that clear?" Hermione retorted, her brown eyes flashing menacingly.

Draco spared her a look, and a face appeared in his head a young girl with brown fuzzy hair and the same fiery brown eyes, a head girl badge pinned primly above her left breast. Head room ten years ago he recalled, where he had first met Hermione's fury.

Somehow nobody else did anger as well as Granger did, he mused to himself.

"Hello…?"

Hermione turned around as an uncertain voice filled the corridors. Her eyes shot up to meet Draco's and bracing herself she followed the voice calling out.

"Aria?"

"Aunt Hermione! Uncle Draco!" the young girl cried out turning her blue eyes upon them. Hermione bent down and hurriedly swept the young girl into a hug.

Pulling herself back she eyed the girl before her. Her blonde hair was tied up in a single pony tail and she was decked in a pair of khaki shorts and a green polo tee-shirt embosomed with a crest.

"Aunt Hermione? Am I… am I going to stay with you now?" the young girl questioned.

"Well, you will be staying with both Mal- Uncle Draco and I."

"Oh! Are we all going to live together?"

"Actually..."

"Aria, why don't you go pack and come meet us in the drawing room." Draco uttered, ruffling the young girl's hair before sending her off with a pat on her back.

Hermione smiled fondly at her retreating figure, and then let out a sigh. Turning she faced Draco, trying to keep her anger in check. "Why don't we stop by at my place first and we can discuss what to do and where to go from there?" She replied hopefully proposing a quick compromise.

Draco nodded in assent and the two of them started to fire preservation spells at the house.

* * *

a/n: Don't you just love that Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related characters, places and themes belong to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury and Scholastic.

* * *

_Chapter 3_

Hermione dusted herself off as she entered her flat, Draco carrying Aria followed behind her. Draco looked around her flat, it was neat. Warily he took in the numerous art works adorning the walls. Neat and unsurprisingly very muggle he thought to himself.

"Cool Aunt Hermione! Are we all going to live here?" Aria exclaimed running around the penthouse apartment.

"Right now it will just be Crookshanks myself and you, Aria." Hermione called out as she headed to her room to unpack her luggage. "Spinster Granger and her cat, how quaint." Hermione whirled around to find that Malfoy had followed her into her room.

She growled and sent a glare at him before pushing him out of the room. "My house, my rules. My room, off limits. Got it Malfoy?" Draco let a smirk dawn his face. "Harsh Granger, hiding something?" He remarked as he wandered off to the living room.

Hermione let the comment slip by and went off to find Aria instead. "Aunt Hermione, I'm hungry." She found Aria settled on the kitchen floor, teasing Crookshanks who was pointedly ignoring her.

"Yes Nanny, step to it." Draco remarked almost teasingly as he slipped into the kitchen to join his goddaughter. Hermione glowered at him, "Shut it Malfoy" she remarked tersely and proceeded to rifle through her cupboards in hope of finding something.

Who was she kidding, her kitchen was bare empty and she knew it, there was only a loaf of bread and several cartons of soy milk and juice in the fridge to satisfy her hunger whenever she was at home which was rarely to begin with. Her pots and pans were brand new, presents from Ginny and her mother in an attempt to introduce her to cooking. Hermione hardly cooked, her meals were either eaten out or spent in lunch and dinner discussions with her clients.

"Where are your house-elves Granger?" Draco remarked lightly as he joined Aria in teasing Granger's poor cat. The beast wasn't too bad he thought as it purred in content and rubbed itself against Draco's arm, to Aria's delight.

"I don't believe in house-elves, Mal-Draco. I suppose we will just have to head out for dinner, how does that sound Aria?" Hermione questioned, preferring to direct her questions to Aria instead of her blonde nemesis.

Aria clapped in delight and rushed to the flat's front door opening it. Hermione hurriedly grabbed both her coat and Aria's coat before sweeping some muggle money into her pocket and followed Aria out the door.

"Oh yes, still into that Splat rubbish you started in school Granger?"

Hermione shut the front door rather forcefully than needed and waved the door locked before turning to face Draco beside her. "For your information, it's S.P.E.W Malfoy, and I have yet to see you do something half as decent as that." She then marched off to join Aria in the elevator that the bellboy was holding open.

Draco growled. Sometimes the things Granger said really got to him, and that was saying something. After the war it was rare that Draco ever lost his nerve. But then again he never had a reason to, as everyone was too darn scared of him to set it off. Frowning Draco grudgingly entered the elevator behind her.

"Where would you like to go honey?" Hermione questioned as Aria skipped merrily down the pavement beside her. One of her hands was clasped in Hermione's tightly while the other was held in Draco's large hand.

"How about that one … Dapalo's!" Aria replied pointing towards a large restaurant at the corner of the street. Draco took in its flashy signboard and tacky logo stapled across the door. Definitely Muggle he thought with disgust as the three of them entered the joint.

"Table for three please." Hermione provided swiftly as the waiter approached them. "Ah family dinner is it then? How about a table over here." He replied leading to one which was centralised in the restaurant. Hermione thanked him and drew her seat, grateful that Draco had not continued their argument since they left the flat.

Placing their orders, Hermione opting for Alio Olio instead of her usual salmon steak, the three settled down for a quiet meal, or so Hermione thought.

Anita Skeeter had entered the restaurant minutes before Hermione, Draco and Aria had and she had observed them with growing excitement. Her sister had always boasted that all the gossip was in London, but right now Anita was quite sure that she would have the scoop of the century.

Hermione was sipping her wine, having just finished her pasta, while Aria was entertaining herself with the drawing set which accompanied her meal. Draco was observing the witch before him who was oblivious to his thoughts. If Granger wasn't so high-stung, she was actually quite attractive he thought, but then Granger wouldn't be Granger if she wasn't high strung. He chocked back a laugh, earning a reproving look from Hermione.

"Ah Draco, Hermione, what a pleasure to see you both, together. May I join you?" Hermione turned to observe the owner of the voice as she drew a chair beside her. Draco narrowed his gaze, there was something familiar about this woman.

"Do we know you?" He remarked coldly, eyeing the woman before them. He watched as she pushed her glasses up her nose bridge. Yes there was something definitely familiar about this woman.

"So honey, how old are you?" The woman questioned turning her gaze to Aria. Aria turned back to glare at the woman before turning to Hermione. Hermione cleared her throat. "I am sorry but we really must be going."

"Oh no sit sit, don't let me disturb your cosy family dinner. So, where did you two get married and have this precious one." Hermione balked, her cheeks turning a fine hue of red. "Excuse me, we're certain- "

Draco reached for her arm. "Come on Granger, we're going home." He added, pulling Hermione out of her seat. He took Aria in his arms. "Goodnight." He nodded tersely to the woman. Hermione hurriedly threw a few dollars onto the table, more than enough to cover their bill before running out after Draco. Finding the alleyway empty, she apparated to her flat.

"Did you know that woman?" Hermione questioned and she walked into her apartment and took the sleepy Aria from Draco's arms. Draco followed her as she walked into her spare bedroom. "Anita Skeeter, Rita's sister." Hermione's eyes widened, hurriedly she kissed Aria goodnight and watched as Draco did the same before closing the door behind her.

"Is she as bad as her sister?" Hermione added as she padded into the kitchen. "Coffee?" Draco took a seat at the counter top. "Not as bad, she's pretty tame being in Hong Kong- Yes black."

Hermione brought two steaming mugs and placed them on the counter top, drawing her hands around her own. "I thought you're kitchen was empty" He remarked pressing the cup to his lips. Hermione let out a merry laugh, "Can't live without coffee." She exclaimed and a light moment passed between them.

Hermione then cleared her throat and called her planner to her. "Well then, shall we settle this? How about we do alternating days and whoever has Friday will not get the weekends. Seeing that today is Monday I can do tomorrow and we'll take it off from there."

Draco nodded tersely before remarking, "Aria's moving to the Manor though."

Hermione froze and a glint appeared in Draco's eye. "You agreed it would be better for Aria to stay in one place and we both know that your flat hardly measures up to the Manor."

Hermione rolled the now empty mug in her hands. "Actually I did say that I would consider it but I never agreed for Aria to move there."

Draco growled softly, "You have considered it and the answer is yes Granger or I will physically move her myself." Hermione glared at him. "It's Hermione, at least in front of Aria, _Draco_ and my answer is still no; you are not taking her anywhere." Hermione added before ushering Malfoy towards her fireplace with the hope that he would Floo out of her apartment and out of her life.

"We both know I'm not leaving without my goddaughter." Draco added in irritation.

"Fine. This is my couch, have fun getting acquainted with it because Aria is not leaving my house with you." Hermione growled in frustration and marched off to her room. Her wards and blocks on her fireplace ensured that Draco would not be able to take the child anywhere without her consent.

"Oh I beg to differ."

Hermione was surprised to find that he had followed her into her room. "What are you doing here, didn't I-" Draco cut her off. "Yes you did say something about me and your room but seeing that there is no other bed-"

"You're sleeping on the couch Draco. Over there." Hermione reiterated pointing back to the lumpy couch by the door. It was an old one from her room back when she was a teenager, and it was something that she could not bare to part with despite how it had aged and contrasted violently with the rest of the décor.

"I am not sleeping on _that_. Now Granger, be the good host that you are and lend me your bed." Draco said with venom eyeing the witch before her.

"No." Hermione stated decisively and before Draco could stop her, in a moment of almost childlike exhaustion she ran and barrelled into the bed. Without thinking Draco did the same and hurriedly grabbed the blanket up in his hands. "Ow. What the hell are you doing Malfoy! Get off the bed!" Hermione shouted scrambling to cover the bed with her body and claim majority of the territory as hers.

"You see Granger, the manor has more than one bed and even if you came along and brought the entire Weasel clan with you, we wouldn't have this problem if we were there." Draco remarked lightly as Hermione tried to push him off the bed. He was lying on his back hugging the blanket tightly and didn't budge an inch despite how much Hermione was pushing him. He could not say what amused him more, Hermione's attempts at removing him physically or the fact that he was now lying in almost comfortably in Grangers bed and she looked like she was going to explode. Good.

"Get out of my bed or better yet get out of my house, Malfoy." She uttered pressing her small palms against his facing back. "Only if I'm taking Aria with me, there's an obvious solution to this problem Granger."

There was more shoving and pushing against his back and Draco deftly ignored it until he heard a muffled sob.

_Fuck_.

He turned around cautiously only to witness the slow breakdown of his childhood nemesis.

"Granger…"

She shook her head and glared back at him her tears running small streams down her face before spinning on her side and turning her back to him. He ran his hand through his hair; of course he never meant to have pushed her this far, although admitting that to her was a different matter altogether. He let out another breath. By principle he avoided crying women like the plague; seeing Granger in this state it was so much harder to attack her like the genderless cretin he saw her as instead of the fragile creature she was now presented as.

Sighing he pulled himself out of bed and waited a few minutes before waving the blanket over her cowering form and leaving the room. He turned once at her doorframe and almost silently whispered the three word apology before closing her door behind him.

* * *

a/n: For those who were/are my loyal readers and have followed/read FT before. you would have realized I shortened the chapters and changed the plot a bit. Why? frankly because I felt putting a whole chuck in at one go may be discerning to others and I felt it lacked the real Hermione and Draco interaction. Hope this helps!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related characters, places and themes belong to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury and Scholastic.

* * *

_Chapter 4_

"Tap Tap Tap." Hermione awoke to gratuitous tapping on her bedroom window. She groaned and buried her head under the pillow hoping that the owl would find its way into her apartment and stop bothering her window. It persisted and this time the tapping came multiple times. In irritation she waved the window open and turned over to watch it come flying towards her and dropped a large red letter on her bed. She eyed it warily, her subconscious already linking the letter with a bad memory.

Another owl dropped a similar letter on her bed and Hermione watched in semi-shock as the first glowed bright before unfolding and letting out a loud wail. "**What do you think you're doing you money grabbing little bitch- you will never steal my Draco!**"

Hermione hurriedly waved her wand over the rest of the letters that had accumulated on her bed and watched as they disintegrated. "Glad to see I'm not the only one who has a problem with you." Draco's voice could be heard from the living room and Hermione all but screamed.

Immediately the events from last night were replayed in her mind and her cheeks burned in humiliation as she realized that she had all but self-combusted in front of the last person she had ever wanted to witness that.

Her humiliation was swiftly converted into anger. Stepping into her robe she marched swiftly towards him, her jaw set and eyes blazing in anger.

"You imbecile, if you for one think that this has anything to do with me you are so clearly mistaken and…" Hermione rounded on Draco prodding him in the chest and venting out her anger at him. Draco smirked, Granger was back to her fire-spitting habits and after last nights unsettling encounter, he almost embraced this gladly. Another owl came and dropped a letter in the living room. Cautiously Hermione stopped and took it in her hands. "It's for you" she replied in surprise passing it to Draco.

Draco received it suspiciously. "**Draco I am coming over right now, you better explain this to me I want this sorted out right away we have to make a public announcement or something, I don't care! You're not seeing that mudblood.**" The words died off as Draco vanished the howler.

"Did we miss something?" Hermione wondered aloud, her anger slightly abated by the wrath the letter had inflicted upon Draco and her logical mind finally catching up with her emotion driven heart.

Aria stumbled into the living room. "Aunt Hermione there are a bunch of letters yelling at each other in the kitchen." Not wanting her goddaughter to be exposed to the potential vile content of the letters, Hermione hurriedly followed Aria into the kitchen, not before she shot a glare at Draco and mouthed, "You need to fix this. Now." Hermione had not missed how the letters had all but torn her apart about her association with Draco and she had no qualms with blaming him for them.

Draco ran his fingers through his hair. Monica was probably waiting for him in his flat in Milan, he thought. And she could continue to wait there; he would take Aria and Granger to the Malfoy Manor, and hopefully persuade that stubborn witch that it was the best course of action for all of them. For someone so bright she could be so astutely dense at times.

Casting a cleansing charm on himself, he strode out to the kitchen. Hermione had destroyed the rest of the howlers and was now accompanying Aria to brush her teeth and take a clean shower.

"Gran-Hermione, Aria, pack your stuff we're going to the Manor for breakfast." Aria squealed in delight, having escaped the formidable bath and rushed to her room to gather her things together.

Hermione spun on her heel, "Do you remember anything about our conversation yesterday?" She questioned tersely, a raw headache already assaulting her nerves. "We don't receive howlers in the manor. Be grateful Granger, it's not everyday that you get invited to the Malfoy Manor" He remarked lightly settling down on the couch and massaging his head. What a brilliant way to start the day.

Hermione eyed him in aggravation. "No. Absolutely not, Aria is stayin-"

"Granger. This is not a discussion, I am not subjecting my goddaughter to the hate mail you are so generously receiving and since you were so kind to offer your _hospitality_ last night I am even allowing you to move to the Manor with her. Either you are coming with us or you can stay here to deal with this by yourself."

Hermione crossed her arms over herself and glared at him. How dare he! She was about to open her mouth and retort when Aria came running up to her and clutched her leg.

"Aunt Hermione, there're letters in my room and they're screaming at each other. I don't like it, make it stop!"

Before Hermione had time to react Draco had already stepped down the corridor and she heard him destroying the letters. An awkward silence filled the room and Hermione brought herself down to the eye level of her Goddaughter.

She was trembling slightly and still unwilling to let go of her leg.

"Honey, it's alright, they're just letters. Just mean people saying mean things. They can't hurt you."

"I don't like it." Aria reiterated holding on to Hermione a bit more.

Hermione sighed before kissing Aria's head lightly. She could pick and choose her battles; they were fighting for the same thing in the end, Aria's wellbeing was all that mattered.

"Lets pack your things together and all of us can go to Uncle Draco's house and have some fun! Would you like that dear?" Hermione questioned.

Aria nodded and Hermione picked the child up in her arms.

Draco was observing them silently from the corridor and did not utter a word until they were all ready to apparate to the Manor.

Upon arriving Aria raced out of the study in which they had apparated in, and went around to explore the house. Her exclamations of delight and fascination could be heard echoing down the corridor.

Draco turned to Hermione and was amused to find her admiring his extensive library, there argument almost forgotten. Draco slid up before her. "Like what you see Granger?" He questioned raising his eyebrow wondering if the innuendo made it to her mind. He watched as Hermione's small hands moved to push him away and finger a book on the bookshelf behind him. "Mmmmhmmm." She murmured, clearly distracted enough.

Draco let out a frustrated sigh and ran his hands through his blonde hair. Granger was probably the most oblivious witch in the century he thought as she walked off. But perhaps that was why she was so unlike any other girl. All the other girls would have thrown themselves at him willingly yet not Granger. Granger would strive to save her house-elves and protect her daughter.

"Malfoy…" Draco headed off to where Hermione was and found her reading the Daily Prophet. "I am going to kill that Skeeter woman! She's just as bad as her sister." Draco watched as Hermione slammed the Daily Prophet on the table top and fumed. He picked up the paper and skimmed through its cover story. "The Undercover Malfoy family." The heading read and beneath it was a photograph of the three of them at the dinner restaurant of last night. They did look like a happy family, Draco was relaxed in the chair his eyes on Aria and Hermione. Hermione was laughing as Aria was gesturing animatedly. She was doing a rendition of her camp instructor Draco recalled.

"We need to do something about that." Hermione remarked her eyes travelling lightly to the cover story. "Why Granger, do you have a secret boyfriend that I need to know about?" Hermione blushed under his gaze and Draco found this rather enduring. "No but, your girlfriends seem to think.." Draco snorted. "What my girlfriends think doesn't matter. It's the Daily Prophet, Hermione, nobody believes this trash anyway." Hermione found her fears slightly quelled by his words.

"Aunt Hermione! Uncle Draco! I just found the perfect room. Come on.." Aria exclaimed bursting into the study and taking Draco and Hermione by the hands, she dragged them down the corridor.

Throwing open one of the doors she pounced on the bed. "Uncle Draco can I have this room please? Isn't it pretty?" She exclaimed bouncing on the bed. The room was surely built for the child Hermione thought as she took in soft pink décor and airy room. "Sure thing kiddo." Draco remarked ruffling her hair. "My room's across." He uttered lightly.

Aria's face erupted into a smile. "And then, Aunt Hermione, I picked out this room for you!" She pulled Hermione out of the room and pulled her to the one next to hers. Hermione let out a soft exclamation in surprise. The room was beautiful. There was a bathroom attached as well as a walk in wardrobe. Not to mention that the bed was large and comfortable the room was decked in red and soft cream, a combination which suited Hermione's tastes perfectly.

Her eye caught the time as it took in the room and she exclaimed in shock. "I'm late." Suddenly her mind was in overdrive. Hurriedly she pulled her suitcase out of her pocket and enlarged it, placing it on the bed. "Aria, honey, come on we're going to be late, we'll pick up breakfast at my office alright?" And then calling out to Malfoy she disapparated from the manor. Draco arrived just in time to hear the distinct pop of their departure and he let out a sigh.

For an awkward moment he stood in the room, suddenly unsure of what to do. Before a growling stomach reminded him of the food he was missing and he walked off towards the dinning room. Perhaps he would pay Monica a visit he thought absently.

Hermione tottered into her office balancing Aria in one hand and a takeaway bag of morning breakfast from Coffee house. "Janet!" She called out wearily as she walked into the office and placed Aria on the couch.

"Aria, what would you like to do?" She questioned as she placed the child's breakfast before her and took a sip of her latte, at the same time ruffling through the papers on her desk.

"Hermione?" Hermione whirled around to face Neville. Neville, the current minister of Magic, and her boss, was situated in London and rarely visited her personally. "Neville, I'm sorry I couldn't come in yesterday-" "So what's in the Prophet is true then?" He questioned as he took in Aria attacking her scrambled eggs heartily. Hermione sighed and Neville chuckled.

"Hermione, I went to school with you and have never believed the Prophet my entire life." Hermione grinned wryly, of course he being married to Luna had nothing to do with it.

"Oh Neville, I just-" Neville cut her off, "Hermione no, I don't want you in this office anymore." Hermione looked at him in shock. "What? Sorry?" He sighed and sat in the armchair opposite Hermione's desk. "Hermione when was the last time you took a day off?" Hermione bit her lip, "Yesterday?". Neville chuckled, "Let me rephrase that, when was the last time you took a day off in the last eight years for which you have been working for me?" Hermione rolled her eyes and thought back. "Let me answer that for you, never. Hermione, this department has flourished tremendously ever since you started it, I think its time you took a break."

Hermione opened her mouth to retort. "I want you out of this office for a month, starting end of this week, sooner the better and I don't want you back for another six months. Merlin knows that I cannot replace you, but I'll take the risk." Neville replied heartily and before Hermione could reply he apparated out of the room.

"Aunt Hermione, is something wrong?" Hermione turned to Aria and swept her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "No honey, I just got fired." "Oh, does it hurt?" Hermione let out a soft laugh, "A little bit.", she replied softly and accepted the hug Aria willingly gave her.

The day passed smoothly. Hermione completed all her paperwork and Aria had amused herself and most of Hermione's staff with her antics. It was a quarter to six when Hermione heard a ruckus coming from the corridor. She raised her head up from her paperwork and noted that Aria was colouring on her office floor. It couldn't be her who was causing the commotion.

"Oh he is soooo good looking." "Just look at that smile." Hermione growled as the remarks wafted through the door. She thought she had a rough idea of who was coming towards her door.

"Hi Granger, Aria, charming colleagues you have there Hermione. You should learn from them." Hermione growled silently. Where was Janet and why didn't she stop him from entering her office.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Draco smiled and too her surprise he swooped down to kiss her on her check and motioned for Aria to come to him, before he picked her up. "I am here to pick up my two favourite girls for dinner."

Hermione frowned slightly, "What are you _doing_ Malfoy?" she questioned in an undertone as she took the arm he was offering. "Just play along." He murmured and they left her office.

It was only when they were leaving the building that Hermione realised why; the entrance of the building was swarmed with reporters and cameramen alike. She shuddered slightly and felt Draco's hand slip around her waist, Aria was balanced on his hip her head on his shoulder.

"Ready Hermione?" Draco murmured. Hermione hurriedly shook her head, "Are you out of your mind? What-" She was cut off as Draco stepped out of the building and onto the pavement, guiding Hermione along with him.

"When did you get married?", "Did you intend to keep it a secret forever?", "Was your daughter planned?" "Miss Granger did you always love Malfoy?" Hermione frowned slightly as she heard the last question.

Draco cleared his throat. Isn't he enjoying this Hermione thought as the camera flashed brightly blinding her. Suddenly everything stopped and Hermione opened her eyes in surprise, before looking up at Draco in surprise. He was wearing a very smug smirk on his face. She turned to the hoard of people before her and found that each of them had been petrified. All of them were aware of what had happened and were unable to do anything about it.

"Let me make this clear. Our life is only our business, anyone who doesn't understand this, can choose to remain like this." Draco uttered and Hermione watched as all the reporters squirmed uncomfortably. Suddenly Draco swooped down and kissed Hermione firmly on her lips. If Hermione had been aware of what was going on around her, she would have observed all the reporters grinding their teeth and the cameramen trying desperately to reach for the cameras.

"Goodday ladies and gentlemen." Draco uttered and apparated the three of them back to the manor.

By the time Hermione orientated herself she found Draco exchanging a high five with Aria. "That was spectacular!" the child exclaimed, hugged him before running off to her room shouting something about trying out her bath tub.

Draco turned to see Hermione observing him with a glare on her face, he matched it with his own smirk and grinned when Hermione could no longer hold her glare and it evolved into smile. "You could have told me before you pulled that kind of stint" She exclaimed, trying to shape her mouth into a glare which was not really working.

"Seeing your face was all but worth it Granger." Draco remarked. Hermione glowered, "but your…irrationality may have fed Aria to the voyeuristic press." This time Draco did drop his smirk and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked up to find Hermione wearing a very smug smile on her face, a look which he felt looked better on him than it did on her.

Hermione let out a laugh, the look on his face was simply priceless. "What exactly is so hilarious Hermione?" Draco questioned, still angry that he had made such a slip. Right now Aria's photograph could be circulating the globe, the child could receive more publicity than she could ever imagine due to his mistake. Hermione grinned. "Don't think you're the only one with a trick up your sleeve Draco, I replaced all their film." She added simply and watched in delight as Draco's face changed from worry to a brief moment of relief before it hurriedly rearranged itself.

Hermione smiled and arched her back, "So then, where's the dinner you promised us Draco?" Draco smirked as he took in the witch before him. Granger wasn't all too bad he thought as he ushered her towards their dinning room.

"Aria! Dinner time!" Hermione called out as she followed Draco's retreating figure. She frowned as she realised that there was no answer nor was there the patter of her small feet along the corridor. "Draco, where's Aria?" Hermione questioned worriedly as she turned and went in the direction of her daughter's room instead. "She said she was going for a bath.." Draco shared a look with Hermione before the two of them raced up the stairs to her room. Hermione knocked on her door and receiving no answer she spelled it open. The room was empty. Hermione frowned and tried the bath room door and found it locked.

"Aria honey, are you in there?" Receiving no answer Draco blasted open the door and Hermione gasped. The entire bathtub was a fill with foamy pink bubbles and nothing could be seen beneath it.

Malfoy's don't do anything in moderation, Hermione thought wryly as she took in the bath tub that was as large as a pool. Draco's mind was racing, hurriedly he stripped off his shirt and dived into the bubbles calling out for Aria as he tried to find her. Hermione hurriedly pulled off her work jacket, leaving her in her inside spaghetti top, and slipped off her pencil skirt before diving into the water.

"Did you find her Malfoy?" Hermione called out as she tried to get rid of the foam which was impending her vision. "No! I'll take the deep end, Hermione check the other end." Hermione nodded and waded towards the shallower end as Draco dived into the deeper end of the pool.

"Aunt Hermione, Uncle Draco?" Hermione's head whipped up as she heard Aria's voice. Her daughter had walked into the bathroom, a bathrobe wrapped tightly around her. Hurriedly she vaulted out of the pool and drew Aria in a hug, feeling Draco's arms enveloping the both of them. Hermione was unaware of the tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Aria, I, We, Oh Gods!" Hermione kissed her soundly, before she let her go and turned to Draco. Their eyes met and Hermione found herself laughing. Draco's blonde hair was hanging in his face and sticking up in various directions as it started to dry, there was foam clinging to his face. Draco raised his eyebrow in amusement, his eyes having taken in Hermione's flawless legs and her now very wet top that was revealing a black bra beneath.

Hermione then cast a drying spell on herself and slipped her skirt back on, much to Draco's disappointment, before folding her jacket on her arm. "Aria, what would you like for dinner tonight?" She questioned as she led the girl out of her bedroom, Draco following shortly after, buttoning the buttons on his shirt.

* * *

a/n: So I tend to sway towards the cliched. I can't help it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related characters, places and themes belong to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury and Scholastic.

* * *

_Chapter 5_

Draco awoke late to find that Hermione had left for work, he read it off the note she had left on his door. He stumbled into the kitchen to find Aria stirring a concoction under the supervision of a house-elf. He grabbed a few slices of toast and a mug of coffee, before reminding himself that he had quidditch training that day. He took in Aria who was now exclaiming in delight as her concoction started to boil over. He hurriedly rushed over and picked up the child before she burned herself. "Aria, would you like to follow me to work today?" He questioned, chewing on his toast. He could not mistake the sparkle in her eye. "Can I fly?" She questioned and receiving the answer she wanted she nodded in delight.

Draco hurriedly ran into his room, showered and changed into his uniform, before calling his broom to him and apparating the two of them to the quidditch pitch.

Aria was welcomed very warmly into the team and was given her own broom which the team players took delight on showing her their moves. The day passed smoothly.

Draco coasted following his team mates as they flew around the pitch. His eyes were kept on Aria who, a few feet below him, was hitting blundgers under the supervision of the team's beaters. Draco, eight feet above her, had his wand in his arm, ready to vanish any blundgers that came too close to his daughter.

"Would you check out the legs on that chit?" "Woaaahohh. If she were mine…" "Must be Greg's new girlfriend." "Bet Draco's seen girls to top that." "No way, that girl is Hot!" "Hey Draco!" Draco turned as he filtered out their conversation, his eyes picked up the woman they were talking about. She was currently picking her way through the bleachers and her mouth was moving at an untrackable pace. "Gods she looks angry." "Great, it's so hard to find a feisty woman!" Draco found his team mates agreeing.

Suddenly he gave a start as he looked closer at the witch. Merlin's beard it was Hermione. Letting out a growl he dropped down into a spin, his team mates watching him in surprise. "Dang, I knew she was too good to be true." One muttered.

As Draco descended down he came into hearing range of Hermione and was surprised to hear her anger dominating her words, it took half his brain to convince himself that he was doing the right thing approaching her.

"What the hell you were thinking are you OUT of your MIND? I cannot believe that you are so-" Draco's hand covered her mouth. "Granger want to go for a ride?" He uncovered her mouth. "I don't like flying." She stated slowly, too late Draco had swept her onto the broomstick and was soaring upwards. Hermione was clinging onto Draco for dear life, her head buried into his shirt.

With one hand, Draco upturned her face. "Now, Granger, what were you going to say?" He was shocked to find tears streaming down her face. "Hermione, Oh Merlin, I'-"

Hermione took in a breathe before shaking her head slowly. "I..Harry..I.-" Her breathe hitched in her throat and she tried to concentrate on what she was saying and not on the distance between herself and the ground.

"Potter! What does- " Draco was quite unsure what to do when he found Hermione crying. He normally did not like having women crying over him, yet then again Hermione normally did not burst into irrational tears and there was a guilty feeling biting him that he was the cause of it. Silently he lowered the broom such that it was coasting at a comfortable speed.

Hermione shook her head and took in another breathe. "Harry found out that Pansy and Ron's death wasn't an accident. It was planned. He just told me and he's trying to find out who is responsible." She felt Draco stiffen behind her as she finished her sentence. "We can't tell Aria." He murmured and Hermione nodded.

Then Draco smirked, "So you weren't crying because I took you on a broom." Hermione shot a glare at him. "No. But I would appreciate it if you put me down. Now." Trying to intimidate the wizard behind her and with the fear evident in her words she was not doing a very good job.

Draco grinned. "Oh, so you weren't afraid when I do this?" He spiralled the broom upwards and Hermione screamed, burying her face into Draco's T-shirt. Only when she felt the broom come to a halt did she turn up and face him. "Are you out of your _mind_? You could have killed us!" Though her eyes were sparkling and her breathe was erratic from the adrenaline rush.

Draco smirked. "At least you're not crying now." He remarked lightly and placed her down on the bleachers, before alighting of the broom and joining her. Hermione held her silence, unsure of what to say, the sudden high she received making her smile.

"Come on' let me introduce you to the team." He uttered pulling her to her feet. A minute passed as Hermione took on Draco's qudditch team, who had roped in Aria and were now engaged in an enthused game of broom tag. "Your team or your hired babysitters?" Hermione questioned, a smile playing on her lips. Draco growled, "Watch that mouth Granger, or I just might have to shut it for you." Hermione raised an eyebrow in surprise, but held her tongue.

The team crowded around Draco and Hermione frowned inwardly as she felt Draco slip an arm around her waist and hold her close. "This is Hermione, Aria's mother." His team mates could take it for whatever they thought it was, he was not in the slight concerned with what they thought of him.

Aria, seeing that both Draco and Hermione were here, rushed into Hermione's arms. "Hi!" she exclaimed excitedly, "You would never believe the day I had!" Hermione smiled and ruffled her hair. "Is that so?" She questioned, and carried her daughter off. Draco nodded to his team mates before he followed Hermione. Before he left he distinctly heard one of them utter, "It's not fair, why does Malfoy get all the good women?"

* * *

a/n: Yes, flying scene: a bit short and a bit over-rated. But every DH has to have one.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related characters, places and themes belong to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury and Scholastic.

* * *

_Chapter 6_

"So Claire, what do you think?" Ginny questioned eyeing the menu in evident delight. Her green eyes were sparkling as she took in the variety of deserts she could have.

Claire looked at the menu nervously and bit her lip. "Dear, don't hold it in, I say sticky chewy chocolate frogs cures all!" Ginny added boisterously and without further thought called for the waiter's attention and ordered. At that very moment Hermione walked into the café.

"Oh dear, what has Ginny bullied you into ordering this time Claire?" Hermione questioned a smile on her lips as she slipped into the booth.

"Hermione, do you always have to suspect me?" Ginny blurted an attractive pout playing on her lips. "I'll have you know that we have a perfectly valid reason. Claire just broke-up with John." She added.

Hermione's face fell and she placed a supportive hand on Claire's who shot her a soft smile in return. Assured that Claire was alright Hermione turned to Ginny instead.

"Claire has a valid reason. You don't" She added, flipping through the menu.

Ginny grinned. "I do! Martha is being a bitch. She told me that I should include more fluff in my articles. Fluff in a fashion magazine?" Ginny stated in annoyance.

Hermione knew her better than to sympathise with her. Though Ginny did not need a job she always had a penchant for writing and fashion. And it was common knowledge that she would never give up her job, she was very much like Hermione in that aspect.

"When is she not a bitch?" Claire added in agreement, thanking the waiter who delivered their ice cream. Claire was a co-worker of Ginny's and had been in the fire of Martha's tongue more then once.

"True! All the more I should indulge in this." Ginny added with a smile as she scooped herself a generous portion of ice cream.

Hermione chuckled, before reaching to steal a scoop from the ice cream that was strategically placed between Claire and Ginny. Ginny slapped her spoon away with her own, causing Hermione to exclaim slightly.

"No reason no ice cream." Ginny stated a grin on her face, which matched Hermione's earlier smirk, as she licked her spoon emphasising the goodness of the ice cream.

Hermione frowned slightly and growled in irritation.

"And since when did you believe in the healing nature of ice cream anyway?" Ginny questioned in pure curiosity.

Hermione finding a loophole out of her situation stated back calmly, "Since a good friend introduced me to it."

"Ah yes! The one and only me!" Ginny exclaimed in delight before allowing Hermione to take a scoop out of her ice cream, the compliment definitely earning her brownie points.

"And the fact that I am living with Malfoy." Hermione added as an afterthought as she bit on her spoon in contemplation.

"Really?! Lucky you!" Claire exclaimed in excitement, perking up at the mention of his name. Ginny and Hermione both shot her incredulous looks.

"What? He is the hottest bachelor of this century." Claire added, her obvious delight in her eyes. Claire was not an acquaintance of Hermione's and although she like everybody else, took the Daily Prophet with a pinch of salt, she did believe that the articles might hold some truth, like Hermione could be connected to Draco. Ginny shook her head slowly and knowing her colleague's character none to well, she dropped the conversation until Claire bid her leave and left. After which, Ginny jumped right to the crux of the issue, after questioning of the wellbeing of her much treasured niece.

"So how are things with Malfoy?" She questioned brightly, and Hermione revealed all which had transpired that week from moving in to the Malfoy manor to being fired. Neither brought up Ron's death, nor the mystery that was still tied to it, that was a common consensus

"This calls for another round of ice cream!" Ginny exclaimed calling for the waiter.

Hermione smiled at her friend's extravagance, "Ginny!" she exclaimed in mild annoyance.

"Hey I am happily married with three children and the fourth on the way, no reason why I can't indulge in ice cream. Plus you put mothers to shame with a figure like that Mioné." Ginny added waving her spoon extravagantly in the air in order to attract the waiter.

Hermione rolled her eyes a smile playing on her face before she complied and ordered herself, on Ginny's insistence, a moondust sundae.

After which, upon arrival, the ice cream was accompanied with a sealed parchment, which the waiter had said had been delivered to her. The café's policy made all owls deliver their post to the waiters who would then pass it to the recipients.

"What's that?" Ginny questioned already starting on Hermione's desert.

Hermione frowned as she tore upon the envelope and read the parchment enclosed:

_Dear Madam,_

_We would like to inform you that you're daughter has been successively selected for the following schools. Application must be finalised by next week_

_1. Les Sorciérs dé Protégé_

_2. Merlin's academy_

_3. Fantasia_

_The Board for Young Magic Talent._

Hermione snorted incredulously, "The board for young magic talent? You have got to be kidding me."

Ginny who had read the letter across the table exclaimed softly. "Hermione do you know what these schools are?"

The answer evident from her face, Hermione shrugged, "an elaborate hoax to cheat rich parents of their money? It's like Eton House."

Ginny ignored her muggle reference, "Hermione, these are the elite schools for children! I didn't realise that Ron even applied for these. Goodness I am so proud of Aria."

Hermione frowned slightly. Ron obviously would not put his only daughter in such a school, this was obviously Pansy's idea she thought to herself. "Are James and Sirius in any of these programmes?" She questioned Ginny softly.

"No, Harry and I can't bear to be separated from them for more than a week, they attend the holiday camps at Merlin's Academy once in a while. Though Mother disproves of it completely, none of us went to such schools, she says they are schools for the mothers who have no time for their own children."

Hermione bit her lip. It seemed that there was still a lot more which she had to learn before she entered the mothering world.

"Gin, I think I have to talk to Malfoy about this one." Hermione added and Ginny nodded in understanding. "Sure thing, floo me if you need any help though, I think Fleur sent her daughter to les sorciérs dé protégé, I might have their pamphlets at home somewhere."

Hermione nodded in agreement before heading back to the manor.

_____________________

"Oi Malfoy are you home?" Hermione called out, Aria was spending the day at her uncle's and hence both of them went on their separate plans for the day.

Minutes later Draco sauntered into the study a smirk on his face. "Merlin Granger, the house elves have a purpose, use them and don't holler." Hermione rolled her eyes, knowing very well that the house elf comment was purely out of want to rile her up.

"Hey it worked didn't it?" Hermione questioned a smile on her face and Draco could not help but smirk in reply, "Get on with it Granger, unlike you I don't have all day."

Hermione grinned, fully aware that he had nothing else to do, it was Wednesday afternoon, meaning that his options were limited. Very much like how her own would once she left her job. Frowning at that thought, Hermione hurriedly returned to the matter at hand and passed the parchment to Draco, watching as he skimmed through it.

"We'll have to ask for appointment details." Draco stated monotonously.

Hermione was glad that Ginny had briefed her on what she had to do, other wise she would not have known what the standard procedure was. "Ginny did say that it would be better if we did it together." Hermione added.

Draco nodded, she-weasley certainly new her stuff well. He started towards the fireplace.

"The Board for young magic talent!" He called out and seconds later a young woman's face appeared in the fireplace.

"Good afternoon Mr. Malfoy, how may I help you today?"

Draco went through the application letter with the woman who promptly set up an appointment date for all three schools.

"I suppose you and Mrs. Malfoy will both be coming?" The young witch questioned, this time peering further into the room hoping to catch a glimpse of the said Mrs. Malfoy.

Draco turned to Hermione suddenly, unsure as to what she would say. Hermione cleared her throat. "Yes certainly we both would be coming." She added promptly before the connection was severed.

Draco turned and looked at his co-guardian in amusement. "What Granger no plans for the week?" Hermione blew her hair out of her face in amusement, "On the contrary I have my priorities in the right place Malfoy." "Ahh priorities." Draco drawled.

"Speaking of priorities, your mother flooed earlier." Draco watched in amusement as Hermione's face went through a varied series of emotions from guilt, shock, concern and then fear.

"A delightful woman, pity you're nothing like her." He added as an after thought earning a jab from Hermione. "And you would know wouldn't you Malfoy, since you both probably had a lovely discussion with her over biscuits and tea" Hermione bit back a soft smirk on her face.

Internally her guilt was gnawing at her. To say that she had forgotten about her mother would have been incorrect, rather with respect with her current whirlwind of happenings, it had simply slipped her mind to inform her.

"Of course, and we had a lovely conversation of all your failings in life. You're mother was particular adamant that you have not been the filial daughter as of late." Draco added leaning against the edge of the settee and watching Hermione bite her lip as guilt bloomed on her face.

Hermione did not know which she was more taken a back by, that Draco, Mr I-hate-all-muggle-things, had a conversation with her mother. Something of semi decency since her mother had not called down Harry or stormed down herself to lecture her for staying with him. Or that Draco had actually felt comfortable enough to banter with her, about her own mother.

_Gods. What did they talk about?_

And in addition to all this, Hermione was feeling very, very guilty that she had not spoken to her mother since she had found out about Ron's death. She probably had tried to floo her office, and then had been transferred to Malfoy Manor.

Draco quite aware of the emotional baggage Hermione carted around with her, and having first hand experience of how guilt ate her, hurriedly decided to offer her a help line. After all it was in his own interest as well, it was not very fun to see a moping Granger about his house.

"You're mother did say that you could redeem yourself by coming to dinner."

Hermione blanched slightly, having forgotten entirely about his presence. "Dinner? When? And what else did you tell my mother Malfoy?"

"Moi? Lie to your lovely mother. Certainly not Granger, I simply told her the truth."

Hermione groaned; the truth? Somehow from Draco that did not sound very compelling.

"Dinner, tonight, she also asked you to bring the delightful gentleman who has kindly offered his home to you…me." Draco added wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione let out a louder huff, "_Kindly?_ More like threatened, bullied and forced me into staying here. And why do you want to come anyway Malfoy. You abhor anything muggle. I am quite sure you'd manage quite well without Aria and I for one night since you obviously dislike me." Hermione bit her mouth silently, given she really did not want Malfoy there when she met her mother.

"Do continue Granger, since you seem to know me so well." Draco bit back scathingly and Hermione was silenced by the pure venom in his voice. So Granger did not think he was worthy enough to dine with her mother, Granger thought that he abhorred her. Draco narrowed his eyes before leaving the room and Hermione bit harder on her lip. She had brought this on her self. Hurriedly she jumped up from her seat on the settee and ran out after him.

"Malfoy- Draco Wait!" Draco turned sharply as Hermione cantered around the bend in the corridor. "I'm sorry…I'd love for you to join us over dinner." She added haltingly.

Draco caught her head and tilted it upwards slightly. How was it that Hermione found it so easy to apologise for everything, even when she obviously did not know what she was apologising for, would always amaze him. Hell, he had never met anyone who would willingly apologise for anything be it their fault or not.

For a moment Hermione lost herself in the simple look of Draco's eyes. Something almost primitive flared within her as she realised that he was looking at _her_ with that look in his eyes. She felt herself tremble slightly as his hand reached up to pull her lip from where her teeth were holding it in place. The way he looked at her was as if he was actually seeing her for the very first time, and was that a fleeting look of amusement or curiosity that lined his eyes?

"We should go pick up Aria." Hermione uttered suddenly and Draco almost smirked. He knew what she was doing, and she was very much like himself in that matter, whenever in doubt stick to the matter at hand, like right now, they should be going to pick their daughter up.

"Yes we should." Draco uttered with finality before striding away from her and heading back to the study. Hermione for a second let her thumb grace her lips, where his own thumb had been seconds ago, before she ran to catch up with him.

* * *

a/n: A little spice.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related characters, places and themes belong to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury and Scholastic.

* * *

_Chapter 7_

"And then Uncle Fred told me that they would change your hair colour! Can you believe that? So Anthony and I tried it out and my hair turned brown! Just like yours Aunty Hermione!"

Hermione nodded slightly, after dinner she would have a severe talk to Fred as to what exactly he was feeding her daughter. But right now, she was more afraid as to what reaction her own mother would have to her daughter and to Draco her co-guardian.

"I bet you looked ten times prettier than Aunt Hermione, Aria." Draco added a smirk on his face as he squeezed Aria's hand which was in his. He then turned to Hermione awaiting her scathing response only to receive none.

"It's all right Hermione, not all of us can be blessed with blonde hair." Draco remarked lightly, hoping to draw Hermione out of her contemplative mood. She had grown progressively quiet as they started to approach her mother's house, having had to walk from the legal apparation point. They could not floo as there were other muggles in the house at that moment apparently.

"It's all right not all of us take being brunette a curse." Hermione retorted evenly a smile playing on her lips. "Aria, would you rather be brunette or blonde?" Draco questioned his daughter innocently, despite the telltale warning signs Hermione was shooting him.

Aria deeply contemplated the question. "Well, being blonde is fun…I have been blonde all my life…" Draco grinned and shot a smirk at Hermione who pouted her lips attractively.

"But being brunette was fun too because Tony said that I looked like Aunt Hermione…" Aria added shinning her winning smile at her guardian. Hermione grinned back and wiggled her eyebrows at Draco in amusement who raised his own in return.

"But on the whole… I think I'll have a lot more fun if I was a red-head like Uncle George and Uncle Fred. Red heads always get to have so much more fun!" At this point Hermione burst into laughter, more so because she was reminded of Ginny's insistent complains of how horrible her hair was and how it always clashed with any nice dress she picked up.

Draco on the other hand whisked his daughter onto his shoulders, berating her for her betrayal of all blonde folk, much to Hermione's further amusement. It was in such a state that the three of them finally reached 24 Ferriby Walk.

Still smiling, Hermione rang the doorbell before it was wrenched open by a tall blonde girl.

"See she's blonde too." Draco uttered but it was lost as the girl launched herself at Hermione with a sudden cry of recognition.

"Bridget?" Hermione uttered finally gaining her footing and holding the younger girl at an arms length from her. "What are you doing here?" She questioned in amusement as she stepped into the parlour, Draco and Aria following behind her.

_____________________

Bridget was Hermione's cousin. Their small age difference of a year caused the girls to be very close, both having grown up together. On all fronts Bridget reminded Hermione of Ginny, both had that impulsive streak and were known to cajole Hermione into activities which were entirely out of her norm. Though of course Ginny had somewhat mellowed after being married.

"You're mother invited me over for dinner tonight." She replied leading Hermione into the sitting room. "Goodness, don't tell me she's having a party. Did she redecorate again?" Hermione questioned in wonderment as she walked into the newly adorned sitting room. Bridget giggled, a refreshing light sound, "Of course, it's been a year Hermione, this time it's Bohemian. Or something along those lines." Both of the women shared a look before bursting into laughter. Hermione's mother like Hermione, was a very independent woman. After her husband's death eight years ago, Hermione became more acquainted with her mother's impulsive side, something which her mother had revealed that her husband had always kept in check for her.

"Oh! And Mrs Lynden is here." Hermione pulled a face which would have made Ron proud. But of course she had reason to do so. Mrs Lynden was her next door neighbour, and seemed to think that this gave her an all access card to Hermione's own life. She seemed to have taken a personal obsession to sprightening up Hermione's love life or lack of thereof.

"But you have nothing to worry since you brought …" Bridget looked around to see where the man who had accompanied Hermione in was. She found him lounging in the arm chair, a young girl in his lap.

"She can't criticize you Hermione, no way. He is _HOT._" Bridget uttered to Hermione a slow grin on her face. Hermione raised her eyebrow in annoyance as she too turned to observe the said man. As if knowing that they were talking about him, Draco turned his face up to them, a lazy smirk placed across his face and winked softly at her. This caused Bridget to sigh with such eloquence that Hermione turned to look at her in shock.

"He's a looker Hermione, you lucky child!" She uttered and Hermione was about to point out that Bridget herself never seemed to be short of "lookers" as well.

"Bridget who was at the door?" and Hermione almost clenched her teeth to hear Mrs Lynden's voice echo through the house. Bridget gave Hermione a winning smile before running off to the back patio no doubt to spread the news of Hermione's arrival.

"Talking about me weren't you?" Draco muttered softly and Hermione turned sharply as she felt his breathe on her ear. She relaxed at the easy smile on his face and took Aria's hand in hers.

"Awfully conceited aren't you. We've got better things to do." Hermione added as she started to walk towards the garden.

"She said I was hot didn't she." Draco added the smile growing on his face. Hermione rolled her eyes, "You're ego is insatiable isn't it?" She uttered in retort and pulled open the back sliding door, spilling all three of them into the garden.

"Hermione!" she smiled as she recognised her mother's voice and seconds later then older woman had wrapped her in a warm embrace. "How are you holding up?" She questioned in concern pulling her daughter's face down to hers, such that she could observe her better.

"I'm fine mother, nothing to worry about." Hermione replied smoothly, wondering how she could explain everything to her mother. Her mother was known to be just as calm and collected as she herself was, but with such an unpredictable scenario it was hard to say.

"Ahh Draco, glad you could make it!" Hermione inwardly gasped as her mother brushed past her and approached Draco. She did let out a cry of exclamation as her mother pulled Draco into an embrace. That was certainly startling, Draco Malfoy, allowing a muggle to touch him, let alone hug him. Maybe she really did not know him as well as she thought, as he had suggested earlier.

"Ahh and is this the precious one?" Hermione turned as she watched her mother embrace Aria and give her an affectionate kiss on her forehead. "Come, I have made some cupcakes especially for you." That was just like her mother Hermione thought wryly as she watched her lead her daughter away, before she turned questioningly to Draco.

"What exactly did you tell my mother?" Hermione questioned softly, her sincerity echoing though her words. It seemed that all her worrying had been for not, as her mother had already known about Aria. He looked down at her in amusement.

"Why do you find it so hard to believe that I told her the truth, Granger." He echoed. Watching as a myriad of emotions floated across her face. "You will find that your mother certainly knows more about you then you think." He uttered softly before stepping away from her.

Hermione let out her breathe. When did Malfoy of all people start offering her advice? She questioned herself in amazement. But nonetheless he did save her a lot of trouble and a lot of embarrassment.

"HERMIONEEEE is that you?" speaking of embarrassment, Hermione cringed as she heard Mrs Lynden's voice echo across the garden. Seconds later she was up by her side. To Hermione's disgust, she found that she had dragged her nephew along with her. Her nephew whom she had made no secret of trying to force Hermione to go out with, it was apparently her life long obsession to see the two get together, after, according to her, it was obvious that Hermione was not going to get married.

"You remember Julius don't you, you two used to play together when you were just wheee toddlers. Right here in this backyard, oh those were the good days. But of course, now Julius is practicing medicine, what is it that you do again Hermione?"

Hermione nodded politely to Julius, who had not changed since she had last seen him. Sure, he was not that horrible a person, in fact, he was quite a charming man rather much like Seamus or the other school chums which she had. And he reminded her of Ron with his lanky frame and messy mop of hair, though it was more brown than red. Perhaps that was the reason why she never saw him more than a good friend.

"I'm an ambassador." Hermione uttered evenly, hoping her dry and monosyllabic answers would give little fuel for a conversation. However, apparently Mrs Lynden could make conversation out of nothing, and was now expounding on Julius's traits. Julius himself rolled his eyes, before catching Hermione's and the two shared a friendly smile.

"Rachel! My, why don't we leave these two youngsters alone then." Hermione almost thanked her mother aloud as she approached them to draw her friend away. Unfortunately at that moment, Mrs Lynden also spotted the young girl who was sprinkled with flour and clutching Mrs. Granger's hand.

"Annie, who is that delightful girl?" Hermione bit her lip as Mrs Lynden bent down to approach Aria. Aria frowned at the large woman towering over her and looked to Hermione for reassurance. Hermione nodded her head once but before Aria could introduce herself Mrs Lynden let out a cry of exclamation.

"Hermione! Is that why you never come around here anymore, because you have a daughter? My goodness! And you're not married! How horrible! This is despicable, Annie don't tell me you knew all along. You poor thing, to have such a brilliant daughter make such a disgraceful mistake!" Hermione clenched her teeth and swept Aria into her arms. Mrs Lynden's cries of indignation were heard by most of the people gathered and many were approaching her looking at Hermione in mortification.

"Is there a problem here?" Hermione bit her lip as she heard Draco's voice echo over the crowd and in a few seconds he was by her side.

"And you are dating now?! What a disgrace! I'll tell you young man that-"

"Rachel that is enough!" Hermione's mother's voice echoed through the crowd and Mrs Lynden promptly shut her mouth. Hermione watched as Julius tried to lead his aunt away but she was strongly resisting him.

"I believe you had something to say to me." Draco uttered softly but was heard by everyone. Hermione turned to flash her eyes at him, hoping beyond measure that he would not embarrass her even further. Hurriedly she made eye contact with Bridget who came swiftly to her side and took the confused Aria from her arms, carrying her up to the main house.

Mrs Lynden realising that Draco had given her permission to speak, promptly shrugged herself out of the hold of her nephew and held her head high.

"Yes. You should not date a woman...a woman who is not of pure stature. And Hermione has obviously not- "

"Enough. You should think about the consequences of your words before you utter them in front of _my daughter_. Is that clear?"

Mrs Lynden realising that she had made a mistake, or in her eyes thought that she had made a mistake, hurriedly backed down and nodding once to Hermione and to her mother she had the dignity to quietly leave the party through the back door.

"Well! Now that that is settled, how about some prawn crisps, Mathilda brought them over and they are the most delicious things I have ever eaten." Mrs Granger's voice echoed across the garden and soon enough everyone had forgotten about the encounter, tucking into the good food provided.

Hermione let out a breath that she did not realise she had been holding. "And you wonder why I hate muggles." Draco drawled. Hermione turned and rolled her eyes, a soft smile playing on her lips.

"Yes, and we hate wizards because they are power crazy megalomaniacs." She uttered her brown eyes dancing.

"That's one Granger."

"Exactly" She uttered before she caught his eye once again and pulled her face down. "Thank you." She whispered softly, her hand reaching up immediately to twist her curls. She had worn them down that day.

Draco did not reply immediately but nodded his head once to show that he had heard her.

"Hermione, I am sorry about just now, my aunt can be a bit melodramatic-" Hermione turned as she saw Julius approaching her.

"A bit? You got to be kidding me, that woman is a menace, thank goodness Aria was half asleep and did not hear the ruckus she made!" Hermione watched as Bridget stormed towards them her blonde hair flying haphazardly out of her ponytail.

"Bridget, it's not Julius' fault-"

"You should keep that Aunt of yours on a leash!" Bridget uttered her blue eyes flashing.

"Bridget!"

"I tried but she bit it off." Julius replied a smile playing on his face. "I even have the scars to prove it." He added rolling up his sleeve to reveal supposed scars.

"Oh." Bridget's mouth remained in its attractive pout as she eyed Julius before her.

"Hi I'm Bridget, Hermione's cousin." She uttered suddenly, sticking out her hand. Julius grinned and nodded once to Hermione before leading Bridget away, a smile on his face.

Hermione watched the two of them walk away the bafflement evident on her face as she tried to processes how her cousin and childhood friend had suddenly seemed to have hit it off so well after a conversation such as that.

"Confused yet again Granger?" Draco questioned as he observed her, a lazy smirk on his face and a plate of food in his hand. Hermione frowned at him before her eye caught the large plate of food he had picked out for himself.

"Taking a liking for muggle food?" She baited a growing smirk on her lips.

Draco shrugged nonchalantly but continued to eat the apple pie which Hermione's mother had prepared.

"Must be a change from, what was it we had last night? … Ah-Rolomph baked rice." Hermione uttered pulling a face as she recalled the dinner the three of them had been served at the manor.

"Refined taste, Granger." Draco uttered and Hermione snorted. "You really should learn to cook from your mother Hermione." He added taking another bite of the quiche.

Hermione grinned taking another quiche off the platter for herself. "Why don't you take lessons as well Draco, I know the house elves and the rest of us would certainly benefit from the lack of complains at the dinner table."

Draco pulled a smirk, his eyes dancing as he looked beyond Hermione. As she turned to see who he was looking at, he called out, "Mrs Granger, I do believe Hermione was just telling me how she would be delighted to come and learn cooking from you."

Hermione growled softly as she watched her mother approach with Mathilda by her side. "And Madam you're prawn dippers are exquisite." He added smiling at the other woman. Hermione almost snorted as she watched Mrs Reed blush deep red.

"Yes, Draco here said that he was dying to learn the recipe from you. He just loves to cook. Can't keep him out of the kitchen if you know what I mean." Hermione added smiling at Mrs Reed, feeling Draco's glare directed at her.

Mrs Reed reached out and took Hermione's own hands in hers. "Of course dear, you lucky child, having a husband who would love to cook for you, God knows the numerous attempts I tried to get Timothy to cook." Hermione frowned slightly, but at least everyone thinking that she was married was much better then thinking that she had a illegitimate child. And then she frowned deeper at the realization that every attempt she made to insult Draco was flipped around and dragged out as a compliment.

Draco smiled in triumphant as Mrs Reed continued to prattle onto Hermione about the benefits of having a husband cooking, before he felt Mrs Granger's gaze directed upon him.

"Led her right into that one didn't you?" she uttered a soft smile on her face. Draco shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well, Mrs Reed will go on for quite some time, so why don't you go get something to eat. Need to build up your appetite, because I know that once she's done, Hermione is going to come after you." Annie added with a beaming smile on her face and directed him towards the food spread, stopping now and then to introduce Draco to a guest or two.

Indeed, much to Draco's amusement, Mrs. Granger was right. Hermione did come looking for him with a suspicious glint in her eye.

"Enjoying yourself aren't you?" she questioned a slow smile on her face as she eyed Draco take another bite into the almond jelly dessert. Draco became slightly suspicious, perhaps Annie was right, Hermione would come back with some sort of revenge.

Outwardly he showed no sign of his thoughts, swirling his wine glass slowly. "Couldn't say that I didn't, amusing lot over here."

Hermione snorted once causing Draco to regard her warily. "Shall we go home then, unless you want to be amused more?" Hermione questioned the glint once more appearing in her eyes.

Draco hurriedly placed his wine glass on the counter and nodded in agreement to her. The faster they left, the less opportunities Hermione would be presented with to seek whatever petty revenge she wished to undertake.

Even then, the process of leaving was long drawn out. Everybody embraced Hermione, whishing her well and making small talk. Then there was an elaborate goodbye where Bridget threw herself at Hermione and Draco making her promise that she came more often. It was no surprise that she still remained in Julius's company.

Of course after the series of goodbyes Draco and Hermione still had to walk up to Hermione's old bedroom where Aria was sleeping. Throughout the entire journey it seemed like Hermione was formulating her said revenge, almost driving Draco to a sense of paranoia that was unbecoming.

The last of the goodbyes were made, the final one with Mrs. Granger. Where she made Draco promise that Hermione would come more often, though why she thought such decisions were up to him still remained unknown.

Finally during their stretch to the apparition point Draco turned to Hermione and questioned in annoyance, the paranoia driving him to the brink of irritation. "Merlin Granger, just do it." Hermione startled out of her reprieve looked at him questioningly. "Do what?" she uttered eyeing him warily.

Draco switched Aria into his other hand, "Revenge." He uttered slowly looking down at her in wonderment. Hermione raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Revenge? For? …I think you've drunk too much." She uttered slowly, taking Aria out of his hands.

Draco frowned slightly not noticing Hermione take Aria and apparate home. "Bloody hell!" he cursed under his breath. Of course, Hermione would not take revenge over something petty like that, hell she had yet to feel the need to take revenge on the numerous times he had ridiculed her in school. He growled softly. Annie, probably said so to give him a scare and to make up on Hermione's behalf. Shaking his head slightly, Draco apparated home; Mrs Granger was very devious and very Slytherin. They would certainly be paying her another visit he thought with a smile.

* * *

a/n: I love Annie. She is modeled based on a good friend of mine. Perhaps that's why I love her.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related characters, places and themes belong to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury and Scholastic.

* * *

_Chapter 8_

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Hermione questioned warily as she took in the building before her. That morning was their appointment for les sorciérs dé protégé. Thankfully they were not late, although all three of them had difficulty waking up after last night's party. But right now, Hermione was not quite sure that they would remain early, certainly this could not be the correct place. After all, Hogwarts was situated in a castle in the outskirts, Diagon Alley in an obscure corner in London, all unobvious places. However right now they were outside Harrods the world's most famous shopping centre, surely the school could not be in there.

"Yes I am sure Granger." Draco uttered as he lifted his daughter onto his shoulders such that she would not get lost in the crowd of early morning shoppers. "But when I researched on it, it said nothing of being situated in a shopping centre!" Hermione replied tersely as she took out a slim note book from her blazer's pocket.

Draco grinned softly, trust Hermione to read up on the school. "Does Hogwarts : A History say that Hogwarts is situated just off Yorkshire?"

Hermione frowned, "No but…how do you-"

"Exactly." Draco uttered and seconds later he walked into the doors of the store. Hermione followed soon after and felt herself being swept up by the crowd. Why did there always seem to be a perpetual crowd at Harrods Hermione questioned herself as she found herself loosing sight of Draco. This is why she never went shopping in London or Oxford Street, it was a bloody tourist attraction and she despised crowds.

"Goodness Granger don't get lost, you're sense of direction is already bad as it is." Draco uttered and reached out his hand to Hermione who took it willingly. And then they were off again weaving in and out of the crowds, Draco's height giving them an advantage, not to mention that Aria on his shoulders was shouting out directions.

Seconds later they stepped into a side corridor and Hermione found a male toilet sign hanging on a door. Half covering the sign was a bold red warning declaring the toilet out of order. One day someone is going to get curious and open that door or even worst, have an uncontrollably full bladder Hermione thought with suspicion as she eyed the door.

Draco carried Aria of his shoulders and placed her on the ground where Hermione proceeded to straighten her dress. Flashing her a smile and taking her hand in her own, Hermione opened the door and stepped inside, Draco followed soon after.

To say that it was small would be an understatement. The room was cramped. "Aren't you excited Granger, you get to enter a male toilet!" Draco whispered softly into her ear. Hermione shifted her elbow slightly such that it caught him in the ribs.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Hermione questioned yet again, as they waited for something, anything to happen. Hermione squirmed uncomfortably, another thing to add to her list of dislikes, being confined in small dark places.

"Aunt Hermione, why is nothing happening?" Aria questioned softly as she tightened her grip on her hand. Hermione was about to reply when the room flared to life and suddenly the entire room _dropped._

Both Hermione and Aria screamed and latched themselves onto each other and Draco. He stood stoically completely unaffected as the room moved parallel, up, down and then down some more. They shifted in so many directions that Hermione soon lost what little sense of bearing she had. Finally they stopped moving and Hermione let out a slow breathe.

"Okay that was… Aria are you alright?" She questioned softly, half fearing that the room would jump to life again. Aria replied affirmative. Suddenly the room was bathed in a bright white light, blinding all three of the occupants.

"Salut accueillir à l'école pour les jeunes sorciers. S'il vous plaît déclarer votre nom et nous vous dirigerons avec joie à votre rendez-vous"

_Hi welcome to the school for young wizards. Please state your name and we will gladly direct you to your appointment._

"Malfoy." Draco uttered eloquently and Hermione immediately latched herself onto the wall fearing that the room would take them on yet another spin. Draco watched her antics with amusement.

"Bonjour la famille de Malfoy" The voice uttered and the door into the room opened outwards. Hermione and Aria clambered out followed by Draco who closed the door behind him, unruffled as if such was a norm in his life.

Seconds later a large woman clad in an extensive purple garment approached the three of them. Seeing Draco she gave him a kiss on each cheek and broke into a torrent of French, "Bonjour Draco ! Il est si bon de vous voir. comment allez-vous ? est-il votre jeune celui-ci ?"

_Hello Draco! It's so good to see you. How are you? Is this your young one?_

Draco kissed her hand smoothly and replied, "Bonjour Valence. Il est bon de vous voir, ceci est mon Aria de fille."

_Hello Valencia. It is good to see you, this is my daughter Aria._

Hermione watched the conversation in confusion. Valencia then called a young lady forward who took Aria's hand and lead her away. Valencia then approached Hermione. "Mme Malfoy, il est bon de vous rencontrer"

_Mrs Malfoy, it is good to meet you._

Hermione frowned in confusion, but it was obvious that Valencia was greeting her. Smiling softly she stuck out her hand, "Hermione Granger, nice to meet you." Valencia eyed her hand before looking up at her again and smiling politely before she nodded to Draco and walked further down the corridor.

"What did I do wrong?" Hermione questioned Draco as the two of them followed in Valencia's footsteps. Draco bit back a grin, "Valencia speaks only in French."

Hermione rolled her eyes in disregard. "You have got to be kidding me, it's the twenty-first century, and we are not even in France!" She uttered much to Draco's enjoyment.

"You're telling me, that you are a linguist but you don't speak French?" He questioned her suddenly, causing Hermione to stop in her tracks.

"Why would I need to speak French for? Not many magic folk even use that language. Most of the spells are written in Latin anyway. I know Mermish, Goblin, both the native dialect and the formal etiquette, enough of Giant to hold a reasonable conversation, Chinese and a bit of Sanskrit." She uttered. Draco looked at her in amazement, never had he met someone quite like Hermione before.

"So you don't understand a word of French." He stated again much to Hermione's annoyance. It was not that she didn't like the language; it was just that she did not see how it would aid her in any of her future endeavors. Plus her French mistress in primary school had not really furnished any passion for the language at all.

"No I don't, but what does that matter anyway?" Draco almost snorted in annoyance. For a witch so brilliant Hermione could sometimes be rather oblivious.

"Granger, you do know that when we go into that room, Valencia is going to assess us."

Hermione frowned. "Assess us? What for, we are not even going to study here." Draco raised his eyebrow, Hermione was echoing thoughts very similar to his own.

"Wizard tradition, if a parent has the correct background then they will take in the child."

Hermione looked positively fuming. "That's ridiculous. If we had the _proper background_ why don't we just teach our children ourselves, we wouldn't need to pay gallons to send out child to an elaborate school."

Suddenly a look of mortification passed over her face. "Oh Merlin, Draco, Aria is going to be blacklisted because I can't speak French. This is awful." Hermione shook her head and her curls were sent bouncing.

"Monsieur et Madame Malfoy ?" _Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy_

Valencia's voice echoes through the corridor and Hermione almost yelped. Draco hurriedly took her hand and pulled her into the classroom. Hermione let out another gasp, there were a total of seven pairs of parents in the room, none of who she recognized, though it seemed as if all knew Draco as they each nodded their heads respectively at him.

The room was similar to a classroom at Hogwarts except smaller. Hermione looked at it in disgust, not that she did not like the classrooms in Hogwarts, she loved them, but this was a school for young children, surely their classroom could be more…cheery?

The tables were divided into pairs making two columns of four rows. The only empty seats were in the second row, first column. Hermione and Draco quickly slipped into them, Hermione feeling the eyes of everybody on her. It was then that she noticed that all the women were elaborately dressed in flowing gowns and adorned with precious jewellery. Hermione herself was the only woman clothed in muggle clothing and a pants suit at that.

"Did I miss the memo on the dress code as well?" she questioned Draco softly who turned to her and looked at her. He let his eyes travel up and down Hermione's black pinstripe pants and matching blazer which modestly hid her silk red camisole beneath. Hermione felt herself going red and hurriedly slapped his hand. "Stop that." She whispered earning a reproaching glare from the women around her.

"That's why they don't allow the women to appear like that." Draco whispered into her ear before leaning back in his chair and watching in amusement as she turned a husky deep red.

At that moment Valencia stepped into the room and surveyed all of them with a beaming smile. Clapping her hands once to gain attention, though she did not need it as all attention was already on her, she uttered, "Bonjour mes chers amis, je regarde le foreward à voir tous vos enfants vais à notre école."

_Hello my dear friends, I do look foreword to seeing all of your children attend our school._

There was a hearty applause following this statement and Hermione joined in politely.

She then found herself listening attentively as Valencia rattled on in French no doubt expounding on the success of her school. Not that she needed to sell her school to these parents, every one here other than herself and Draco seemed willing to donate an arm to see their child in this school. And given the school fees they most probably would have too.

Countless times she found her gaze slipping around the room, watching as many of the mothers gathered were looking at Valencia though their glazed look in their eyes were telltale signs that their minds were elsewhere.

Hermione did not dare turn around but she was quite sure that the man seated behind her had fallen asleep as every few seconds there was a soft whinny followed by a sudden outward gust of air.

Suddenly Valencia clapped her hands twice jolting everybody back to the room. "Maintenant nous circulerons la salle et nous présenterons." _Now we will go around the room and introduce ourselves._

Hermione turned to Draco in confusion and he frowned slightly before translating what Valencia had just said to her.

Much to Hermione's relief she was not the only one who could not speak French. A few stumbled and tottered. While two men boldly introduced themselves in English however they placated Valencia with a spray of compliments which left Hermione frowning. One balding man on her right also introduced himself in English. But he had obviously not been paying attention to anything the others said as his was void of compliments and the moment he sat down his wife was chastising him for being an utter incompetent idiot who's son's life was now a failure as he did not listen to her advice to take French lessons.

Hermione bit her lip in apprehension. It was approaching her turn and as of yet, none of the women had spoken in English. Immediately after Draco sat down Valencia lauded him with praise which did nothing to appease her growing nervousness.

Hermione stood up and straightened her blazer once. "Hi, my name is Hermione Granger. I am an ambassador for the Ministry of Magic. I have a daughter whose name is Aria. I-"

Valencia nodded immediately for her to stop. Hermione frowned and sat down wanting none less then to bury her head in her hands. The introduction was followed by a brief conversation in French of which Hermione played no part in before the session was drawn to a close with a notice that they would be receiving their acceptance letters in a day's time.

Hermione followed Draco out of the room and into the sitting room where they were to meet Aria. Seconds later a whirlwind of blonde flew into the room and deposited herself in Hermione's lap. "I hate this school." Aria uttered passionately much to Hermione's surprise. Even Draco looked at her in concern. Not to mention that some of the parents were eying her warily.

"Aria, why? Did something happen?" Hermione questioned in concern, lifting the girls face up to her own. "The mademoiselle pinched me because I spoke in English. She scares me." She replied before lifting up her arm. Sure enough standing out on her pale white skin was a distinct red splotch that was quickly turning into a telltale bruise.

Hermione wasted no time in pulling out her wand and healing Aria's hand, kissing it once to ensure that the aftermath of her pain was dispelled. "Feeling better now?" she questioned softly ruffling her hair. Aria nodded in agreement and Hermione turned to Draco. He caught her eye and there was a silent exchange of words between them, before he strode towards Valencia who had come to see the parents off.

Words were exchanged and from the looks of it Valencia was very apologetic but Draco mind was set and nodding briefly to Valencia he approached Hermione and Aria. Taking his daughter in his arms he walked off with Hermione. Similarly around them a few parents were shaking their head in disagreement with Valencia and leaving the school in quite a hurry.

* * *

a/n: the french is a bit rusty. Used the translator if that helps, but if there are any obvious mistakes, do tell. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related characters, places and themes belong to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury and Scholastic.

* * *

_Chapter 9_

"Uncle Draco, are you mad that I could not get into that school?" Aria questioned softly tugging at his shirt as the two of them walked down Oxford Street. Draco turned sharply and looked at his daughter in his arms. "No. Never mad at you Aria." He added softly before placing her down on the ground and taking her hand in his.

Hermione smiled softly as she watched her daughter with fondness, "Well I'm hungry, how about some hot-dogs!" she added spying a seller just along the gardens surrounding the V&A.

Both Aria and Draco shot her a look. "Aunt Hermione, I don't really think I want to _eat _a dog." Aria trailed of slowly pulling a face at the very idea of eating what she thought to be a very adorable creature. Even Draco looked at her oddly. Maybe this was the barbaric side of Hermione which he never knew of.

Hermione grinned. "It's a muggle food, consisting of a bread bum wrapped around a chicken sausage." Aria's face nodded in comprehension and she eagerly followed Hermione towards the stall. Draco on the other hand approached it with trepidation; there was no telling what kind of items muggles like to eat.

Hermione, oblivious to his thoughts promptly ordered three hot dogs before leading them to sit on a metal bench.

"Granger what's the yellow sauce?" Draco questioned cautiously as he looked at the yellow lines elaborately decorating Hermione's own hotdog. "It's mustard." Hermione replied taking a bite into her hotdog and Aria soon following suit.

"You mean we are supposed to eat with our _hands?_" He questioned again looking up at Hermione. She bit back a laugh. "Honestly Draco, it's not like people don't use their hands to eat, even in India the wizards or Brahmins there use their hands to eat and Brahmins are the highest of the caste system."

Draco frowned. "Yes, but that's why I'm in England and not India. Over here, I eat with utensils." He added and to the amazement of Hermione he stalked off to the hotdog stand and returned later with a pair of plastic knife and fork.

The next half of the meal was spent watching Draco balance his hotdog on his lap and attempt to cut it into pieces with a plastic knife, a knife that most muggles knew as the knife that never cuts.

Hermione watched him struggling to contain her amusement at the very sight.

"Aunt Hermione, am I going to be a failure in life because I don't speak French." Hermione turned hurriedly to Aria who was busy studying the ground, obviously having not gotten over what the French mistress had said to her.

"No dear, of course not! Harry Potter could not speak a word of French and he still managed to save the world from Voldermont. The measure of a man is not by the language in which he speaks but by the actions which he does." Hermione uttered softly, turning to Draco for support.

He looked at her before pulling Aria into his lap. "Aria, Aunt Hermione can't speak a word of French yet look at her, is she a failure in life?"

Aria hurriedly shook her head.

"Precisely." And with that the matter seemed to be resolved as Aria smiled brightly up at him and scrambled off his lap.

Hermione smiled in appreciation at Draco until he raised his eyebrow causing her in roll her eyes in annoyance. "What next?" She questioned softly leaning back and letting the rare summer sun to warm her face.

"We have the appointment at Fantasia and then the meeting for Merlin's Academy tomorrow."

"Morgana." Hermione muttered massaging her head lightly. "I hope it's not another budding bilingual academy." She uttered with a weak smile. Draco smirked in return.

_____________________

"You have got to be kidding me." Hermione uttered as she looked at the building before them. Towering before them stood the London Tower, the moat bridge lowered and flocks of tourists were queuing for entry. She was definitely not going to send her daughter to study in the London Tower.

"Wizard sense of humour" Draco uttered as the two of the joined the queue into the tower and Hermione only snorted in agreement. Half an hour later the three of them were inside. Once again Draco led the way, drawing them away from their prescribed tour groups and leading them down a deserted corridor. Reaching the end of the corridor Draco looked around twice before tapping the stone wall in an elaborate pattern with his wand. Very much like Diagon Alley, the wall opened up leading to an alternative corridor. The three of them hurriedly stepped in and the corridor closed behind them.

"Welcome to Fantasia! How may we help you?" A cheery voice boomed through the corridor jarring its occupants. The voice a direct contrast to their desolate surroundings and Draco was quite unsure as to which unnerved him more.

"Hi we are the Malfoy family and we have an appointment with-"

"Of Course! Just this way, and remember, a happy soul is a healthy soul!" Immediately the light was cut off and the corridor opened out. Hermione frowned at the departing comments but the three of them walked down the new opening.

Draco squinted once and then twice before frowning slightly. They had appeared in what seemed to be nothing less then a commonly barn. Hermione eyed the entire set up with an evident look of distrust.

"Loose the tie, dammit Henry, this is the fifth school. If Arthur does not get into this school I am filing for a divorce." Hermione turned as she saw a couple approaching and the wife was hurriedly tugging at the said tie before she drew out her wand and banished it all together. In front of them a young boy with a messy mop of brown hair was fiddling with his mini broom.

Hermione tried to shoot them a smile but was only met with hostility as the wife gave one look at her attire and rolled her eyes elaborately.

Including them there were a total of ten couples with children entourage, each of them regarding the others with suspicion and mistrust. Hermione almost found it discerning.

"Hello hello hellllOOOO!" Suddenly all attention was directed to the barn doors as they flew open and a large woman came bouncing out. Immediately all the parents turned on their smiles and hurriedly tried to push their child forward. Hermione and Draco rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"All right then! I am so GLAD to see so many of you here! I am so sure that each one of you would find Fantasia the perfect school for you!" Hermione cringed as each sentence which spilled out of the woman's mouth seemed to be accented with an exclamation mark.

"Now we all know that magic is from the soul, so here at Fantasia we try to ensure that our children have calm souls. Right so if everyone could take of their shoes and get comfortable. Brilliant!"

Hermione looked around to find that nobody had yet to move, leaving her to wonder who exactly she was complimenting, though minutes later everybody had discarded their shoes.

"Okie Dokie! If all the ladies could untie their hair and take off any jewellery and if the men could take off their jackets, ties and all other accessories."

Draco leaned over to Hermione and whispered softly, "Hear that Granger, now she wants our clothes off. Next she would be offering us drinks and then.." Draco raised his eyebrow suggestively and Hermione following his train of thought immediately blushed before swatting him away with a cry to "Sod off"

She then helped Aria untie the braid her hair was in and relieved her of her jacket. She herself then pulled out the pins that were holding her hair away from her face and peeled off her blazer. She found Draco also discarding his jacket and the three of them were orderly folded in a pile with the flick of Hermione's wand.

"Right now I just need all of you to shake loose. Yes yes yes feel the tension leaving you feel the stress leaving you. Shake shake shake like a bottle of cheekaide."

"She's bloody drunk." Hermione heard one of the parents mutter and she could not agree more.

Aria and the rest of the children seemed to have no problem with following her instructions and soon the parents were following as well. Hermione shared a look with Draco before she too rolled her head and wiggled her limbs though not as elaborately as everybody else.

To her horror she found the women approaching the two of them, hurriedly she turned to Draco to find the reason within itself. Draco was not moving at all and his arms were crossed firmly across his chest. Before Hermione could say anything the woman had approached him.

"Ahhhh I see all the tension in you, you must releasseee it. Come here –she pulled him close to her and began to massage his shoulders- Feel all this tension all this knots you must let them go. Let them gooooooooooooooooo. Ah Ah Ah. Let them gooooooooooooo." Hermione observed the sight trying desperately to contain her amusement as Draco struggled in the firm grip of the lady obviously uncomfortable with his predicament.

"No No No You must rellaaaxxx – she pulled Draco's head further into her bosom in attempt to soothe the kinks in his broad shoulders, much to Draco's disgust. – There don't you feel much better now poppet? I'll be keeping an eye on you yes siree!" She winked elaborately at him before bopping his head and returning to the front of the class. "I think she likes you" Hermione uttered before bursting into laughter at Draco's red face and hair in disarray.

The next half hour was spent doing some relaxation exercises as well as flexibility exercises. Draco was forced to be apart of all said exercises much to Hermione's amusement.

"You think this is very funny don't you Granger?" Draco uttered darkly as they were now seated on the floor and tea cups of tea were being passed around. Hermione did not trust herself to reply lest she burst into another fit of laughter and instead concentrated on the women before them.

"Here at Fantasia, Divination is a vital part of our curriculum and now we will be practicing some tea leave reading!" Hermione promptly choked on her tea.

"Malfoy we are leaving now." She uttered stonily gathering her blazer. Draco watched her evenly, it was common knowledge that Hermione despised Divination; he himself had little love for that subject, pure elaborate bullshit. But then again, it would be nice to see her flounder at a subject, especially since she had laughed at his earlier predicament.

"Leave now? But it's not over Granger, sit down and don't be rude." He remarked pulling forcefully at her pants leg which caused her to slip down beside him.

"Ah you over there what do you see?" The woman uttered pointing to the couple on their right, a vague prediction of rain in the future was heard and Hermione rolled her eyes in obvious disregard.

"I am not making any predictions Malfoy, so drink your tea and let's get out of here." Hermione uttered under gritted teeth as she watched the woman prance around the circle helping people decipher hidden messages in their tea leaves.

"What's the rush Granger, why don't you relax. I see you're tension." He added making an obvious mockery of the woman as he sipped at his tea his telltale smirk sliding onto her face at her obvious discomfort.

Hermione rolled her eyes yet again, but could not help the smile that graced her lips. Thankfully the tea reading session was over without either of them being called upon and the woman finally bid them goodbye remarking that they would receive their letters in the mail the next day.

The three of them finally left the Tower through a back entrance since it was already late and the tours had ended for that day.

"I am seriously starting to doubt if there is any benefit to sending Aria to such schools before Hogwarts." Hermione remarked as the three of them walked by the Thames.

"Why? She obviously could put her divination and relaxation skills to good use." Draco added simply, watching his daughter balance on the curb walk.

Hermione snorted. "Draco! I am being serious here, about Aria's well being. Which school did you go to anyway, La sociers de prodigy?"

"It's les sorciérs dé protégé, and no I did not go there. The Malfoys are all tutored by their parents, we trust no one with our education."

Just like Mrs. Weasley Hermione thought as she recalled Ginny saying something similar about her mother. "Well I guess if Merlin's Academy is not the choice then we'd just have to bring her up on our own." Hermione uttered softly as she directed her gaze at her daughter who was now prancing along the sidewalk trying desperately to keep up with her shadow.

* * *

a/n: awwww


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related characters, places and themes belong to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury and Scholastic.

* * *

_Chapter 10_

"For once this actually looks like a school." Hermione uttered as they approached the castle. They had apparated to the given apparation point and the three of them then trekked for a half hour before finally reaching a medium castle. It was very similar to Hogwarts with sprawling lands and a lake, though it did not have a Forbidden Forest for which Hermione was glad.

The three of them approached the large doors and walked through them, reaching a large hall. Hermione looked around in wonderment, if she had not been to Hogwarts she would have sworn that the hall was the most enrapturing thing she had seen in her life. Seeing nobody in the hall, the three of them followed the corridor till they came across a young man pacing outside a grey griffin.

"Excuse me, we have an appointment here at Merlin's academy." Hermione uttered cautiously. After her past two experiences she had found all educators of young wizards to be a distinct odd bunch.

The young man's head shot up as he studied Draco and Aria. "We're the Malfoys." Hermione uttered helpfully. He continued to study Aria and Draco at the same time replying, "Joshua Harrington, pleased to meet you. If you could give me a minute I could arrange for one of my staff to give you a tour."

He then turned to Hermione with a smile on his face, before he suddenly gave a loud cry of exclamation, "Hermione? The Hermione Granger?" Hermione bit her lip nervously quite sure that she had never met this man in her life. "Hermione Granger, goodness I know so much about you. It is indeed an honour to finally meet you!" He uttered suddenly, pumping her hand rather vigorously then necessary.

"Hello." Hermione replied cautiously. "And I see, you are married to Mr Malfoy, and this is your daughter?" Hermione nodded vaguely. "What a pleasure, indeed you must allow me to show you our school personally"

"Oh no, we could not trouble you-" Before she could say anymore Hermione's hand was taken by him and she was pulled down the corridor.

Draco growled slightly before he took Aria's hand in his and the two of them followed after Hermione's departing figure.

"Here at Merlin's we stress three important things, academics, etiquette and independence. The students are taught history and natural science for the first half of the day – they were led through a series of classrooms all of which Hermione found very suitable- We ensure that whatever is taught here is necessary for their future."

"Of course we talk about the rights for creatures alike, and I'll have you know Hermione that you're papers are always used as a frequent teaching source" Hermione smiled at this, she had not known that her papers were used, but she was proud to know that at least others were educating the younger generation of her cause. Perhaps this was the right school for Aria.

Joshua lead Hermione on through the school both in deep conversation of the various issues Hermione had brought up to the ministry on magical creatures. Draco and Aria lagged behind slightly observing the rooms and the facilities alike.

"And of course, not to mention that you are part of the golden trio, never in the course of history has such a bond formed among three people of such different backgrounds, a pureblood, a half blood and a pure muggle" Hermione frowned at this comment, she never really saw her friendship as such, but oblivious to her thoughts Joshua rattled on about Merlin's academy.

"Uncle Draco, do I have to study the whole day?" Aria questioned softly as they trooped past the library. Hearing her question, Joshua turned around. "The mornings are spent studying as we believe that is when children retain the most information, however in the afternoons we have etiquette classes to shape girls into young woman, followed by games and activities before self study at night."

"At night? When do the children go home?" Hermione questioned, quite perturbed. "At Merlin's Academy we stress independence, such that upon entry to the finer schools, they do not feel at loss. Hence the students stay in our premises until the weekend where they floo home." Hermione frowned at this; she did not like the idea of being separated from Aria while she was still so young.

Joshua was about to continue to lead them through the school once more when Hermione shook her head politely, "Thank you very much Mr. Harrington but I think we should be going now, we would be looking forward to seeing you soon though."

"Of course Hermione! I'll mail you the application forms this afternoon, good day, it was a pleasure meeting all of you." Hermione nodded once before the three of them started out of the castle and back down the trek to the apparation point.

_____________________

"So Granger, found the perfect school then?" Draco questioned as he swung Aria over a protruding bolder. Hermione let out a laugh as she saw Aria pull a face.

"Not really-" Draco's head shot up as he eyed the witch strolling next to him.

"No? but it practically screamed your name, eager headmaster, full of books and studying- I bet they even have a hand raising course" Draco did a weak impression of Hermione jumping up and down to raise her hand in class.

Hermione rolled her eyes in amusement. "Really? Looks like you could benefit from it too." She added shooting him a lopsided grin which immediately seized his antics.

"Why do I need a hand raising class, I can raise mine just fine. See both at one time!" Aria added suddenly throwing her hands in the air, nearly cuffing Draco.

"So Aria, what do you think, did you like any of the schools so far?" Hermione questioned as she took one of Aria's outstretched hands in her own to ensure that the child did not stumble on the loose ground.

"Merlin's was alright. Sirius and James go there sometimes, but I think I'd die if I had to study there. It's so ugh!" Aria added rubbing her hands up and down her arms to enunciate her disgust.

"Mmhum, I didn't like Merlin's that much either." Hermione added contemplatively, more to herself than anything.

Draco turned to her in amusement. "But it's perfect Granger habitat"

Hermione glowered at him. "I read because I enjoy it, not because I was cultivated from young to do so, and, that would not have gotten me very far if Harry and Ron had not saved me from that troll in first year."

Draco was looking at her in something close to shock. "The golden trio was formed because of a troll?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped into the apparation point, "You have a knack for picking at the finer points of life don't you?"

Draco smirked and picked up Aria, "It's one of my many spectacular traits." And with that the two of them apparated home.

_____________________

Hermione looked at the three letters in shock before she passed them over to Draco. The three of them had returned from Merlin's Academy and proceeded for lunch. Seconds after Aria had flooed to Harry's place for a play date with Sirius and James, the letters had been owled in.

"We got into the French school as well." Hermione added in amusement as she slipped open the parchment. "She got all three." Draco remarked as he glanced over the other two letters.

"I'm not sending her to les sorciérs dé protégé." Draco added tersely throwing its application letter aside and Hermione found herself agreeing. She hardly glanced at the application form of Fantasia before placing it aside, not intending her daughter to become the next Parvati or Lavender or even worst, the next Trelawney.

"So all we are left with is Merlin's Academy." Hermione added softly fingering the thick wad of application forms. "Draco…I don't think I want Aria to be away from us, she's only six years old." She remarked leaning back into the study room settee.

Draco shot her a wolfish smile. Until then he was quite assured that Hermione would send their daughter to Merlin's Academy if so would give her more time in her planner, but evidently he was wrong.

At that moment the fireplace flared to life and Aria's head stuck out. "Aunt Hermione, Aunt Ginny said that she wants you to come for tea." In the background Ginny's voice could be heard admonishing one of her boys for something before the connection was cut off.

"Why do we allow our daughter to associate with the Potters." Draco uttered slowly, knowing very well that Hermione was going to ignore the question.

"We could ask Ginny's advice as to which school to choose, she did say something about sending James and Sirius to Merlin's" Hermione added waving a cleansing charm over herself before she reached towards the mantle to get some floo powder.

"We are asking for advice from _the Potters_?" Draco uttered slowly as Hermione stepped into the fireplace. Hermione rolled her eyes before flooing away. Draco shook his head in disagreement and seconds later he too had entered the fireplace and flooed into the Potter residence.

The last thing Hermione had expected when she tumbled out of the fireplace was to see Draco step out seconds later. "What are you doing here?" She uttered hurriedly dusting the soot off her attire and hoping that she could push Malfoy back to where he had come from.

"You think that I am going let the Potters decide what is right for _my _daughter?" Draco remarked scathingly.

"No but-"

"Hermione! thanks for-oh!" Ginny appeared seconds later into the receiving room her confusion apparent for the arrival of Draco.

"Hello Malfoy, nice of you to join us."

Draco inclined his head once and Ginny shot Hermione a look, a what-the-hell-is-he-doing-here look. Hermione frowned once before following Ginny towards the sitting room.

"Uncle Draco!" Aria exclaimed brightly upon seeing her guardian and she scrambled onto his lap. "Hi Aunt Hermione!" she added seeing Hermione seated next to him.

"I helped Aunt Ginny make tea biscuits today, just like how I helped Gran Annie that time, remember! But Aunt Ginny didn't have the icing tube which Gran Annie had, she just magicked the icing on which was cool too." Aria remarked lightly.

Ginny watched her niece fondly as she retold the events of the passing hour to Hermione and Malfoy. Perhaps if Malfoy was able to stomach all that without a complaint, then he was heading for an improvement, she thought as she brought in the said tea biscuits.

"Harry is at work so I thought we could have a little girl chat." Ginny added shooting Malfoy another glare but he remained politely oblivious watching Aria and Ginny's two sons play a grounded version of quidditch in the hall.

Hermione cleared her throat once and shot Ginny an apologetic look. "Aria received her application letters today, but I..we don't want to send her to Merlin's. The program is wonderful but I don't think I could be apart from her for so long." Hermione added and Ginny nodded in understanding.

"Harry and I felt the same so we decided to send the boys to Merlin's camps. They hold them once a while; teach them a bit of the basics and such." Hermione nodded before turning to Draco only to find that he was no longer seated next to her.

Seeing that the quidditch game was pitched against his daughter, it was two of the Potter boys against his only child, Draco decided that it required a bit of intervention on his behalf and to even the tally he joined in.

"If I didn't see it for myself I wouldn't have believed it." Ginny muttered softly as she watched Malfoy manoeuvre her niece through a set of winning game plans. Hermione smiled softly as she watched the two of them.

"SCORE! That's blondies three and Potties nil!"

"Aria!" Hermione exclaimed hearing her daughter referring to her cousins as potties.

"Don't mind them Hermione, it's just a game. Come on children tea time!" Ginny called out balancing a sleepy Lily on her hip and at the same time skilfully directing the tea titbits and cutlery marching onto the dinning table.

The children immediately dropped their toys and rushed to the table, Hermione following slowly behind.

"Blondies trash Potties, has a nice ring to it doesn't it?" Draco uttered as he approached Hermione. She smiled and spun around poking him in the chest, "Why am I not surprised that you were behind all this. Honestly potties? They are her cousins, Draco."

"So, they didn't seem to mind."

"They are children and what could they say after _you_ came up with that name?"

"Yes. The Potties will always live in fear of the Malfoys." Draco stated proudly the win from the game obviously getting to his head.

Hermione shook her head, a smirk on her face, "Yes all hail Malfoy." She added, rolling her eyes as he strode towards the dinning table.

"Glad you know Granger" He called back turning around and approaching her.

Hermione raised her eyebrows as he came up to her. "Did she-Weasley have anything useful to say?"

Hermione growled softly. "You are in her house Draco, at least have the courtesy to call her by name. And yes, she did. Merlin's Academy offers summer camps once in a while where they cover the basics and necessities of education. I suppose we could send Aria there time to time and other than that we could educate her on our own."

Draco nodded a wolfish smile on his lips, "Our daughter is going to be a genius. She is going to learn everything from good looks and perfect grades from me. And she'll learn…all the girly things from you."

Hermione snorted. "All the girly things?! Like… How to raise your hand in class?" She added a very Draco like smirk gracing her lips.

"Exactly what I had in mind Granger, see we don't even need to send her to Merlin's" Draco retorted grinning.

"Ugh you are impossible." Hermione uttered throwing her hands in the air as she stalked towards the dinning room. Though, she could not seem to wipe off the silly smile on her face.

* * *

a/n: The boyfriend just read through the above and stated that there is no real life man who would act like Mr. Draco Malfoy. I don't see why not.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related characters, places and themes belong to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury and Scholastic.

* * *

_Chapter 11_

The weekend was past in a blur of activities including filling up the rejection forms for all three schools. Although Hermione did include a personal note of apology which Draco thought was entirely unnecessary, and thus concluded the first week of Aria entering the lives of Hermione and Draco.

Draco awoke to the distinct smell of sausages. He tumbled out of bed and padded slowly towards the dinning room, only to find it empty. Frowning he followed the smell and found himself in the kitchen.

"Morning Daddy!" His heart gave a sudden leap and he was left speechless, he opened his mouth and was about to say something when he caught Hermione's eye and she shook her head slightly. "Why are you up so early?" He questioned, his stomach growling loudly. Where were the house-elves?

"Its ten'o clock Daddy. You slept in, we're making breakfast." Aria exclaimed and sat at the counter top.

"I thought you couldn't cook?" Draco questioned as he turned to Hermione who simply shrugged. "I never wanted to, it's a simple spell Draco how hard can it be?" Hermione uttered with ease, her mind reminding her of the ten previous attempts she had made.

Draco nodded and lauded his plate with sausages before grabbing a cup of coffee off the counter. "Aren't you supposed to be in work?" Draco exclaimed suddenly as he realised that it was actually quite late on a Monday morning. Hermione shrugged.

"Mother was fired." Aria stated simply chewing on her toast. "What? Neville fired you?" Draco exclaimed turning to Hermione who was turning a bright shade of red.

"It's alright Dad, Mother is not hurting anymore." Aria exclaimed sliding of the counter and skipping over to Hermione. Draco frowned and turned to Hermione with an eyebrow raised. "Neville gave me a six month leave to sort everything out." He nodded tersely, expecting Hermione to bring out her planner and reschedule their days with Aria, but to his surprise she simply grabbed her own plate and joined him at the counter.

"Doing anything today?" She questioned as she took a sip of her orange juice. Draco shook his head. "Aria, what would you like to do today?" She asked the young girl.

"How about we go for… A PICNIC!" Aria exclaimed in excitement. Draco saw the sparkle in Hermione's eye. "Splendid" he heard her murmur. Draco sat up slightly. "Come'on lets goooooo." Aria wailed pulling at their hands. Hermione let out a laugh. "Aria how about you go change out of those clothes and we'll meet you at the door? The girl nodded eagerly.

Draco turned and watched as Hermione transfigured her clothes into a white sundresss, before she waved her wand and conjured several sandwhiches and chips and placed them into a basket.

Hermione turned to Draco, "You're com- Oh." He was now dressed in appropriate attire and was placing bottled water into the basket before he shrunk it and placed it in his pocket.

Hermione smiled and found herself unnaturally happy as the three of them set of for the day.

_____________________

Finding the best picnic spot in the world, as Aria had put it, had took up most of the day, and the three of them were tired by the time they settled down for lunch.

"I am soooooo tired, it's unbelievable." Aria exclaimed lightly as Hermione handed out their lunches. Draco rolled over and groaned, in an undertone he murmured, "She's tired, I just carried her half of the way" Hermione catching his remarks, tried to cover her laugh. Aria then raced through her lunch before running off to explore the 'best picnic spot in the whole wide world', leaving Hermione and Draco behind.

Draco rolled on his stomach and turned to Hermione only to find her picking up a book from her basket. "Oh no you don't" He murmured and grabbed the book from her hands.

And banishing it. He turned to find Hermione with a faint glare on her face and her arms crossed across her chest, her frown displaying her obvious annoyance at his actions.

"Beautiful Day." Draco uttered pointedly ignoring Hermione's glare as he leaded back onto the picnic rug.

"Give it back Draco."

"Give what back exactly Hermione, you should learn to be more specific. People might think you're referring to something else."

Draco's grinned deepened as Hermione developed a light blush before she narrowed her eyes at him once more.

"My book Draco. Give it back."

"Now why would you want a book on such a glorious day when there are so many other things we could be going?"

Hermione glowered at him and crossed her arms over her chest, "Like what?"

Draco grinned and flipped over onto his side, "Like following Bridget's advice."

Hermione frowned unable to recall any said advice that was applicable here.

"You're memory skills baffle me." Draco uttered earning a glower from Hermione.

"If he wasn't yours I would have jumped him right then." Draco drawled doing an apt impression of Bridget.

Hermione burst into laughter, "She said no such thing!" but she had to give him credit it did sound like something her cousin would say not to mention that the re-enaction was rather accurate.

"Did we not establish that I do not lie?" Draco remarked lightly

"But…But I would have remembered, she did _not_" Hermione added the smile tugging at her lips.

"Denial. Or is that jealousy?" Draco questioned causing Hermione to snort in indignation.

"Neither." She added.

"Or both." Draco added thoughtfully causing Hermione to break into laughter.

"Is there a point in this conversation?" She questioned rolling onto her stomach still smiling.

"Do all you're conversations have a point?"

"No but-" Draco raised his eyebrow at her causing Hermione to smile softly.

"I haven't laughed like this since…" She had not laughed like this nor felt so silly or carefree since she had last met up with Harry and …Ron. Unconsciously she bit her lip.

"…since a long time." She replied softly before turning her face upwards to Draco's with a smile. "Thank you."

She saw Draco observing her with one of his unreadable expressions. Slowly he reached out and thumbed her lip, pulling it from its confinements.

"You shouldn't bite your lip." He uttered softly, so much that Hermione could barely here him. "Sorry" she uttered instinctively and Draco's eyes flashed once. Tenderly he rubbed her lips. Morgana this woman with her apologies and gratitude was certainly going to be the undoing of him.

He watched as Hermione blushed and then frowned, "Stop it." She remarked tersely, but she heard the hesitation in her voice and Draco heard it too so he started to plant butterfly kisses along her neck and smirked inwardly as he heard her moan.

"Are you sure you want me to stop?" Draco murmured moving off her neck and onto her mouth. Hermione shook her head slowly, suddenly unsure of the feeling burning in her stomach. Gods this woman was insatiable Draco thought smirking into her hair. Only Hermione would try to fight him, and still respond to him so well.

"Aunt Hermione!" Hermione heard Aria calling to her in the distance and hurriedly pushed Draco away. "We shouldn't do this, it's not right." She exclaimed and hurriedly ran off towards where the voice of Aria was.

Draco sighed and flopped back down on the grass. Hermione was different, she was innocent, she was .. not like other girls he had been with. Draco thought wryly. He ran his hands through his hair, suddenly unsure why he was even bothering with Hermione when he had so many other girls. Because she is different. Because she is special, he found himself thinking. Before growling in irritation and rising to his feet, heading in the general direction from which he had heard Aria.

* * *

a/n: _"Women of this age are hardly ever innocent"_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related characters, places and themes belong to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury and Scholastic.

* * *

_Chapter 12_

The three of them had returned back to the manor late in the evening. Hermione had hurriedly rushed to her room, realising that she had plans for the evening. Draco's behaviour surfaced in her mind before she hurriedly squashed it.

_He kissed her. Not like he had not done it before. But he kissed her. With no reason. It's just a kiss. But. He bloody kissed her!._

She did not need to think of those things right now, especially when she realised that she did not actually want him stop. Disgusted slightly with her self, Hermione flounced into the shower concentrating her thoughts purely on the dinner date she had in a few minutes.

_____________________

Hermione stepped out of the shower and towelled her hair dry. She bit her lip wondering for a moment what she would tell Draco about her date. Absolutely nothing she thought before she frowned slightly.

Stepping into her black dress, she swept her wand and some money into her purse before she slipped on her heels and stepped out of the room.

"Did I miss something?" Draco questioned as he eyed her attire. Hermione jumped slightly and uncomfortably tugged at her curls before looking at Draco in his eye. "I am going out for dinner." She uttered and watched as he narrowed his eyes. "Alone?" Hermione tried to quell the impending blush, "No…with a friend." Draco nodded tersely. A friend, dressed like that? Right. Before he turned on his heel and walked down the corridor and down the stairs.

"Mother you look pretty." Hermione smiled down at her daughter and fondly cupped her face. "Thank you." – "Are you coming back soon?" Hermione shook her head "Probably long after your bed time dear, be good alright?" She replied kissing her daughter dearly on her cheek before stepping into the study and flooing off to her dinner date.

_____________________

Draco scowled as he sat in the study, proof reading the Malfoy accounts. He had put Aria to bed three hours ago, despite her insistence to wait up for Hermione. Hermione. He growled as he pushed his table away. Poor innocent Hermione he had thought. It was a lie. She was probably out there having the time of her life with every guy she met. Perhaps she didn't even care two cents about Aria. He snarled in annoyance, wonderful Hermione who was able to date every guy except him. Draco growled, she was allowed to live her own life. It was best he lived his own, now where did he put Monica's address.

Suddenly the fireplace roared to life and Hermione stumbled out, making a rush for the study door, but Draco's voice stopped her.

"Oh thank God Draco, hurry we have to get Aria to the Burrow!" Hermione watched as Draco remained unmoved standing at his table. "Did you not hear me Draco, we have to go-"

"I heard you very well Granger." Hermione cringed at the venom in his tone. "Did you have a fun date?" He drawled. Hermione's eyes shot up in surprise. "What? Draco, please now is not the time, we have to go."

She stepped back in surprise as he approached her. "Granger was your date everything you wanted?" Hermione was caught as he suddenly reached for her hands and held them behind her and pushed his mouth against hers, his tongue roaming claming and conquering. Hermione shivered slightly, before suddenly she pushed Draco away. Draco stepped back, and to his surprise he found tears in Hermione's eyes.

"Draco, please, we need to get Aria and leave now." Draco nodded mutely, suddenly unsure of himself, but his feet took him to Aria's room where he bundled the child in his arms and carried her into the study. As he approached Hermione he took in her appearance and his eyes narrowed further.

Her dress was torn and her lip was cut, a dark bruise the form of a hand was appearing around her neck. She had a lot of explaining to do he thought as he stepped into the fireplace.

Instead of stumbling out Hermione remained in the fireplace and passed Aria to Molly. "Harry?" She questioned. "He left -" Hermione had already flooed off with Draco in tow.

"Granger." Hermione spun around as Draco clutched her shoulders tightly. The two of them had flooed into a restaurant. "What the hell is going on?"

Hermione took a deep breath and broke into a run, Draco following right behind her. "You know how Harry thought he knew who killed Ron and Pansy?" Draco nodded frowning slightly his legs keeping pace with Hermione's. "Well, I went.. I had a date with him tonight."

Draco growled suddenly and stopped. "You had dinner with a potential killer? Granger are you out of your mind?!" Hermione sighed, "It was a risk I was willing to take." Draco glared at her and continued to run with her as they raced through the city streets.

"Well things kind of went out of hand, and he.. but Harry… and" Hermione bit her lip unsure had how to continue. Draco growled, he would talk to her later he thought, but now they had more pressing maters at hand. "Where are we going Granger." Hermione was about to reply when Harry appeared in front of them, nearly barrelling into them.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "Hermione! He got away, but he wasn't the killer to begin with." Hermione sighed and massaged her head, the night's activities catching up with her. "Malfoy." Harry uttered nodding towards Draco. "Potter."

"Where's Aria?" Harry questioned. "At the Burrow" Hermione murmured and then felt Harry apparating next to her before she too did the same.

Hermione side stepped smoothly as a red head barrelled into Harry nearly knocking him down. "Harry! Thank God I was so worried." Draco watched as Ginny kissed her husband and cleared his throat uncomfortably as he observed Hermione. She kept tugging at the hemline of her dress. Something was obviously bothering her.

"Hermione, why don't you stay the night you look horrible." Ginny exclaimed taking in Hermione. Hermione sighed and massaged her head. "No thanks Potter, we're going home." Draco exclaimed Aria already in his arms.

Ginny growled. "You're not her keeper Malfoy, Hermione is old enough to make her own decisions for Aria and herself." Ginny remarked looking at her best friend and niece fondly.

Hermione sighed and hugged Ginny before she mumbled, "It's alright Ginny, but I'd rather be home." Ginny nodded before she let her go. Hermione took Draco's hand and he apparated them to the manor. Placing Aria in her room and tucking her in, Draco watched as Hermione headed to her own room.

No way. He thought, she still had a lot of explaining to do and he grabbed her hand, and steered her towards his room. Hermione sighed and collapsed on the bed curling into a ball as she snuggled between the silk sheets.

Draco stepped out of his shoes and slipped in beside her. Something flared in his heart when Hermione turned her tear stained face up to his and curled comfortably into his side.

Draco tenderly wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead. He held her tightly when he realised that she was shaking.

"Draco… I… it was horrible." Draco remained silent and let Hermione speak. "I thought I knew what I was doing when he brought me home. But he was…he wasn't what I expected." Hermione shuddered silently.

"I never felt so defenceless before. If Harry hadn't come in then, I don't know what would have happened." Suddenly Hermione turned and looked up into Draco's eyes "He said the queerest thing about Aria, about how he was going to capture her and teach her. And how he was on his way already. It was as if he wasn't referring to himself." Hermione let out a sigh and snuggled deeper into Draco's arms, closing her eyes. This may not be right, but after what I have gone through tonight I don't think I can survive without it. Those were the last thoughts Hermione had before she drifted off to sleep.

Draco felt Hermione fall asleep beside him before he threw the blankets over the two of them and placed Hermione such that she was comfortable beside him before waving off the lights

* * *

a/n: "_in the darkness there is no one to save you"_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related characters, places and themes belong to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury and Scholastic.

* * *

_Chapter 13_

Hermione woke the next day to find herself in her bedroom. She shook her head as pieces of last night came to here slowly. Draco must have brought her back here she thought as she ran her fingers through her hair. Maybe he wasn't all that bad.

Stumbling to the bathroom, she proceeded to soak herself in a long bath before feeling ready to face the world.

_____________________

Draco looked at Harry before him. He had sent Aria to her grandmother's for the day after receiving the letter in the mail.

"Does Hermione know about this?" Harry questioned gesturing at the letter. "Hermione's still asleep." He answered monotonously as his eyes once again swept through the letter. For once in his life he actually felt defeated, that would probably explain why he was willing enough to call upon Potter he thought.

"You should tell her, I'll try and find a way out of this. Ginny and Molly can watch Aria while you both sort this out." Draco nodded and ushered Harry towards the fireplace. Harry turned and look towards Draco. "Malfoy, I know you both will find away." Draco raised an eyebrow and watched as Harry disappeared into the fireplace.

"Draco?" Draco turned back as he heard Hermione's voice. "Where's Aria? ...What's wrong?" She questioned taking in his messy hair and worried scowl. Draco waved a parchment towards her and Hermione caught it effortlessly:

_To: Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger,_

_We would like to inform you that Mr and Mrs Parkinson have challenged your place as Aria's guardians and have made an appointment with you at 8am Wednesday, at court room five._

_Sincerely,_

_The Wizgamont._

Today was Tuesday, they had but just a day to prepare. Hermione looked at Draco in surprise. "They can't do this." She uttered. Draco remained silent. "But, Molly Arthur and the rest of the Weasley family have just as much claim over Aria as they do, surely they can do something, we must do something." Draco shook his head. "The case is against us, and even if the Weasleys are to do something, the Parkinsons are superior."

"That's ridiculous." Hermione stated passionately. "I am not going to let them touch her.", She then tuned on her heel and apparated from the room.

Draco watched her go before rising to his feet. Hermione was right; he could not let her go. Striding swiftly he entered his fireplace; it was time he paid his lawyer a visit.

Hermione spent the day in the ministry's library reading up about the Parkinson family. Pansy's brother Patrick was married to a tall blonde witch named Bianca. They had no children of their own yet made extensive contributions to the Ministry and Saint Mungo's hospital alike. Patrick had been accused as a Death Eater, but the charges were proven to be fallacious.

Hermione frowned they really had nothing of a case against them, in fact it did look like the Parkinsons would win. She glared at her notes, unwilling to face defeat and continued to draw out her case through the night.

_____________________

Draco sighed, he had just tucked Aria in before retiring to his chambers. He had not seen Hermione for the entire day and frowned at that thought. His lawyer had also laid out the case before him and had plainly told him that there was no possible way that he could win. This was the last night Aria would be staying in the manor and just where the hell was Granger he found himself thinking bitterly.

As if on cue, he heard his room door slip open. "Draco? Draco are you awake?" He heard Hermione whisper and waved on the lights. "Where have you been?" He snarled as he took in her appearance, her face was drawn taunt and her eyes were listless and bloodshot. To his surprise Hermione shrugged and climbed to sit on the foot of the bed.

"Draco, look, I have been in the library the entire day and-" "Don't bother, my lawyer already said that it was a loosing case." Hermione frowned. "You went to see a lawyer?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "What did you think Granger, that I would sit here and let them take her away?" Hermione held her breathe, and all this while she had thought that Draco saw Aria as a burden.

"Alright I- " Draco growled. "Granger, I already have the best lawyer on this case and he said that the case is hopeless. Yet, instead of spending the last day with Aria, you were- "

"Would you listen to me for a moment Draco! Stop saying we're going to loose because we are not, in case you forgot, I was trained to be a lawyer too!" Draco glared at the witch in front of him.

Hermione took in a shallow breathe before spreading out her papers on the bed. When did Malfoy become so disagreeable she asked herself. Based on his behaviour last night, she was alright to carry out her plan but now..

"Well, here it says that the Malfoys have contributed generously to both the Ministry and Saint Mungo's since 1923."

"You could have saved your breathe Granger, I know all this." Hermione did not let Draco's words bring her down and she continued now with a sparkle in her eye.

"This means that your family has contributed a lot more than the Parkinsons who only started in 1945. Further more, Patrick was charged as a Death Eater which does not look good on his record- "

"Granger, have you seen my record?" Malfoy bit angrily. Hermione let out a breath. "No but what does it matter, everybody knows that you are a much better person than Patrick is or ever will be."

Draco sat up a bit straighter. This was why Hermione meant that much to him he realised, she faced up to him and took his anger yet was still able to stand up for him. Perhaps this was what friends were all about he thought and this was why the three of them were always inseparable.

"And even so, he hardly did anything to help the war and neither did his wife, unlike you who fought for the Order and thus makes an exemplary role model."

Draco smirked, Hermione had completely left out her own role in the war and how very much she was a respected witch in society as well. One day he would have to teach Hermione to loose her humility. It was enduring, but it would not get her far in life.

"But, even with that I don't not sure we have a definite chance. Patrick has an added advantage because he is married and.."

"Well I guess we'd just have to change that then." Hermione smiled slightly glad to have Draco back in his agreeable mood.

"And how do you propose we do that ? I don't think Patrick is going to break up with his wife any time soon, and last time I checked neither of us were at the verge of getting married."

Hermione watched as a lazy smirk appeared on Draco's face and he stared at her with a grin. "What? You're not getting married soon right?"

Draco eyed her. "Granger, how about you and I get together." Hermione turned red, much to Draco's delight. "You want to marry me? Hermione Granger who does not have a drop of pureblood in her. That's that's…"

Draco let out a laugh. "No, actually I want to marry Hermione Granger who loves her daughter like her own and is probably the most brilliant witch of her time." If it was possible Hermione turned a deeper shade of red.

"But I…"

"Come on Hermione, it's not like you do have any other potential proposals in line, what have you got to loose?"

"What have I got to gain?" Hermione questioned softly biting her lip. Draco reached out and brushed her lip out of her mouth. "Gain? You get to marry the hottest Bachelor in Europe and we get to keep Aria."

Hermione contemplated this softly a small smile on her face. Draco was right, she had nothing to loose, and a daughter to gain. "For the record, that was the worst proposal I've ever heard." Draco smirked and kissed her and this time, Hermione had no qualms about kissing him back.

_____________________

Draco was pulling her down on top of him when he found Hermione pushing him away once again. He let her ago, such that she now toppled over him. "Draco, hurry we have to get married now, the hearing is in six hours!"

"Aren't you the anxious one." Draco murmured but complied, getting of the bed and calling his wand to him. "Coming?" He questioned giving his hand to Hermione who took it willingly and he apparated them both to Mr. Baker's house.

"Robert!" Draco called out knocking on the door loudly. "Where are we?" Hermione questioned softly. They were on the doorstep of a very large house. "Mr. Baker, an old friend of the family. He can perform our marriage." Draco replied shortly as a light in the house flickered on and a voice called out to give him a second.

Shortly the door swung open and they were greeted by an aged stooped wizard. "Mr Malfoy? What can I do for you at this early hour?" He questioned, obviously having just awoken.

"Robert, this is Hermione Granger, I need you to marry us." Draco uttered simply and walked into the house, Hermione followed behind him.

Without questioning Robert nodded and disappeared into an adjacent room and reappeared shortly with a thick book. "Shall we begin then?" Hermione nodded slowly. She still couldn't believe that she was actually getting married to Draco Malfoy her once nemesis. But he isn't anymore is he? She thought. No, now he was just a good friend. A really good friend who is allowed to kiss her whenever he wants the voice in her head reminded her. She swallowed loudly.

"Robert? Robert? What's going on?" Hermione watched as a old tubby lady entered the parlour. "Mr Malfoy here, is getting married, Margaret."

"Oh how simply romantic!" The lady cried and clapped her hands together. "My dear, you look wonderful but surely you're not wearing that to get married?" Hermione realising that Margaret was addressing her looked down at her attire of jeans and a casual top. "I really didn't… It doesn't really matter, since we are kind of in a rush and- "

"Nonsense! You only get married once don't you. This will fit you perfectly!" Hermione watched as Margaret waved her wand over her and her attire was transfigured into a smart wedding gown. Draco smirked as Hermione, obviously embarrassed by the extravagance, was thanking Margaret ardently.

"Ah Mr Malfoy, don't think I forgot about you. There you go! Simply ravishing! Come on then Robert, complete your job."

Hermione turned to face Draco who was now smartly dressed in a tuxedo and was smirking at her. She breathed in a sigh.

"Right, where was I, ah Hermione, if you would take Mr. Malfoy's hand. Excellent –Draco had reached out and clasped Hermione's hands in his- Now repeat after me, I will forever honour and treasure you, and till my last breath I will stand by your side."

Hermione and Draco both recited the prose and then Mr. Baker uttered a few words in a language which Hermione did not quite catch.

"Well then, you may kiss your bride, Draco."

That was all? Hermione was quite much expecting a lot more words and more powerful spells. The other weddings she had attended were a lot longer, but then again, half of verses said there were the bride and groom proclaiming their love to each other. Something which obviously was not going to hap- Hermione's train of thought was cut off as Draco's lips pressed upon hers.

"That was wonderful!" Margaret exclaimed in delight as Draco took Hermione's hands in his. "Here you go Mr. Malfoy, and congratulations." Draco nodded as he received the certificate from and placed it in his robes.

"Hermione, dear, I took a few photographs, I thought you might like them." Hermione smiled and accepted the photographs Margaret had pressed into her hand. She did not look at them and slipped them into the robes she had pulled over her dress.

"Are you sure both of you wouldn't like to stay for tea and some cookies." Margaret questioned as she accompanied the two of them to the door, her husband following her. "No it's quite alright, Thank you very much for everything!" Hermione called out and took Draco's arm and the two of them apparated to the manor, just in time to hear the study clock chime seven.

_____________________

"I'll get Aria, you go and get your case ready." Draco uttered and pulled Hermione in for another kiss before sweeping out of the room. Hermione stood for a few seconds her fingers lingering on her lips before she snapped herself out of her dreamy state and hurried off to Draco's room where she had left her notes.

An hour later she arrived in the study, cleaned up after a shower and dressed immaculately in a smart skirt and silk camisole beneath a work jacket. Her case notes were in the black suitcase she held and she knew them practically by heart.

Draco and Aria were waiting for her in the study. Over Breakfast Draco had explained the situation to his daughter who had took the news seriously.

"Mummy, I love you and I don't want to stay with Uncle Patrick and even if he makes me stay there I'll run away and come back here to stay with you and Dad." Hermione hugged the girl and kissed her forehead.

"Aria, dear, I wouldn't let you go even if the world counted on it." Draco grinned and whisked the girl onto his shoulders. "Ready?" He questioned Hermione who nodded and took his hand before they apparated to the ministry.

* * *

a/n: a bit fast?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related characters, places and themes belong to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury and Scholastic.

* * *

_Chapter 14_

"Good day, today we are here to question the guardianship of Miss Aria Weasley." Justin Fennel uttered towards the jury. Hermione nodded her head slowly. As there was a minor involved, only the jury attended the hearing. She observed as Aria sat in the middle of the court floor and smiled in encouragement at her. Across the room Draco winked at her.

"For the Proposition, we have Mr Briggs, representing Mr and Mrs Parkinson, and for the opposition we have Mr St- "

Hermione cleared her throat. "Your Honour, I will be representing the opposition." Justin's eyes lit up as he saw Hermione. He had worked with her previously and enjoyed the calm and maturity she brought to the court.

"Well then, we have Hermione representing the Opposition, which are Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."

Hermione took in a breath. As Mr. Briggs began his stand, he started with a long list of contributions which the Parkinson family had made to society, he then went on to elaborate the close family unit which his party represented and how they would always put Aria first as they are her true blood relations. He then concluded his case.

Hermione smiled. Mr Briggs had said everything she had expected him to say and hence she was well versed in all the apt rebuttals.

"Greetings Ladies and Gentleman, your Honour and Aria – "

"Hi Mummy!" The young girl chirped up, happy to see Hermione on the stand instead of the previous man who was glaring at her continuously.

The jury chuckled lightly as Hermione waved to her daughter.

"We have heard Mr. Briggs explain extensively of the contributions of the Parkinson family, but let me now bring to light the contributions of the Malfoy family. Unlike the proposition, I shall not dwell exceedingly on this, since we all know just how much the Malfoys have contributed to the society and if Aria's welfare was to be based on contributions to society then Mr. Malfoy would win hands down. But, Aria's upbringing is not based on such, instead I would feel personally that it is based on the kind of role model that her guardians pose as. Let us take Mr. Malfoy for example, as we know, Mr. Malfoy partook actively in the war against Voldermont and embodies a great man. Not only did he fight to protect every single one of us here but he also risked his life by playing as a spy. Mr. Malfo- "

"Objection your honour! We did not come here to listen to the goodness of ." Hermione heard Patrick's loud obnoxious laugh fill the courtroom and his wife's high pitch giggle followed soon after. The jury remained silent.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Yes, but neither did we come to listen to the contributions of the Parkinson family. –this time the court did erupt in laughter and Hermione was slightly cheered by the support- But, as we all do know about the contributions of Mr Draco Malfoy, let us now compare him with Mr Patrick Parkinson. Mr Parkinson was accused of being a Death Eater in- "

"Objection! Mr. Parkinson was cleared of all said charges against him."

Hermione frowned before continuing, "Mr. Parkinson although cleared did not fight for the light. Now I ask you, for a daughter, the daughter of a War hero, Ronald Weasley, none the less, would it not be better to stay with somebody who is similar to her father, someone who fought with her father, on the same side? .." Hermione trailed off, finding herself suddenly lost for words as she struggled to control the grief that was threatening to overflow.

"Point of Information, your Honor." Hermione turned as she saw Draco stand up. "Please take the floor Mr. Malfoy and state your point."

Draco approached the opposite stand, his eyes never leaving Hermione. He didn't bother with introductions quite aware that everyone in the court room knew who he was, and he started to speak. "Hermione Granger, ever so humble, - a few nods went around the jury- is unable to point out her own part in the war and the remarkable witch that she is. Not to mention that she was Ronald's best friend and evidently cares more for Aria than anybody possibly can. I would ask you to take this in account as you factor your decision." He stepped down from the stand and watched as Hermione turned a bright hue of red and shook her head. Draco's speech had provided her with the time she needed to compose herself and she curtained off her speech and sat down.

Mr Briggs then took the stand and played his only ace. The fact that Mr. Parkinson was married and could provide a stable home for Aria, something which the opposition could not. Hermione began to worry as she saw much of the jury agreeing with him. Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly as he shot a glare at her and climbed off the stand.

Hermione gathered her nerves and approached the stand. "Contrary to what the proposition says the opposition is able to provide a stable and-"

"Objection! Neither of you are married and from your said history the whole of England knows that neither you or Draco can get along."

Hermione breathed out, Mr Briggs was certainly starting to grate her nerves. "Actually, Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger are married"

The courtroom erupted in whispers and Mr. Briggs jumped to his feet. "Blasphemous! Surely Miss Granger, we all know that Mr. Malfoy would never marry a mudblood!"

Hermione's eyes widened and this time the courtroom did erupt in chaos. Draco jumped to his feet and was approaching Mr. Briggs when Justin Fennel silenced the courtroom.

"Mr. Briggs, I will not tolerate that sort of abuse to the opposition. Another such term will see you unfit for this courtroom and I will without fail grant the opposition in victory. This outbreak is sure to have undermined you and your case Mr. Briggs. Be seated."

Justin Fennel then cast the counter curse on the courtroom but the silence still remained. He then turned to Hermione. "Hermione, do you need to take time to- "

Hermione shook her head, "It's alright your Honour, I will continue." The jury nodded in approval. ", I take it that you have not read the papers of late?" Hermione questioned, nodding towards him and granting him permission to answer the question.

"I have Miss Granger. But I hardly believe anything the Daily Prophet writes." This gained quite a few titters from ardent Daily Prophet fans amongst the jury.

"Well then, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, Mr Malfoy and myself are married –Hermione enlarged the marriage certificate such that the jury could see- Yes what Mr. Briggs said earlier is true, that Draco and I were not best of friends in school, but we were young then, how many of us know what we were doing at 13? –this gained a few chuckles from the jury and Hermione smiled- But we have grown past that, and because we love Aria so much, we were willing to do anything for her. So, I implore you to choose wisely, who do you really think is the best for Aria?" Hermione breathed out a sigh and settled back down at her seat.

_____________________

Justin Fennel smiled at Hermione. The case was not what he had expected but Hermione had done him proud. He gave the jury a few minutes to make their decision before he called out, "Those in favour if the proposition, that Aria would stay with the Parkinson's, please vote." Hermione watched as a golden three appeared in the middle of the courtroom and she gasped. Unless everybody chose to refrain from voting, that had certainly meant that she had won. "All in favour of the opposition, that Aria is to remain with the Malfoy's please vote."

Hermione broke into a smile as the number 37 appeared in the air. "I now declare Mr and Mrs Malfoy as the guardians of Aria, and on behalf of the court I congratulate Mr and Mrs Malfoy. Court adjourned."

The court erupted and everybody soon made ready to leave. Hermione caught Aria who had run towards her and swung her around in delight. "I love you mummy!" The girl called out and Hermione kissed her repeatedly.

"Miss Granger, don't think you have won just of yet." Hermione turned to find herself face to face with Patrick, she held Aria a bit closer to her. "Blood calls to blood. You will never have Aria mud- "

"Watch it Parkinson, that's my wife you're talking to." Hermione turned to find Draco behind her, an arm around her shoulders. Patrick glared at him before he walked of, his wife tottering ridiculously behind him.

Hermione turned and to Draco's surprised hugged him before placing a delicate kiss on his lips. She turned back smiling, "Draco we won!" she exclaimed in delight and took up Aria's hands. Draco smirked as he watched the two of them dance around the courtroom proclaiming their victory to the world.

"Let's go get ice cream!" Aria exclaimed loudly and Hermione nodded. Turning she beckoned to Draco who was watching them with an unreadable look upon his face. "Draco come on we're getting ice cream!" Hermione called out reaching for his hand with a smile. Draco took it and Hermione disapparated the three of them. Perhaps this was what family was all about Draco thought fondly, and maybe this was why the Weasleys were always such a …happy bunch.

* * *

a/n: At times I find that, in other stories, Hermione always plays the damsel in distress, which is so OC.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related characters, places and themes belong to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury and Scholastic.

* * *

_Chapter 15_

"Oh come on Draco, try something else, how about 'Pecan Nut'?", Hermione questioned reading the name off the menu. She had apparated the three of them to Rapheal's, a new ice cream parlour which Ginny had introduced her. It was at the higher end of Diagon Alley, and despite the exorbitant price Hermione loved the ice cream.

Feeling adventurous after their victory, Hermione decided to try 'Bernie Bott's every flavoured Jelly Bean Ice cream' and Aria went for 'Chocolate Frog Delight'. Much to the chagrin of the two of them, Draco had opted for Vanilla.

"No thank you Hermione, I am not going to eat anything that has nuts in it." Hermione pulled a face. "mmmmm, how about – " "Dad how about this one? –Aria held open the menu which displayed a towering ice cream which was very pink- Scrumptious Strawberry Sundae!"

Draco eyed the picture. "No- Aria looked at him pleadingly-alright" She grinned and Draco left his seat to place their order inside of the restaurant, as they had chose to sit outside.

_____________________

"Excuse me? Was that Draco Malfoy?" Hermione looked up; a tall skinny blonde was standing at the table. Her sunglasses covered half her face and she was dressed in a skirt which barely covered anything and a top which left little to the imagination. "Yes!" Aria chirped up and to the surprise of Hermione and Aria the lady drew up a chair and joined them.

Hermione frowned slightly and was about to ask the woman her name when Aria beat her to the punch. "Excuse me, my mother said that it's rude to wear sunglasses indoors." Aria exclaimed glaring at the lady. Hermione bit back a smile. "That's sweet honey, do you always listen to what your mother says? –she shot a glance at Hermione who narrowed her eyes- How old are you? Four?"

Aria stared at the lady before retorting evenly, "Actually I am six. How old are you fifty?" This time Hermione smiled, that was certainly her daughter. The lady let out a strangled scream before turning to Hermione and plastered a smile on her face. "Your daughter is absolutely charming. I'm Monica, Draco's girlfriend."

Hermione frowned, debating how to introduce herself. Somehow saying "Hermione Mafloy, Draco's wife" didn't quite fit the bill. So she simply smiled and said "Hermione Granger, pleasure to mee-"

"Oh! You're that woman that was all over the papers. The one that supposedly had a kid with Draco." She shot another glare at Aria who returned it equally.

"You're ugly. And you're not Draco's- " "That's nice honey, but I wasn't talking to you." Monica exclaimed cutting Aria off.

"Don't talk to my daughter like that." Hermione stated evenly liking this woman even less. "Darling, lets get one thing straight, I am not sure if you know this but Draco and I are engaged and are going to get married this fall, so don't get any ideas. You can take your kid and go back to wherever you came from."

Hermione started at the woman incredulously. Maybe it was not such a good idea to withhold her marriage status from Monica. Or maybe it was just a bad idea to get married to Draco in the first place. She frowned.

"Monica? What are you doing here?" Hermione looked up as Draco appeared at the table carrying their ice cream. She narrowed her eyes as Monica launched herself at Draco, "Oh Drrraccoo, I am so glad you're here. Why didn't you reply any of my letters? Didn't you get them? Owl service these days are terri-"

"Monica. Get off me." Draco growled, and firmly removed Monica and placed her in her seat, he then sat down.

"Draco darling," -she began to stroke his arm in a seductive manner, her other arm rubbing Draco's thigh. Hermione frowned and tried to engage Aria in eating her ice cream and not witness what that woman was doing. Seriously this was a public place! She thought in disgust – "I was just telling Miss Granger, how we were going to get married in fall!" Hermione visibly cringed as Monica let out an excited squeal to punctuate her sentence.

Draco turned to face Monica. What he saw in this woman he would never know. Hell she was good in bed, but she was not intelligent, passionate or loved Aria, he had witnessed the glares Monica kept shooting her- basically she was nothing like Hermione. And somehow that bothered him.

"Monica, it's Mrs. Malfoy actually." He remarked, before taking a scoop out of his ice cream. Monica narrowed her eyes, before replying airily, "Is that a proposal Draco? Me? Mrs Malfoy? Oh!- "

Draco growled. "No Monica. Hermione, she is Mrs Malfoy, she is my wife." He enunciated each word as if he was talking to a three year old and Hermione found herself cringing in embarrassment for the girl.

"No. Draco. But we are engaged, and I already planned the wedding, I even sent out the invitations!" Draco observed the girl in amusement, "Why on earth did you do a thing like that, we're not even engaged, Monica. I only dated you for a month." Draco spat back and watched as the girl glared at him before pushing back her chair violently and strutting out of the store.

Hermione ducked her head and scooped up her ice cream. Draco had said, no he had just proclaimed –he had been loud enough for the entire restaurant to hear- that he had married her. Maybe Draco was serious about this.

"Well that was sufficiently awkward" Hermione murmured to herself. Draco reclined in his chair and now eyed his ice cream in semi-disgust. Aria grinned and reached over, having finished her own ice cream. "Dad can try a bit of yours?" She questioned. Draco nodded and pushed the ice cream towards her, "Here, you can have the whole thing." He uttered and Hermione chuckled.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy, compliments from the restaurant. Congratulations." Hermione and Aria turned in surprise as a waiter brought a sundae to their table, and to Draco's delight it was vanilla.

_____________________

It was evening by the time they reached home and all three of them were exhausted from the activities of the day, the excitement finally taking its toll.

"Master and Mistress –wow Hermione thought, the word certainly spreads fast around here- this is arriving for yous." And Hermione gasped. The hallway was covered in congratulatory bouquets of flowers.

"This certainly beats the howlers we received" Hermione murmured as she followed Aria around and inspected the bouquets of flowers. Predominantly they were from shop owners and business associates of Draco, Hermione spotted a few from her own business associates and clients. Aria yawned tiredly and settled herself on the floor, teasing Crookshanks with a flower.

"Come on kiddo, time for bed." Draco remarked tossing Aria up into his arms and carrying her to her room, despite her insistence that she was far from sleepy. Hermione took the liberty to admire the flowers which were primarily roses until she came across a peculiar violet and odd shaped bouquet of flowers. Hermione recognized the flowers immediately, happy shakers, rare and very unique flowers, their scent sent its breathers into a moments of tingling goodness. As far as she had known, the flowers were only grown in Hogwarts and eagerly she reached for the card.

Indeed it was signed off by the staff of Hogwarts; Professor McGonagall had added her own personal note for Hermione, as did Hagrid.

Hermione sighed and breathed in, feeling the lovely sensation rush up her spine. She felt movement beside her and turned to fine the house-elves clearing the flowers, placing them in vases and arranging them around the house. House-elves, if she was going to be staying here, all the house-elves would have to be paid.

She then climbed up the stairs two at a time, to retire to her room. She met Draco in the corridor.

Draco had done a great deal of thinking as he tucked Aria in. And he realised, that maybe he did want to have a stab at marriage and a family life. Sure his wasn't all too great, but maybe if Hermione was convinced he was a good enough person to marry, than maybe he just might live it up. Hermione was a brilliant smart and talented witch, and she deserved a whole lot, Draco frowned, and perhaps he was the one who would give it to her.

"Is Aria asleep?" She questioned softly. Draco nodded before noticing the flowers in her hand. "Who is that from?" He questioned, opening the door in his chambers and leading Hermione in.

"Hogwarts." Hermione replied passing the flowers to him and turning as he retrieved the jacket off her shoulders.

"Draco, you know about the house elves?" Draco nodded and instructed Hermione to turn as he unzipped the back of her skirt. "They are paid Hermione, don't worry"

Hermione pulled off her blouse, "Really? Oh! I guess that's great then." Hermione uttered as she then shrugged of the skirt and let the material slip off her and that's when realization came to her. Hurriedly she grabbed her skirt before it fell any further. "Wait what are you doing?" Hermione questioned, as she became conscious of Draco's actions.

Draco growled softly, Hermione was becoming aware of herself and that was going to be a problem. "Oh no Hermione, not tonight." Draco murmured softly before placing delicate kisses along her collar bone and working his way up before reaching behind to unclasp her bra. Hermione moaned softly as Draco bit and sucked at her neck, his tongue swirling in circles. He carried on like that, trailing kisses down her chest and Hermione shuddered as he brought his mouth to her nipple. Slowly she felt her hands reaching down to tug at his shirt, the other running through his hair.

Draco groaned and helped Hermione with his shirt as he continued to kiss her, pushing her back into the bed. He pulled off his shirt and Hermione's small hands ran across his back, her fingers grating, just needing to feel his flesh.

Draco looked at Hermione, spread on his bead and breathed in a sigh, she was beautiful. Suddenly Hermione stiffed beneath him, and he looked down at her, "What's wrong?" He questioned softly, bringing his hands up to run through her hair. He loved her hair.

He watched as Hermione blushed, "I've never done this before." She murmured and brought her hands up to her face. She missed the smirk that flashed across Draco's face and the possessive glint in his eye. Draco growled as he removed her hands from her face and kissed her with fervour.

* * *

a/n: There will be no vivid description of sexual scenes in this story.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related characters, places and themes belong to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury and Scholastic.

* * *

_Chapter 16_

Draco turned over in bed, a smile on his face as he recounted last night. He observed the young witch nestled in his arms, her brown hair curling and framing her face perfectly. Hermione was amazing, and right now he was sure that he would kill anyone who tried to hurt her. Anyone who tired to hurt her or his daughter.

"Morning." He murmured kissing her forehead softly as Hermione stirred. He watched as she realised where she was and a deep blush spread across her face. "You're not suddenly embarrassed are you?" He remarked lightly, turning her over and kissing her. Hermione shook her head and drew her courage to her. Smiling she climbed out of bed and padded towards the bathroom, trailing the bed-sheet with her. Reaching the door, she turned and looked at Draco over her shoulder. "Coming?"

Draco smirked lightly and in a mere second joined his wife in the bathroom.

_____________________

Hermione sipped her tea as she scanned through the letter once again, a frown etched upon her face. What Harry had said was not far from what she had been thinking the whole day. But her thoughts had been put to rest by the marital bliss she had enjoyed all morning. However, now that Draco and Aria had headed off to the pitch to practice some Quidditch, Hermione was left with her thoughts once again.

She always knew that a quick marriage would never last long and just look at the two of them, you could hardly fine any two people so very different. Hermione always knew that she would have never married out of pure whim, like everything in her life, she thought that she would have made the decision after careful consideration. Yet, now she had done exactly the opposite. So then, how long would this marriage last? Perhaps it would be better to call the whole thing off now, instead of waiting later and dragging Aria through the inevitably long divorce battles.

"Hey you" Draco murmured coming up from behind Hermione and placing his lips against her neck. He noticed Hermione stiffen and watched as she turned around to face him.

"Draco.. I think this has to stop."

Draco narrowed his eyes at Hermione, suddenly finding that he was lost for words. Hermione unknowing of his inner thoughts continued, "Draco, we need to annul this marriage. It's not fair to Aria. I…We shouldn't…I mean you don't even love me! And I…I…I have to go." Hermione stated softly and silently pulled herself away from Draco. He watched as she walked out of his room. Their room.

Was that it. Was that what she really thought. That he could not, that he did not want this marriage to work. Did she really think that he was incapable of even trying? Draco growled softly in irritation.

_____________________

Hermione strode quietly across the corridor and entered her room. She was unsure why now, she suddenly felt so upset.

"Mother?"

Hermione took in a sharp breathe as she saw her daughter leaning against her bedroom door. Aria reached out and took Hermione's hand in hers. "Mother, are you leaving Father?" Aria's voice cracked slightly and tears started to fall from her brown eyes. Hermione hurriedly reached out to embrace her daughter, realizing in shock that this was the first time she had seen Aria cry. Aria had been with the Weasleys when she had received the news of her parent's death, then she had gone off for her two day young witches camp, before coming to stay with them. Since then, Hermione realised, Aria had not cried, not once.

"You're leaving. Just like how mother was going to leave father." Hermione bit her lip suddenly unsure, before it dawned on her. Aria was talking about Pansy and Ron. But last she had checked they did seem very happily married, but then again what had she known?

"I thought, that here, we would be a big happy family. Not like Mom and Dad who were always fighting and were never at home. They never treated me like how you treat me. Mother please don't leave!" The last bit was uttered in a hearty wail and Aria threw her self at Hermione clinging to her in despair. Hermione held her. Turning slightly as she felt a presence behind her.

Draco was leaning against his doorframe, observing the two of them with an unreadable expression on his face. Hermione took in breathe and willed the strength to her. Perhaps, they could try, for Aria.

"Don't worry honey, Mummy is not going anywhere. We're not going anywhere." She stated softly and picked up her daughter, carrying her out of the corridor and into her own bedroom. All this while Draco's eyes never left her. Perhaps they could take another shot at this.

_____________________

Draco walked down to the study, leaving Hermione and Aria in their room. He was not sure how he felt right now. At first it was purely a business deal, in order to keep Aria, but when Hermione had brought up a divorce and love, suddenly things did not seem clear anymore.

He flicked his wand towards the fireplace, lighting it as he settled at his mahogany desk. There were four letters placed upon it. He shuffled through the first three, each bearing the Malfoy Company seal, before he turned to the last. It was a pale white parchment, void of any identification. Curiously he unrolled it.

_Watch your mudblood Malfoy. We're coming for her. A stain to the pureblood name._

Draco frowned slightly amused by the irony Hermione wasn't his 'mublood' anymore. Yet, the overlying threat did not go unnoticed and he through some powder into the fireplace, calling upon Harry.

"Malfoy." Harry uttered seconds later, his face appearing in the fireplace.

"Potter." Draco stated coldly.

"Don't expect me to offer congratulations." Harry stated evenly, still unable to come to terms with the fact that his best friend had just married his school rival; sure he could understand that they had to raise Aria together, better them then the Parkinson family, but marriage. That crossed the line. What would Ron say?

"Hardly, Potter. You seem incapable as to performing your job, how you even defeated Voldermont is beyond me." Draco stated tossing the parchment to Harry who caught it aptly.

He scanned through it, a frown etched upon his face. "Has she seen this?" Draco shook his head. Harry breathed in a sigh. He had personally undertaken the case of Ron and Pansy's death. However they had yet to come up with a lead and now this.

"Malfoy, I am placing Hermione and Aria under your care. I don't want them to leave the manor." Harry stated. Although he did not like it, Harry was no fool; the manor was probably the safest place for Hermione and Aria. At least here nobody could touch them.

"I don't need you to teach me my job Potter." Draco stated evenly. Harry straightened from his stooped position and looked Draco in the eye. "If you know what's good for Hermione or Aria, you wouldn't be such an arse Malfoy. Tell me if anymore of these pop up." Harry nodded to him before severing the floo connection leaving Draco with himself in the study.

Now all he had to do was to break the news to her.

* * *

a/n: We're going to leave the happy lala land for a bit now.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related characters, places and themes belong to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury and Scholastic.

* * *

_Chapter 17_

Two weeks passed, weeks during which Hermione had not stepped a foot out of the manor. Frankly it was killing her. They had not done this to her during the war, yet now several years on, the appearance of a single threatening note had exiled her to house arrest. Simply peachy. To make things better, Malfoy was hardly around the house. At first Hermione had revelled in this enjoyment, till she realised that she actually did crave his company, but by then he was simply no where to be found. And when he was to be found, there was little conversation. What little conversation they had always ended in an argument whereby Draco always tried to persuade, manipulate or debate Hermione into staying married while Hermione always countered with the feeble argument that they would never be able to stay together and the after effect would be horrible for Aria.

On the other hand, Aria had amused herself plenty during the weeks. She had taken to exploring the expansive manor grounds and the child that she was, was simply captivated by the treasures the manor had. Unlike Hermione, who had slowly wallowed into a seedy depression moping around the library or her bedroom.

Sometimes Harry, Ginny and their children or Hermione's mother popped by, to the delight of both Hermione and Aria and several hours were passed such. But other than these rare moments, Hermione was slowly falling into a very sorry state that even Aria's effervescent personality could not pull her out off.

_____________________

It was during one such moment that Draco found her. Aria, seeing that Draco had just brought home the latest broom model from training had raced to the pitch to try it out, leaving the two of them alone in the study.

Draco watched as Hermione industriously laboured through a thick magazine, her curls piled tight in a pony tail.

"Granger." He uttered monotonously, alerting her of his presence.

Hermione's head shot up and she pursed her lips as she realised who it was. "Hello." She replied listlessly before turning back to her book.

Draco sighed. He noted that Hermione's tan had faded and frankly she looked like death, she was definitely not the same woman who had charmed her way through the Wizgamont.

"Hermione. What are you reading?" Draco questioned softly, his concern shining through his words. Granger or what, this woman was his wife, and no wife of his would ever look like death had blown over early.

Hermione hardly heard the concern in his words; neither did she register the use of her given name, one which he had not referred to ever since she had walked out of their bedroom that night.

"It's a designer book." She uttered softly, before returning back to perusing the book.

"Design? Didn't realise it was up your alley, Hermione." Hermione frowned and snapped the book shut. She was annoyed. Annoyed because she was stuck here with nothing to do, while Draco was able to run out about; Frustrated because she didn't know why she was feeling so confused now days and naturally not knowing things were always her greatest abhorrence; Aggravated because every time she tried to approach her situation with rationality, the boons of staying married to Draco far out weighed the banes and she was actually beginning to think that staying married to Draco was apparently a good idea. Angry, because yet again not only was Draco right about staying married, but she was also not into design, it was more of a Lavender thing, not a Hermione thing at all.

"Okay. You know what. You're right Draco. You're right. Design is not my thing. I can't do this anymore. I am sick and tired of being stuck in here. I need to get out. I give up!" Hermione uttered, quite oblivious to the tears running down her face.

Draco almost felt relieved. It was no good for her to be stuck here like she was, and it hardly did any good that she wasn't doing anything about it, but now, an angry and passionate Hermione. That sounded like the woman he married, the woman whom he wanted to stay married to.

"Hermione. Come here." Draco uttered and patted the seat next to him.

Hermione shut her mouth her eyes flicking up to him before returning back to floor. Tentatively she stepped towards him. "All you had to do was to realise that I was right all along, Hermione" Draco muttered softly before he captured Hermione's mouth in a kiss which certainly took her breathe away.

"Don't say you don't want this Hermione, not now not ever." Draco whispered in her ear as his hand reached up to thumb away her tears. Hermione stood still her every nerve tense. How he could see through her always would amaze her. Yes she did want this, more than she was comfortable than admitting, but, she never did things for herself did she, it was always about everyone else. Like right now, it was better if they stopped, lest they returned back to where they were two weeks ago…but perhaps that wasn't such a bad thing. Was it?

"But.." Hermione uttered trying very much to cling onto to her thoughts as Draco started to place delicate kisses along her neckline which was giving her a sensory overload. And, she gave up, her fingers running through his blonde hair simply enjoying their touch against her bare skin. Perhaps, if Draco was willing to try she too could try her best at this.

Suddenly he stopped and Hermione, before her rational thought caught up with her, let out a soft protest. This did not go unheard by Draco who smirked to himself. "Hermione, you should rest, you look terrible."

Hermione frowned up at him, but her eyes were now sparkling and her cheeks had developed a rosy hue. "Nothing you can do about it Draco, you married me looks and all." She uttered, but complied and left the library.

Draco stood in the study, a smile slowly drifting onto his face. Somehow between then and now, he realised that Hermione had made up her mind, and had decided to stick through with this marriage.

_____________________

The day passed eventless, after Hermione had retried to her room, Draco had left in a good mood to check up on his daughter, before returning to wake Hermione for dinner.

"What's this?" Hermione questioned softly as the three of them were seated at the dinner table. To the right of her there was a package secured in brown wrapping. Draco was right, Hermione had made up her mind. She had decided to take the plunge and try to work out their marriage with Draco. She had realised that perhaps some part of her needed Draco just as much as Aria did.

"It's a present." Draco stated softly as he watched Hermione's eyes brighten in excitement. Even Aria was excited; she seemed to have caught on that something had changed between her parents, something for the better, which pleased her to no end.

Hermione smiled coyly, her eyes flickering to Draco. "A present?" She questioned softly fingering the package.

Draco smirked. If this was how Hermione were to react to all his gifts, he would have started to give them to her much sooner and more often.

Hermione peeled off the wrapping and looked at the thick wad of paper that appeared in her hand. "You got mother, paper?" Aria questioned in surprise, looking up at her father.

Draco let out a raw laugh, "That is the accounts for Malfoy Inc. Hermione, you could over see them, to give you something to do." Aria groaned. "Dad, seriously next time you should get her flowers or something. Papers are not romantic at all." She stated evenly to Draco's amusement. Yes, his daughter was giving him relationship advice.

Yet the sparkle of fire kindled in Hermione's eyes did not go unnoticed by him and Draco knew that this was the sort of thing that Hermione would love to do, now that she no longer had her own papers to look through. "Draco, you do know that any other wife would have killed her husband for bringing his work home." Hermione stated with a smile as she started to skim through the accounts.

_That's why I married you and not any other kind of girl. _Draco thought to himself as he watched Hermione flip through the papers. She was a far cry from what he had seen that morning, her eyes were now bright and her skin had a healthy glow to it. He smirked silently to himself, before turning his eyes to his daughter who still was unable to discern why her mother was so excited about a bunch of papers.

"We'll then Aria, I have something for you as well." Aria smiled and clapped her hands in anticipation. Draco pulled out two packages and passed one to Aria before placing another one in front of Hermione. Aria wasted no time in unwrapping it and gasped in delight at the beautiful dress that was in her hands. "Thanks Dad!" She uttered in delight, reaching up to kiss her father before holding the dress against her frame and twirling around the dinning room, much to the amusement of her parents and the overseeing house elves.

Draco directed his attention to Hermione when he heard her gasp in delight and astonishment. She too had unwrapped her present and like her daughter, had found a lovely silken red dress in her hands. "Thank you Draco." Hermione whispered in delight as she ran her hands over the soft material.

"What, no kiss?" Draco questioned a smile on his lips. Hermione glowered at him, one which he returned equally. "You know Hermione, now that you are married to me, you can have a million of those if you want." Hermione let out a chuckle as she returned the dress to its packaging. "Yes, my dream is to own hordes of dresses which I would never wear Draco." Draco smirked, ignoring her remark, "And now you could put to use your new found design skills and redesign the rest of the manor." Hermione shot another glare at him and Draco chuckled. Yes his Hermione, unlike other girls would prefer overseeing the Malfoy accounts to decorating his manor and buying dresses.

Aria then chose to return from cavorting around the dinning room and seated herself at the dinning table. "Did you get a dress too mother?" she questioned, her eyes settling on the half sealed package on the table. Hermione nodded and smiled as her daughter exclaimed in delight upon seeing it.

"Father, why did you buy us the dresses?" Aria then questioned her father, a twinkle in her eye. Hermione too turned to Draco questioningly. "Do I need a reason to dote on my favourite girls?" He replied, ruffling Aria's hair. Aria frowned and looked at her father disbelievingly. Hermione raised her eyebrow, a smirk plastered onto her face before it morphed into a smile. It was common knowledge that Draco rarely bought home anything for the two of them, and he never bought anything for her.

Under the glare he received from both Hermione and Aria, Draco frowned. "Well, Blaise invited us over for a performance and dinner." The news was received vastly differently by the two, Aria was delighted while Hermione was horrified.

"A party?! We get to go to a party?!" Aria exclaimed in delight her enthusiasm cascading off her. Hurriedly she kissed both her parents and bid them goodnight before running up the stairs to her bedroom. "Aria honey, you've hardly eaten, why are you going to bed so early?" Hermione's concerned voice echoed to Aria. They distinctly heard her call out, "I need my beauty sleep for tomorrow!" before the rest of the statement was lost to the muffling of the corridor.

Hermione sighed and stretched slightly, a smile on her lips at her daughter's antics. Draco observed her silently. Feeling his eyes on her, Hermione looked up. "You're forgetting that we're under quarantine here." Hermione remarked lightly, taking another sip of her lime water.

"I already talked to Potter, there are little leads anyway and we know that you are more than capable of taking care of yourself." Draco replied cutting his steak. Hermione's eyes widened slightly, had he just complimented her?

"Plus, it is a social function and as Mrs Malfoy you are expected to attend." Draco looked up at Hermione as he uttered this, gauging her reaction. When she did not bring up the issue of divorce he smirked slightly before returning to his dinner.

Hermione pursed her lips. "Oh…but I know nothing about being a Mrs Malfoy." She uttered softly, more to herself than to Draco. Draco bit back a laugh. "Don't worry I'll teach you everything you need to know." He replied. And Hermione blushed slightly before frowning, "But I am sure there has to be some other material on it, I mean-"

"-Hermione do you trust me?" Draco uttered softly and the sudden light atmosphere was overtaken by his serious demeanour. Hermione bit her lip slightly. Did she trust him? She was not sure. Draco watched as Hermione face took on a variety of emotions. Somehow, he was unsure why, but he desperately need to here her say yes, to actually know that he had someone who trusted him un-relentlessly.

Hermione then understood, "Yes, I do." She whispered softly. Draco's face became impassive and he turned back to his food, but something inside him was burning, something so primitive that he was very much unsure what it was.

"Draco, about this marriage and everything…" Draco pierced his fork into his steak rather forcefully than needed, leave it to Hermione to define all their options and to need to certify what was happening.

"How about, we give it a try until, say New Year, and we can decide whether we want to…I mean if it is better to continue this or not." Hermione stated softly, not willing herself to look at him as she pulled herself out of her seat. "Goodnight Draco." She uttered before climbing up the stairs back to her room.

Her departure hang in the air as Draco sat at the table in silence. Half of him wanted to grab her right then and there, what was wrong in that, she was his wife. But, Hermione had given him an option, she was worth it and he was desperately trying not to be like his father, he would never take something she was unwilling to give. Very well, this gave him a total of four months to convince her.

* * *

a/n: Party in the next chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related characters, places and themes belong to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury and Scholastic.

* * *

_Chapter 18_

"Morning!" Draco turned as he watched Hermione tossing a brown queer shaped object with a pan and Aria was mixing a bowl at what he thought to be eggs. He observed the house elves standing a polite distance away from the two of them in the kitchen, each of them wearing a face of mixed expressions, of both fear and was that respect?

Draco frowned, why was there no breakfast on the table today. And why was Hermione cooking, that was one of the things Mrs Malfoys were not expected to do, another was to work, which he was quite sure Hermione would protest too. Last night, after realising that the ideal Mrs Malfoy was the complete opposite of Hermione, he found that he might actually prefer if his wife did not fit the stereotyped bill.

"Dad! What would you like for breakfast?" Aria questioned as she pranced towards him, a spoon in one hand and flour sprinkled across her face. "How about a croissant, eggs Benedict and grains with soy." Aria frowned slightly at the list and Draco directed his gaze at Hermione who was glaring at him. She looked quite adorable doing so, especially since the heat from the stove had reddened her cheeks to a delightful hue and smudges of flour were lining them.

"Well I suppose if you can't manage that, whatever you're having would do." He uttered blandly, his eyes never leaving Hermione's who shook her head at him, a smile on her lips.

"Okay! We're having pancakes and scrambled eggs with hashbrowns" Aria exclaimed as plonked into the counter seat next to Draco. Hermione joined them seconds later levitating three plates with her. Along with them came two glasses of orange juice which stopped in front of Hermione and Draco and a third glass of a green substance which stopped in front of Aria.

"What is that?" Draco questioned as he observed the odd drink which had appeared at her daughter's side. "This is mother's special brew to look revitarmised." Draco looked at it suspiciously. "Revitalised dear" Hermione added correcting her daughter before she caught the look that Draco was shooting her and hurriedly mouthed "Pansy." Draco frowned.

Hermione smirked, a merry glint appearing in her eye, "You should have some Draco, it might do you some good." Draco growled. "There is nothing wrong with my complexion Hermione." But the sudden movement of his hand to his face did not go unnoticed by Aria and Hermione who burst into laughter. Aria then downed the glass pulling a horrible face as she swallowed its contents. Draco turned to Hermione, "Is it safe?" he mouthed as he watched his daughter. He knew Pansy well enough to know that beauty was one of her most important preoccupation and that she normally did several queer things to maintain it. Hermione nodded slowly as she too observed Aria gag slightly on the after taste.

"Aria dear – she handed her daughter a glass of water to clear her throat of the taste- I think you look marvellous whether or not you take that drink." Hermione turned to Draco for support and he hurriedly shock his head in agreement. The colour of the drink was enough to turn him off and seeing his daughter suffer from its taste was not a scene he wanted to repeat anytime soon.

"Mother, do you have any beauty secrets?" Aria questioned wryly as she turned to Hermione and at the same time attacking her scrambled eggs. Hermione blushed, "Well, I… I-" Draco smirked. "What you're mother is trying to say, is that she doesn't know a lot about beauty." Draco added enjoying the variety of shades that Hermione turned, from her initial embarrassed blush to her now enraged scowl that she shot at him. Aria, oblivious to what her father was actually hinting at nodded slowly and continued to eat her food. "But of course, your father knows all about beauty." Hermione added and her sarcasm was not lost to Draco as he chocked slightly on his hashbrown. Despite its queer name, Draco found that they were actually quite good.

"Oh does he? But he's not pretty at all." Aria stated seriously and Draco stopped eating, slightly horrified by what he heard from his daughter no less. Hermione took one look at Draco's expression and started to laugh. Hermione's laughter was a merry one, that came from her heart, one that upon hearing you felt the need to laugh with her, and once Draco heard it, he was quite sure he wanted to hear it more often. Aria giggled along with her mother, before choking out the words she had meant to say, "I mean, pretty is for girls, Daddy is handsome" but of course, this was delivered between her giggles that it was lost to both Hermione and Draco.

Draco frowned as the three of them finished their breakfast. This time the elves helped and soon the kitchen was returned to its original state. "Aria what-" "Crookshanks, Pinky and I are going to explore the gardens! I'll be back by four! Bye!" Aria uttered already half way out the door her house elf, Pinky following her.

Hermione sighed. Sometimes she really didn't know if she was a good influence on Aria, plus she hardly spent any time with her daughter anymore.

"She's dealing with it." Hermione looked up as Draco settled down next to her, her confusion evident on her face. "the adventures and the beauty tonics, she's trying to get over her parents." Draco stated softly as he took another sip of his juice.

Hermione nodded in understanding. Then something from her memory swam forth, "Draco, did you know that Pansy and Ron were going to get a divorce?" She questioned softly as she drew small circles on the table with her finger. Draco took in the information slowly. He had known that Pansy was not too happy with her marriage but he didn't think that she was going to break up with the Weasley. "No." He stated slowly.

Hermione shook her head as if to clear her head of her thoughts. She had felt Draco stiffen at the mention of divorce, and somehow this made her feel _different. _

"Here-she called her notes to her- I skimmed through the accounts last night. If you look at this, Blaise gives himself a salary which is more than ten times that of the average worker in your company."

"That's because he's my vice-president." Draco added slowly now tracing small circle in Hermione's back as he looked over her shoulder at the accounts.

"Yes but the sum is very opulent. If you cut his pay by about a third, which still gives him more than enough, you could distribute the rest of the money among the rest of your employers in terms of bonuses and such and I think this would cause your productivity to double approximately." Hermione added.

Draco read through the many side notes Hermione had annotated his accounts with and unsurprisingly what she had said was accurate. "You are going to make Blaise very unhappy." Draco whispered in her ear as he continued to read through the rest of her notes.

"Better him and have the rest of your employers appreciative." Hermione added stubbornly, trying very much to quell the sensations rushing up her spine as Draco's breathe tickled her ear.

Draco smirked softly. That was just like Hermione. He was quite sure she would either fight for humanity or die in the process. Not that he was intending to let her to die doing anything at the moment.

Hermione looked up as Draco pushed himself out of his chair. By nature Hermione was not a clingy woman, but she could help blurt out, "Where are you going?" Realizing what she had just said, Hermione ducked her head and felt her blush creep across her face.

Draco smirked. Reaching out he flipped her face upwards and kissed her. "Going to put you're plans into motion dear." He remarked lightly before apprating mid-kiss.

"Oh!" Hermione remarked softly as she felt his lips leave hers along with the distinct sound of one apparating. Slowly she brought her hand to her lips. Draco had taken her suggestion seriously. A smile playing on her lips, Hermione then left to find her daughter, and together the two of them spent the day exploring the Manor Gardens. The Manor Gardens, which Hermione was embarrassed to admit that she hardly realised even existed.

_____________________

"Mrs Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet you." Hermione smiled politely as they were greeted by yet another couple. The party was held by Blaise for the various executives of Malfoy Inc. and naturally the attention was centralized on its president, Draco Malfoy, and his new found family.

Hermione found that majority of the people gathered were pureblood and hence was not received appreciatively, yet many did give her the necessary respect required of a Mrs Malfoy. Aria oblivious to such discrimination flitted around the room enjoying herself thoroughly.

"Mr. Malfoy I just heard about the changes you made to the company and I am not too pleased with it. You're funding seems to have dippe-" Hermione frowned at the man in front of them. Frankly she didn't see why this man, Gordon, was so interested in the company when he was not even an employee, secondly, she had thoroughly checked through the accounts and was quite sure that there was no evident drop in funding.

"Draco! I just heard about the funding, bloody good idea I'd say" A rather tubby man interrupted Gordon as he heartily thumped Draco on the back. Upon hearing this Gordon scowled yet this went completely unnoticed by the man who turned to Gordon and remarked lightly, "Don't you think so Gordon?" Hermione tried not to smile as Gordon pursed his lips in disdain. "I was just telling Mr. Malfoy how it will certainly result in a drop in profits-"

"Oh nonsense Gordon, it's a splendid idea! I am sure Fronkins will be delighted to work with you in the near future Draco." Hermione's eyes widened as she heard the company name, it was a rather prestigious company and for this man to refer to them that must mean that-

"Finally decided to settle down then Draco, good for you chap. Ah where are my manners, Mrs Malfoy, Jake Conner a pleasure to meet you." He uttered taking up Hermione's hand in his and kissing it lightly. Hermione smiled back at him, before Jake turned back to Draco.

"Well then Draco, you know no secrets between us, where did you get the brainwave to make such a bold move? Any way I can tempt you to join us at Fronkins? Let me tell you Mrs Malfoy, you're husband is one splendid investor."

Draco smirked lightly, "Jake, the change was purely my wife's idea" He remarked lightly. The man turned to Hermione on his side and smiled at her, Hermione smiled back, the first time her smile meeting her eyes for the evening, this was somebody she found she liked. "Well I'd say! Bianca hates anything to do with accounts, any way I can tempt you to join us Mrs Malfoy?" But one look from Draco told him all he needed to know. "I thought not, well then Mrs Malfoy at least let me get you a drink."

Hermione thanked him graciously as she took the cocktail from him. "Well then Mrs Malfoy–" Hermione shook her head, "It's Hermione actually." Jake's eyes widened. "For real, you're not Hermione Granger are you, of course now you would be Hermione Malfoy." Hermione nodded her head a smile dancing on her lips.

"Wow! Draco, you are one lucky chap always. Well then Hermione, my wife, Bianca, is an ardent fan of yours. She heard your talk on co-operation between Merpeople and us and she loved it, couldn't stop talking about you for weeks. Goodness if I only told her you were here she would have dropped the kids at her parents and joined me."

Hermione smiled. "Mr. Conner-" Jake cleared his throat, "For you Jake please." Hermione grinned up at him. "Of course, Jake, Thank you I never knew that anybody actually did follow my speech, but I would be delighted to meet your wife and children."

Draco seeing that his wife was enjoying herself, comfortably excused himself and left to find his daughter, only to be held up by many others eager to talk to him. In the end it was Aria who found him. "Father!" she exclaimed hurriedly and ran to his side. She had found to her disgust that the rest of the children who had come to the party although being her age, hardly were able to provide any worthy company instead finding more amusement in trading stories of their house-elves, something which Aria, ardent of her mother's beliefs, did not enjoy.

At that very moment a bell rang at the end of the hall. "Ladies and Gentlemen, if you would proceed to the concert hall, we will have a short performance by several muggle musicians." Blaise's articulate voice boomed through the room and immediately everybody started to head towards the concert hall.

"Let's go find you're mother." Draco uttered, firmly taking his daughter's hand in his as they walked against the flow of traffic and towards the bar where he had left her with Jake.

"Ah there you Draco, and why do I always find you in the company of a pretty lady" Jake uttered as he saw Draco approaching with Aria. Hermione smiled at the two of them. "Hello." Aria stated looking up at the man before her. "Hello there, and who might you be?" He questioned as Hermione took Aria's hand and they too joined the throng of people heading towards the hall. "I am Aria. Aria Malfoy." Aria stated looking up at Draco once for his reaction. He smiled down at her, his heart bursting with pride.

"Well then Aria, I am Jake Conner, pleased to meet you" They had approached the concert hall and were told that they had assigned seats. "Bye!" Aria waved cheerily to Jake as he disappeared to the west balcony while they were to be seated at the east. "He's nice." Aria added as her mother guided her to her seat. "I think so too dear." Hermione uttered as she helped her into her seat. Aria was seated between both herself and Draco.

Hermione looked onto the stage. She had been in her primary school choir and had thus developed an affinity for music and the such, she was hoping that Blaise had a nice orchestra assembled or perhaps a string quartet, instead to her astonishment she saw a single organ dominate the stage.

Blaise then introduced the artist to the sound of applause before she seated herself at the organ and started to play. Hermione visibly cringed. She herself was not a fan of the organ, she thought it was a rather sombre instrument and it seemed as if the artist herself was only trying to prove her point; the song she started with was an eerie and haunting one which sent chills up her spine.

"It's scary." Aria stated softly burying her face in Hermione's side as the music reached its crescendo. Hermione stroked her daughter's head, he eyes flickering above Aria's head to observed Draco. He was sitting stiffly in his chair his face turned towards the stage. Hermione sighed softly before turning her attention back to her daughter.

The performance continued such for fifteen minutes. Though some of the music was calming, it still held the sombre note and nothing played yet was light or upbeat. Hermione watched as the people around her started to nod off and Aria giggled suddenly. "Mother look!" Hermione directed her gaze at the direction her daughter was pointing and stifled a laugh. Jake was seated between a rather large couple both of which had fallen asleep and their heads were lolling onto his shoulder. Seeing Aria pointing towards him he grinned back at them, at the same time shrugging his shoulders casually to displace the resident heads. One rolled back, his face upturned and let out a soft whinny while the other had his face dropped into his chest. Aria giggled yet again in amusement as she smiled back at Jake.

Again Hermione turned to Draco, though she doubted that he would have fallen asleep. Indeed his eyes were wide open and he was staring at the stage. He did seem a bit pale though, but Hermione brushed it off.

"Mother.." Aria exclaimed in irritation as she tugged impatiently at her dress. Hermione turned to her daughter who was obviously not very entertained by the performance before her, and sad to say, neither was Hermione. Hermione ran her hand over her daughter's head.

"Aria how about we try this, why don't you close your eyes for a while-" "But I'll fall asleep!" Aria exclaimed to Hermione's amusement. "No, I am sure you won't. Lets see, try to imagine this-" Hermione licked her lips slowly she was not a good story teller but at least she could try, for the sake of her daughter.

The artist started another piece, and slowly Hermione whispered a story to Aria, each time following the mood of the song. Aria, with her eyes closed, listened eagerly, finding a new form of entertainment. Hermione slowly weaved her story very much dependant on the music she was hearing.

Draco looked on at the stage, yet did not see it. He had been listening to the organ at first but slowly he had tuned out and from his sub conscious various memories had tumbled out. Memories which were not entirely pleasing to him, memories of the war which he had intended to forget and never turn to again; and from amidst all of them there was always the looming face of his father something which greatly disturbed him as he had not given the man a thought since his death. Then slowly from his conscious state, he heard Hermione's soft voice. Purely concentrating on that, he stepped out of his thoughts and returned back to where Hermione was, whispering to their daughter. This was his life now, he, Hermione and Aria, this was his family. Not his father. He belonged in his past forever more.

Draco brought his hand around both his wife and child, much to Hermione's astonishment and she shot him a look before continuing her story. She knew something had changed and she leaned back silently in Draco's arm, trying to convey her support for him.

* * *

a/n: awwwwwwwww


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related characters, places and themes belong to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury and Scholastic.

* * *

_Chapter 19_

"Mother that was fantastic, especially when the princess saved the boy from the lightning and the.." Aria's voiced trailed off as she and Hermione turned the corridor. Draco followed slightly behind them.

"What was she talking about a princess and a boy? Did I miss anything?"

"No I don't think so dear, though I don't see how anybody else could enjoy that. It sent me straight to sleep, what a bore."

"Must be that mudblood's influence on her daughter. Muggle music indeed-"

Draco spun on his heel and looked at the couple behind him. One look at his steeled face they immediately held their tongue. "You will _never_ talk about my wife or my daughter like that **ever**. Are we clear?" Draco's eyes flashed menacingly at them and the couple hurriedly nodded feebly before Draco strode away from them. They shuddered cowardly in the corridor, quite sure that they would never again insult the Malfoy family for generations to come.

"Father!" Draco turned as he entered the dinning room to see that both Hermione and Aria were already seated and Hermione was beckoning to him. "What took you so long!" Aria exclaimed. Draco didn't answer and Hermione shot him a worried look. He didn't meet her eyes and she frowned.

"The Malfoy's! Mind if I join you?" Hermione turned as she saw Jake approaching them. "Sure, this seat is free." Hermione replied a smile on her lips as she indicated to the seat next to her own. "That organ player sure was something, do you play any instrument Hermione?" Hermione chuckled, "I used to play the piano until my neighbours started to complain." She admitted a smile playing on her lips and Jake broke into another hearty laugh. "Surely not, I tried my hand at a muggle instrument once, Bianca was enraptured by some muggle film she saw and made me play- what do you call it, a guitar?" Hermione nodded. "A beast it was." He remarked to Hermione's amusement. Draco watched his wife silently as Jake amused her with the rendition of his attempt at the guitar.

Aria watched her father as he looked on at Hermione and Jake laughing together. "Father?" Draco turned to his daughter. She looked at him for a moment before reaching out a taking his hand in hers and giving it a tight squeeze. "I love you Dad." She whispered softly giving his hand another squeeze and smiling up at him before turning back to her food and questioning Jack and Hermione about a guitar.

Draco closed his open hand which held his daughter's a few second ago. He smiled slightly before running his hand through his hair. Hermione caught his eye and sent him another beaming smile to which he raised his eyebrow too a smirk dancing on his lips. Hermione chuckled softly before dropping her eyes and explaining to her daughter how exactly the guitar worked. She had not missed the show her daughter had just done nor the immediate delight that danced in Draco's eyes.

"Before we begin dinner, I would like to invite all the youngsters at the tables to head to the drawing room, we have dinner and entertainment prepared for you there." A voice boomed through the dinning room.

"Go on then." Hermione added nodding to her daughter who was already half way out of her seat. To her amusement Jake too rose out of his seat to follow her. "Jake where are you going?" Draco's voice drawled through the room. "I am a young one of course!" He remarked lightly before being chased back to his seat by the rest of the laughing guests.

"Grow up Jake." Draco stated raising his wine glass in a toast. Jake followed suite, "To old age and nagging wives." he remarked loudly clinking glasses with Draco. "Don't make you're problems into mine." Draco replied downing his wine, a smirk crossing his face. Jake let out a loud bark. "That's right, you're married to marvellous Hermione!" he stated, pecking her lightly on her cheek. Hermione chuckled. "Are you hitting on my wife?" Draco questioned suddenly getting up. Hermione eyed him, astonished but Jake knew him well enough to know that he was joking. "Wouldn't dream of it." He remarked lightly. "Good." Draco added sitting back down and grinning madly. "-Because Bianca would kill me." Jake added at an after thought and they broke up in laughter.

Hermione grinned, a glint in her eye, "that still doesn't solve his aging problem." She remarked. "I agree, just look at that mass of white hair" Jake stated boldly gesturing to Draco's white blonde hair. Hermione broke into merry laughter. "At least I have hair Jake." Draco curtly replied a smile dancing on his lips as he eyed Jakes balding head. "Touché`" He remarked lightly before refilling his and Hermione's wine glass and they tucked into their dinner.

_____________________

Dinner was a boisterous affair which soon mellowed after everybody was satisfied. Hermione realising that she had not seen her daughter since dinner started a good one and a half hours ago, decided to check up on her. Thus, excusing herself from the table, Draco was in a heated conversation with one whom she did not recognize and hence she did not feel that she should intrude, she left to find her daughter on her own.

Hermione strode down one of the many corridors of the mansion humming softly to herself. Like the manor, Blaise's house had many paintings adorning the corridor walls. Many which Hermione enjoyed stopping to admire and converse with. However, soon she realized that she did not quite know where she was headed. Unfortunately, by the time she admitted this, she was in a corridor void of portraits and hence she was unable to ask directions from anyone. Frowning slightly to herself, Hermione started to retrace her footsteps.

"Jake, have you seen Hermione?" Draco questioned as he turned to find his wife gone. "Oh I do believe she left to get a breather. Well it's getting late. Bianca would murder me if I come home before one, Adieu!" Draco nodded to Jake as he left towards the fireplace having already bid Blaise goodbye earlier on. Draco frowned slightly, wondering where Hermione was, before he was drawn into another conversation with none other than Gordon.

_____________________

"Hello "

Hermione spun around hurriedly; she had not noticed anyone in the corridor. Blaise stepped out from the shadow encasing a large Chinese porcelain pot. "Hello Zambini." Hermione replied tersely. She had briefly met him when they were introduced earlier that night, but other than that she hardly had the opportunity to talk to him.

"Oh no, first names please, after all we are school mates, Hermione." Hermione shuddered slightly as he uttered her name. Silently her eyes glanced around taking in her surroundings. This corridor was sparsely decorated and they must be pretty far from the dinning room as it was unearthly quiet.

"Did enjoy the muggle music Hermione?" Blaise questioned, his emphasis on 'muggle' did not go unnoticed by Hermione who met his eyes sternly. "Thank you, it was very enlightening." She uttered as she nodded once to him and turned to retreat the way she had come, "If you don't mind I was looking for my daughter." She added.

"Oh no, please Mrs Malfoy, do let me escort you." Blaise murmured and took her hand in his and leading her further down the corridor. "Thank you." Hermione muttered softly uncomfortable with him so close to her. She hurriedly pulled her hand from his. Something about the whole situation was making her very uneasy.

"I see you have taken a liking to accounts Hermione." Blaise stated before stopping and slamming her into the corridor wall. The breathe was knocked out of Hermione. "What are you doing?" Hermione snarled as her hands were pinned beneath her and her back was aching from the impact.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you do not poke your nose into _my_ accounts Mrs. Malfoy" Blaise stated blandly pinning her against the wall. Hermione refused to be intimidated though her heart was beating very fast, she met his eyes sternly. "Let me go Blaise." She stated slowly wiggling her hand such that she could reach her wand. Sensing her movement Blaise swiftly disarmed her and void her of her wand.

Hermione's eyes blazed. He now held both of Hermione's hands above her head and his body pinned hers to the corridor. "Mrs Malfoy, your husband and I are very good friends." Blaise drawled his eyes firmly on the witch before him. "That will soon change if you don't let me go Blaise." Hermione retorted evenly glaring at him as she tried to pull her wrists from her grasp.

Blaise smirked his eyes clouded over with lust as he felt her squirming under him. "And as best friends we share _everything_" He whispered softly, one hand coming to wrench her face towards his. Hermione's eyes widened as she realized what he was insinuating. Hurriedly she pulled at her wrist trying desperately to escape from him. "Oh no Mrs Malfoy, you're having so much fun." Blaise uttered tightening his grip on her. Seeing that Blaise was beyond all reason Hermione opened her mouth and screamed. But she was stopped as her mouth was possessed by his and her head was slammed against the corridor wall. Hurriedly her mouth clamped down on his tongue as it was pushed into her mouth. Immediately Blaise withdrew and his grip on her loosened once more. Hermione swiftly brought her knee upwards and Blaise staggered away from her in pain. "You bitch." He whispered as he reached out to grab Hermione's hair. Hermione swiftly moved out of the way. "Don't touch me." She screamed turning to run from him. A hand reached out and snatched at her legs and Hermione was brought to her feet. Hurriedly she kicked back in retaliation, her heels jabbing into Blaise's chest. Blinded by the momentary pain, Blaise loosed his hold on Hermione once again, allowing her to slip off her heels and scamper down the corridor.

"Accio Hermione." Hermione's eyes widened as she heard the spell. Hurriedly she tried to latch herself onto something but was inevitably pulled backwards. Not giving up she screamed, loud enough for it to echo through the house, before Blaise's hand clamped over her mouth.

"Mrs Malfoy, let me assure you that if anyone hears about this, I will destroy your husbands entire company. You wouldn't want that would you?" Blaise whispered harshly into her ear before shoving her to the floor. Hermione's eyes blazed at him.

"What happened? We heard someone scream?" Voices echoed down the corridor as people started to approach them. "Oh no, Mrs Malfoy only fell. Thank goodness she is safe" Blaise replied before pulling Hermione to her feet very delicately. "Are you alright Mrs. Malfoy?" He questioned softly. Hermione took her hand from his and ignored his question. "You look unwell, would you like to go home?" Blaise added.

"Hermione? What happened?" Hermione turned as she heard Draco's voice. Immediately one of the gathered guests recounted what had happened, placing unnecessary emphasis on Hermione's clumsiness and Blaise's gentlemanly behavior. Draco narrowed his eyes as he took in Hermione's red lips and her torn dress. It narrowed even further as his eyes landed on Blaise whose clothes were disheveled and was sporting lipstick against his mouth. Blaise smiled to himself as he saw Draco's eyes hardened.

Hermione who didn't want to give him a chance, but was willing to jump at Blaise at the first opportunity, Draco's eyes clouded in disgust. He would have to teach his wife that marriage meant that she belonged to him and only him, he did not go cavorting over to any girl did he?

"You should take her home. I'll send a house-elf over with you're daughter. Oh! And you're wife dropped this." Blaise added handing Draco Hermione's wand. Draco took it slowly, before taking Hermione's arm firmly in his and walking with her towards the fireplace and flooing both of them home.

_____________________

"Draco please-"Hermione squirmed uncomfortably as his hand bit into her arm. "Please what Hermione? Please forgive me because I was caught fucking you're best friend? Please forgive me because I can't keep my hands off him? Bullshit Hermione!" Draco shouted very much enraged.

"Draco! That's not what hap-"

"Is that so, because it certainly looked like it. I know you are unhappy with our marriage but seriously, Blaise? Gods. You're disgusting." Draco spat as he dropped her onto her bed in her own room. Hermione glared back at him. She had thought that Draco would have seen through this, would have realized what had happened. But she guessed she was wrong. She honestly felt betrayed by the whole matter. All the trust she had placed in him was picayune once his best friend stepped into the picture.

"Why don't you ask you're friend what really happened Draco." She uttered slowly before closing the door to him, too disappointed and upset to argue with him anymore. What were they thinking, this would have never worked out. Desolate, Hermione crawled into bed.

Draco growled in irritation, before heading down to the study where Aria would be arriving soon. Indeed seconds after he stepped into the room the fireplace blazed alive. "Daddy what happened to mother?" Aria questioned sleepily rubbing her eyes. "She's not feeling too well." Draco uttered softly. "Will she be alright?" Aria questioned biting back a yawn. Draco nodded his head vaguely. Aria smiled blearily. "Goodnight" she murmured softly, reaching up to kiss his cheek before padding towards her room.

"Mr. Malfoy Sir." Draco turned as he observed the house-elf who had brought Aria. He massaged his head slowly. "if I may be so bold, I saw my master attacking Mrs. Malfoy. I was in the servant's passage when I saw it-"

"What did you say?" Draco questioned suddenly very alert. "Oh! I am sor-" Draco growled in frustration. "No. You _saw_ Blaise attacking Hermione." The house elf nodded once and once more, "I hope Mistress gets better soon, and that you should not be angry at her sir." It squeaked hurriedly before steeping back into the fireplace.

Draco shuddered. Of course he should have expected it. Blaise would have retaliated after his pay cut, and Hermione. Gods. He should have known that Hermione was not the type of woman to throw herself at men. Hurriedly he raced up the stairs to Hermione's room. He could deal with Blaise later, right now he had to salvage whatever relationship he had left with his wife.

Draco knocked once on Hermione's door and receiving no answer he opened the door. Hermione was curled up in middle of the bed very much asleep. Draco stepped closer and was ashamed to see the tear stains that marred her face. Hesitant, he lifted up the blanket and slipped in beside her. He lay stiffly next to her, expecting Hermione to jump awake and curse him into the next year. But instead nothing of that happened and he slowly gathered her in his arms, stroking her hair and softly thumbing away the tear marks on her face. He held her like that, kissing her softly on her forehead before closing his eyes and willing himself to sleep.

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related characters, places and themes belong to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury and Scholastic.

* * *

_Chapter 20_

Draco opened his eyes as sunlight streamed into the room, beside him he felt Hermione stir and he held his breathe as he watched her eyes flicker open. "Draco?" He heard her mumble once before turning over and snuggling deeper into his chest. Draco stiffened not wanting to bring Hermione into any awareness of what had occurred the previous night, afraid that she might get up and walk away from him forever. He didn't think that he could survive if he saw her in any other man's arms other than his. Hermione only snuggled deeper into him, quite unaware of his thoughts, and even more oblivious to reality. This time Draco held her close to him, placing delicate kisses on the shell of her ear and working down her neck. His hand cupping her face fondly and a finger trailing the blaze set by his delicate kisses.

Hermione smiled in her sleep. This felt good, if only such dreams were reality she thought to herself as Draco sucked on a delicate spot on her neck causing her to arch against him.

"Hermione, I am sorry." Draco whispered as he trailed kisses down her chest. Hermione's eyes shot open. That certainly did not happen in dreams. Hurriedly she tried to pull away from him but Draco held her tightly. "Hermione what I said was out of order." He whispered softly into her ear smirking as Hermione was tickled by his breathe.

Hermione bit her lip. He had come back to her and _apologized _and now, something in her did not really want him to leave, especially since she was reminded how much pleasure he could bring to her. He dipped his head down biting delicately at her neck and Hermione murmured softly in delight.

"Draco I.." Draco covered his mouth with his, silencing her. And instead of his usual all conquering kiss this one was gentle. He kissed her lips first before nibbling lightly on it, as if to seek entry. Hermione willingly gave it to him along with her forgiveness, he did deserve it she thought.

_____________________

Draco kissed her forehead, wrapping his arms around his wife. She was amazing. Hermione despite all was still willing to give him a chance and he had just proved to her what that had meant to him. He watched her as she slept. "Morning" Hermione heard him and flipped over to face him. Her face was accented by a pretty blush as she recalled what they had done earlier that morning. Draco smirked to himself. He certainly wouldn't mind if Hermione stayed that way, perhaps from now on she would no longer be embarrassed of waking next to him but he still didn't mind if the blush stayed. "What are you thinking of?" He murmured into her ear. Hermione shrugged casually, "Still need convincing?" Draco murmured again this time his words were accompanied by a trail of soft sensual kisses down her neck. Hermione inevitably grinded herself against him. Draco smiled softly. "You've made up your mind then?" He questioned boldly his hands reaching up to cup her breast as he dipped his head once more to her neck. Hermione bit her lip to stifle the moan he had elicited from her.

But she had heard the egotism that had dripped off his earlier sentence and with a grin on her lips Hermione reached and took Draco's hands in hers and held on to them tightly. "Hermione" Draco groaned softly in irritation trying desperately to remove his hands from her firm grip. Hermione smiled sweetly up at him. "Draco I don't think we should continue this till new year." She uttered and watched as Draco stiffened next to her his eyes turning into a stony grey. Hermione smiled slowly and boldly she reached out and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his chest. Draco's growl vibrated through her own body yet she only held him tighter. "I think, I want to continue this forever." She uttered slowly, closing her eyes as she became accustomed to his heart beat. Draco smiled down softly at the woman before him. Tenderly he reached his hands and wrapped his arms around the witch. He watched as Hermione only snuggled deeper into his arms and slowly fell asleep, her breath deepening. Assured that she was asleep Draco held her tightly. "I love you, Hermione." He whispered softly kissing her hair once more.

Hermione, contrary to belief was not asleep at all but was simply enjoying the sensation of being held like that. Hermione stiffened considerably as she heard his remark. She flipped over such that she was facing him now her brown eyes boring into his and something in her flared. "What did you say?" She whispered softly. Draco grinned, hiding his surprise very well, and kissed her forehead. "I love you." He replied. "Oh!.....Thank you." Hermione replied softly a heated blush spreading across her face. Draco grinned and flipped her such that she was now straddling him.

"Draco!....What?" She questioned as she saw the grin spread across his face. If possible his smile widened. "Normally you're supposed to reply that you reciprocate it." Hermione smirked, something which she was doing more often much to Draco's chagrin. "really?" She questioned leaning lower such that her breasts brushed against his chest. Draco growled softly and Hermione smiled. "I love you too." She replied softly before bending lower to kiss him.

Draco grinned. "Thank you." He uttered flatly, capturing her hands in his and sitting up such that her legs were now crossed around his waist. "Idiot." Hermione murmured pushing herself off him and pulling herself out of bed. Draco followed her with his eyes as he watched her pick out what clothes to start the day with. Smirking to himself he too pulled himself out of bed. But instead of getting dressed he approached his wife and kissed her neck as she struggled to pull on her underwear and pants. With every button she buttoned on her shirt, Draco unbuttoned it and kissed the underlying skin. "Draco!" Hermione exclaimed in mild irritation. Draco looked at her innocently before reaching up and capturing her hand in his.

"What are we going to do about Blaise?" He uttered softly as he watched Hermione button the rest of her top. Hermione frowned. Earlier that night she had told him what had happened and it took all of Draco's patience not to leave her side and pummel the man.

"Nothing I suppose." Hermione replied tying her hair into a bun. She had thought about it actually. Blaise was not worth the trouble, plus now she had Draco and she had found that that was better than she had ever thought it could be.

"Nothing?" Draco replied incredulously. "Draco, he has a pay cut and probably will never get a promotion or a raise from you as long as he works for you." Hermione added.

"Working for me? Hermione I'll fire the man." Draco replied tersely. "Oh!...Who are you replacing him with?" Hermione questioned curiously and Draco almost scowled. Instead of seeking revenge or the likes his wife was more concerned about his company. That was Hermione.

"Definitely not one who touches my wife." Hermione heard him murmur. She smiled slightly before deliberately changing the subject. "I am going over to Ginny's with Aria today." She added over her shoulder as she left the bedroom. Hermione heard him distinctly mutter something about Harry before she shut the door.

_____________________

"Hermione you are happy aren't you?" Ginny questioned softly as the younger girl sipped on her green tea, the two of them spread on the porch observing their children play about the quidditch pitch. Hermione had just told Ginny what had happened the past day, and the older witch was feeling quite calm after unloading her "emotional baggage" as Draco had fondly referred to it last night. The two of them were enjoying a comfortable silence.

Hermione turned to the redhead, her hand reaching up to hold her hair away from her face as the breeze chose to flirt and play with it. "Yes, I am Ginny." She added with a reassuring smile before turning back to watch Aria a twinkle in her eye.

"That's good. I mean if you weren't you know I wouldn't hesitate in going to bash that Zambini and give him a piece of my mind. And I haven't even started on that husband of yours." Ginny added flashing a cheeky smile at Hermione as she turned back and rolled her eyes at her.

"Draco isn't that bad, Ginny." Hermione added softly her hand fiddling with a blade of grass, finding that she was currently unable to look her best friend in her eye.

"Of course he isn't, I mean he must have _done_ something good last night since you are glowing right now." Ginny added nonchalantly taking another sip at her tea.

"Ginny!" Hermione admonished, very much surprised that her friend was taking about her sex life as if she was discussing the weather or what not.

"Don't 'Ginny!' me, all that glowing got me here and I'm not complaining." Ginny remarked lightly, a smile dancing on her lips as she affectionately stroked her stomach, evidence of her pregnancy.

Hermione grinned and shook her head at the younger witch, the wind taking another advantage to toss her curls into further disarray.

"Mother!" Hermione looked up as Aria came running towards them, James and Sirius following shortly. "Can we go for the quidditch match tomorrow please?" The younger girl questioned, looking at her mother with what could only be described as a pleading look. Ginny observing the evident confusion blooming on Hermione's face turned to the children instead, "Well, if all of you don't get cleaned up and ready for lunch in fifteen minutes, there will be no butterscotch biscuits for dessert." Immediately the three children hurried up to the main house without a word, each in a hurry to get ready for lunch.

"So that's you're bribing tactic." Hermione murmured as she watched all three of the children disappear with such amazing speed.

"Is that how you thank someone who just saved you from a sticky situation?" Ginny uttered taking Hermione's hand as the older witch helped her up from their position on the floor. Hermione rolled her eyes, smiling and magicked their tea cups back to the kitchen.

Meanwhile Ginny explained to Hermione the up coming quidditch match where England would be playing Italy, one in which a specific Draco Malfoy would be playing seeker for.

"Would you be going?" Hermione questioned holding open the back door for Ginny. Ginny blew the fringe out of her eyes in exasperation.

"I would love to but according to mother, the noise and excitement would be too much for the baby. Ginny Potter I don't care if this is you're fourth child! I'll skin you alive if you come within two hundred metres of the stadium!" Ginny uttered giving a very accurate impersonation of her mother as she magicked the tableware onto the dinning table and readied for lunch.

"Harry is staying home with me, but some of the others are going so we're sending the boys and Lily with them." Hermione nodded once before all conversation was halted as all four children tumbled into the dinning room, all in anticipation for lunch and the dessert that was to follow after.

* * *

a/n: Ginny's character was something I enjoyed developing, she reminds me of another good friend of mine.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related characters, places and themes belong to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury and Scholastic.

* * *

_Chapter 21_

"Draco! We are back!" Hermione uttered as the two of them tumbled out of the fireplace and into the study. Receiving no response, she turned to Aria who shrugged.

"I bet he's at the pitch." She added a smile on her face. Hermione turned to her daughter a sparkle in her eye. "Race you there?" She questioned softly before the two of them cavorted down the corridor.

With laughter and screams the two of them tumbled out into the pitch the mid afternoon sun warming their body.

_____________________

"You made enough racket to scare a banshee." Draco uttered as he watched both his daughter and wife lie on the ground breathless from their sprint. Hermione turned over onto her stomach and glowered up at him as he was hovering two feet above them on his broomstick.

"Dad! We've got news!" Aria uttered lying back on the ground and smiling up at her father.

"Is that so?" Draco questioned a smirk dancing on his lip as he eyed his daughter who was evidently bursting to tell him the news. Hermione rolled her eyes as she noticed him prolonging his questioning.

Draco then landed softly and sprawled next to them, only then did Aria continue her statement. "Our news is that… ENGLAND is going to trash ITALY!" Aria yelled and jumped to her feet. "Ready mother?" she questioned turning to Hermione. Hermione smiled once and climbed to her feet. Draco watched in amusement as Hermione and Aria then started to perform some sort of cheerleading routine which ended with an elaborate declaration of victory for England.

Draco smirked and ruffled his daughter's hair. "We're going to trash them aren't we my banshee?" He uttered causing Aria to grin at him. "How's my other banshee?" He then questioned leaning in to kiss Hermione. Hermione tilted her head to the side such that he caught her check. "Not in front of Aria." She whispered softly into his ear.

Draco smirked softly and turned to Aria. "Aria, I am going to kiss your mother now." He uttered. Aria pulled a face and covered her eyes as Draco leaned in and placed a delicate kiss on Hermione's mouth. "Are you done now?" She questioned her smile evident in her words as she peeled her hands away from her face. Hermione chuckled softly as her daughter then rushed off towards the main house.

"Banshee huh?" She questioned in mild annoyance as Draco helped her up from the ground. "Yes. I seem to recall you're vocal skills last night." Draco uttered swiftly side stepping the punch Hermione had aimed at his arm. "Not to mention violent too." He added as an after thought.

Hermione growled and turned to him her eyes twinkling. "Loud and violent, just how you like it?" Draco was not fully sure whether Hermione was actually aware of the sexual innuendo that laced her comments and he smirked softly. That was Hermione for you.

"That's why you joined quidditch then, couldn't get away from the brute violence and vocal prowess." Hermione added lightly the banter playing on her lips as they neared the main house. "Dominating male expertise, that's something we all can learn from, especially you." Draco replied pulling the glass doors open for her.

Hermione inclined her head in gratitude, "Male expertise? Ha! Half of the quidditch team are made up of girls, Draco." Draco smirked as he closed the door behind them, looking at Hermione in approval.

Hermione caught his eye and smiled, "Surprised?"

"That you actually know something about the England quidditch team? Yes." Draco uttered blandly as they made their way towards the dinning room for tea.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she made a detour for the sitting room and dropped into a settee, there was no need for them to travel all the way to the dinning room for tea. Draco seemed to agree with her as he followed her without a question.

"I married the seeker, you think I'd pick up a few things." Hermione uttered as she fingered a book that was tossed upon the coffee table. "I'm sure you picked up more than a few things." Draco added picking up the book from Hermione's hands and sliding down beside her in the settee before leaning in and slanting his mouth against hers.

Hermione raised her head slightly to give him better access as she let her fingers run over his smooth jaw-line. Draco dipped his head to her neck causing Hermione to moan softly as she brought her fingers up to his hair and let them wreck havoc to his neat hair.

"Hello! Minor entering the room." Aria announced loudly before she strolled into the room. Hermione grinned softly breaking away from Draco. Draco on the other hand, leaned further back into the settee, draping his arm around Hermione, "Hello Minor, whatever happened to Aria?" He stated blandly, patting the side next to him which caused the younger girl to clamour to his side, rolling her eyes at her father's earlier comment.

"Dipsy what are we having for tea today?" Hermione questioned kindly, directing her gaze at the house-elf who stood in the corner of the room. The house-elf nodded its head towards Hermione before snapping once and a variety spread appeared on the table before them. "Belgium chocolate and marzipan cake along with red bean puree and Earl grey tea." He recited once before bowing and retreating from the room.

Aria took up a slice of cake. "Pinky said that it takes three days to make these, because the marzipan needs to ripen and set." She uttered taking a bite into it. Draco smirked. "Then we shouldn't waste them." He remarked picking up a slice and passing it to Hermione before taking another for himself.

"They remind me of wedding cakes." Hermione murmured softly as she bit into her slice the thick rich marzipan rolling in her mouth. Draco's eyes suddenly lit up. "Bridget is getting married tonight." He uttered causing Hermione to choke on her cake.

"Bridget? Tonight? How do you know?" Hermione questioned, flustered that she had not heard of her favourite cousin getting married.

"Came in the mail this morning, it slipped my mind." Draco replied nonchalantly, waving the letter towards them.

"You _forgot?_" Hermione mumbled, taking the invitation in her hands she skimmed through it. It was forwarded from her mother, her mother must have owled it over for it to reach the manor so quickly.

"Can we go?" Aria questioned directing her question to her father. Draco frowned slightly. "Well, there have been no causes for concern recently so I don't see why not." He replied, catching Hermione's eye across Aria's head, his reply caused Aria to grin in delight. "Com'on Pinky, you can help me choose a dress." The young girl uttered dragging her house-elf along with her to her room.

Hermione sighed as she watched her daughter depart. Neatly she folded the letter and tucked it into her pocket. "Sometimes, I don't even know if I'm doing a good job as a mother, Pinky spends more time with Aria than I do." Hermione uttered softly as she fiddled with the lining of the settee.

Draco flipped up her face to his. "I think you are doing a brilliant job, and Aria knows it as well." He uttered softly causing Hermione to break into a soft smile and reach in for a kiss, allowing them to continue where they had been rudely interrupted before.

_____________________

"Remind me why we are at the hospital and not at the wedding." Draco uttered cautiously as Hermione led them through the maze that was the muggle hospital. She breathed in a sigh. "We are in the neighbourhood so I thought we could pop down, plus we are early anyway."

"Hermione, who _pop's down_ to a hospital?" Draco questioned with disgust as he swept Aria into his hands. A muggle hospital was the last place he wanted to be in. It was evidently filled with germs and what not things which he hardly wanted to be acquainted with. And what was that? Some sort of torture device? Draco thought as he eyed a contraption in disdain, it was actually a cat-scan device but obviously Draco did not know that. Hurriedly he kept up with Hermione; he definitely did not want to loose her in this place.

Hermione ignored his question and approached a glass double door. "Blood bank?" Draco uttered as he read the inscription on the doors. Hermione nodded once, pulling open the doors for them.

"Hermione, do muggles have blood transactions?" He questioned in curiosity. Blood transactions were what the vampires used to gain control of people and reproduce amongst their kind. It involved the transfer of blood between the two and hence vampires were known to keep their blood stored, very much like how wizards stored their money in Gringotts, to ensure that there was a constant source if there was a dire emergency.

"Of course not!" Hermione uttered in mild annoyance as she filled up the required form and placed it in the tray before entering the adjacent room for a check up which she cleared perfectly. "People come here to donate blood." She uttered as she entered the adjacent room, at the same time pointing out the random posters tacked on the wall. All were depicting people smiling as they were donating blood, under each was the heading "donate blood and save lives." Draco eyed all of them in elaborate suspicion.

"Hello Hermione! It is so good to see you! I am sorry sir but you have to proceed to the normal ward, the gold ward is only for-"

"It's alright Dorothy, they are with me." Hermione uttered as Draco and Aria followed her into the third room. Draco took in the room and nodded in agreement, the floor was carpeted in maroon and there were sloping leather chairs, the air was warm and there was comfortable music playing, not to mention that this room did not have the smell which permeated the rest of the hospital.

"Privileged Hermione? You get the _gold_ ward." Draco uttered a smirk on his face as he watched Hermione lie down on a sloped chair. He was still uncertain as to what exactly she was doing.

Dorothy answered on her behalf, "Actually sir, the gold ward is meant for our regular donors, Miss Granger and her father have been donating consistently. Mr Granger received his gold award as a donor who gave 100 donations while Miss Granger is continuing his legacy. She herself as received the bronze award having made 25 donations." Draco nodded once.

"Is you're husband going to donate?" Dorothy questioned as she eyed Draco in disdain obviously not impressed by him. "No he is anaemic." Hermione uttered a smile on her lips as she watched Draco narrow his eyes at her. Dorothy cast a critical eye at him, eyeing his pale complexion before turning back to Hermione. "I see, he should take iron tablets, it looks quite bad. I'll be back in a jiffy dear."

"Tell that old woman that there is nothing wrong with me." Draco hissed as he watched Dorothy disappear out of the room.

"It's alright there is nothing wrong with being anaemic Draco." Hermione uttered a smile on her face. Draco glowered at her before promptly changing the subject.

"Do you get paid?" he questioned still unable to grasp the concept of blood donation.

Hermione frowned at him. "Paid? Of course not."

Dorothy returned with Hermione's blood bag and prepared her arm for the piercing. Draco growled softly as he watched the nurse take out the large needle. "You enjoy poking needles into yourself for fun?" He questioned Hermione bitterly as Dorothy swabbed her arm with antiseptic. Hermione only rolled her eyes as an answer.

Receiving no answer from his wife, Draco turned his questions elsewhere. "Are you sure you are qualified to do this?" Draco threatened the nurse who glowered at him. Hermione chuckled softly. "Dad, just let her do her job." Aria added exasperatedly earning a grin from both Hermione and Dorothy.

Minutes later the needle was pierced into Hermione's vein and her blood filled the tubes and the bag thereafter. Dorothy left in a huff, saying that she would come and collect the bag when it was ready. She glared at Draco before she left.

"Does it hurt mother?" Aria questioned cautiously as she watched the blood swirl in the bag. Hermione shook her head smiling at her daughter.

"Can I try?" she questioned timidly. To her surprise both Hermione and Draco objected. Draco turned to Hermione in shock. "Regretting you're actions Hermione?" Hermione glowered at him. "She's too young.." and she was not all too sure of what effect injecting pureblood into a muggle would have in them. That was supposing that there was a difference in pureblood. As of yet, Draco did not seem the least bit bothered about blood ever since she met him. Whether that was comforting or not, she did not know.

"So if it is not for the sensation of piercing, then why are you doing this?" Draco questioned still not seeing how anyone would want to donate blood. Just looking at the needles he felt uncertain, muggle medicine looked a great deal more dangerous then mediwizardry.

Hermione ducked her head. "So that I can donate blood to people." She uttered softly.

"Why? Does anyone you know need blood?" Draco uttered in puzzlement. Last time he checked Mrs Granger was healthy and Bridget was getting married in a few hours so she couldn't possibly be suffering from blood deficiency.

"No. But if I can help someone, why not?" She replied. Draco looked at her in silence. Sometimes, he felt that Hermione was too great for him, and that meant too great for anyone else. She was the type of girl heroes were made out of he thought.

"Wow Mother! That's really cool. When I'm old enough I want to donate blood too." Aria uttered and watched as Dorothy came to tie up the bags and retrieve the needle from Hermione's vein. She then wrapped her arm in a lilac bandage to match her evening dress.

"All right dear, -Dorothy helped Hermione off the sloping chair and watched as Hermione then helped Aria off the adjacent chair- is this you're young one?" Dorothy questioned as she turned her eye to Aria, clearly ignoring Draco. Hermione nodded as she steered them out of the clinic. "She's a darling. See you soon Hermione! Take care." Hermione bid her farewell before taking Aria's hand in hers as the three of them walked to the back alley to apparate to a nearer location to the wedding. Draco remained silent the whole time.

Once at the alley Hermione unwound her bandage and peeled off the plaster, biting her lip as her puncture wound throbbed. Then retrieving her wand she cast a quick healing charm over it which caused the wound to close.

"All done, shall we go?" Hermione questioned as she took Draco's hand in hers and Aria's in the other. Before she could apparate, Draco's mouth came crashing down onto hers for a quick kiss before her apparation kicked in. With the kiss on her mind it was a miracle that the apparation was carried out accurately, mumbling about the ever enigmatic Draco, Hermione led them on to the wedding

* * *

a/n: Boys and girls it is always good to donate blood.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related characters, places and themes belong to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury and Scholastic.

* * *

_Chapter 22_

"If that woman comes near Aria I will strangle her." Draco muttered softly as the three of them entered the reception area. The wedding had been held at a random field, just as Bridget had wanted it. Looming white tents had been erected to protect the guests from the elements and the two, Bridget and Julius were married against the beautiful backdrop of the setting sun.

Hermione turned to her husband and playfully jabbed him. "You'd have to wait till after I am done with her." She added hoping beyond measure that Mrs Lynden would not have any opportunity to approach them or more so over, Aria.

Draco looked at her with something akin to surprise. Suddenly he reached up and placed his hand low on Hermione's hip, drawing her close to him. "Feeling feisty today my witch?" He questioned dipping his head down to her neck.

"And I thought we were supposed to be the newlyweds." A sarcastic yet familiar voice was heard. Hermione hurriedly pulled herself away from Draco and launched herself at her cousin.

"Bridget! Why didn't you tell me that you were getting married to Julius?" Hermione uttered pulling her cousin into a hug.

"Hey don't bully the bride it's my day!" Bridget uttered as Hermione was about to pounce on her with questions. "No offence Herms, but you are hardly around so the opportunity to tell you didn't present itself, we weren't even sure if you were coming for the wedding."

Hermione ducked her head in mild embarrassment. What Bridget had said was an apt description of what Hermione grown to be, had grown to be, now she had changed hadn't she. Being married always seemed to do that to people she thought wryly.

"But the best thing is that you are here!" Bridget added seeing the crestfallen face that had graced her cousin's face. "Where's that boyfriend of yours?" She questioned looking around for Draco.

Hermione tilted her head slightly. So far the only people who knew she was married were her mother and the wizarding world, perhaps later she would find the time to tell her cousin, she did not want to bother her cousin on her own wedding day.

"Draco is looking for Mrs Lynden, Aria's with mother, so he wanted to have a word with her." Bridget quirked her brow in amusement, "Julius and I were debating whether we should invite her or not, but we figured that she would cause more trouble if she wasn't invited. Plus she's family now." Bridget added pulling a sour face. The two girls broke into laughter and amicable conversation.

"Hermione?" Hermione turned as she heard her name being called and came face to face with a familiar figure. "Joshua?" she questioned cautiously. Bridget frowned sullenly at the approaching man. "How have you been, I have not seen you since you're mother's birthday party where Bridget fell into the club pool." Hermione laughed as she recalled the memory and turned to Bridget, only to find that her cousin had disappeared. Seeing that her cousin had left her, Joshua hurriedly offered her a drink by the bar; it was done with such eloquence that Hermione did not have the heart to reject him.

_____________________

Bridget was swept up in a whirlwind of congratulations that almost half an hour passed before she could accomplish what she had set out to do, to find Draco Malfoy urgently.

_Men._ Bridget muttered to herself as she searched the crowd for Draco. They always seemed to turn up when you least want them and disappear when you needed them the most. "Hey Jules, have you seen Draco?" Julius frowned slightly before recalling that he had seen him last with Aria and Bridget's Aunt. Thanking him Bridget gave him a kiss, which soon turned into something a bit more whereby Bridget was delayed a few more minutes. By the time she found said Draco an entire hour had past.

"Draco Malfoy! Do you know where you're girlfriend is?" Bridget uttered.

"Hello Aunt Bridget!" Aria chirped cheerfully upon seeing her which caused the elder girl to smile happily.

"You mean Hermione? Wasn't she with you?" Draco questioned as he caught Mrs Granger's eye. It was evident that Annie had failed to inform the rest of the family of Hermione's marriage status. "I wanted Hermione to tell them." Annie mouthed over, a sparkle in her eye. Draco was seriously doubting how Hermione ended up in Gryffindor with her mother such a Slytherin.

"Aria, shall we go get some ice cream, there are some other people I would like you to meet." Mrs Granger added and the two of them bid farewell from Draco and Bridget and walked towards the other end of the dance floor.

"Yes Hermione, do you have another girlfriend? She was with me till she was stolen by _Joshua_." Bridget uttered Joshua's name with such annoyance which caused Draco to look at her in concern.

"Joshua?"

Bridget frowned at him. "You don't know who Joshua is?"

Draco quirked his brow at Bridget, was he supposed to know of every random man? If Hermione was to know every woman in his life she probably would not be very pleased, that was probably an understatement as Draco did know a lot of women.

Bridget realising that Draco was not going to answer her, shook her head, "Of course Hermione wouldn't tell you but I thought that at least as her boyfriend you would find out, but hey. Joshua happens to be this prat who liked Hermione since year 3. I completely forgot that he was also Julius's university dorm mate when I sent out the invitations."

Draco narrowed his eyes, before nodding once to Bridget and heading off to find his wife.

"I used to work at Mount Alvernia, where you donated blood; I was a surgeon there till I was promoted. Let me refill that for you." Joshua added, even though it was rather evident that Hermione had one too many. She was never one who could hold her alcohol.

"It's alright. I think I've had a little many." Hermione replied but her weak resistance was promptly brushed aside as Joshua called for a vodka shot.

"You knew she donated blood and yet you are plying her with vodka, the medical industry must be on a decline to accept the likes of you." A monotonous voice uttered and the shot was stopped as it was sliding towards the two of them.

"Excuse me? And you are?" Joshua questioned quite annoyed.

"Draco!" Hermione uttered tumbling out of her chair. "It's alright, I can handle this Hermione, why don't you sit down and drink you're vodka." Joshua uttered, glaring at Draco.

Draco smirked and walked passed Joshua, helping Hermione stand slowly which earned him an unwavering smile. "Common courtesy is to aid thy wife" He remarked slowly raising an eyebrow at Joshua.

"Wife? You have got the wrong woman, I have known Hermione since Primary school and I would know if she is married. Hell someone like you wouldn't marry her."

"Thanks a lot Joshua." Hermione uttered sullenly pushing past him and stalking away; they had both given her alcohol tolerance slightly less credit than it deserved. She had heard Joshua's remark for exactly what it was, that she Hermione was unworthy of a man like Draco Malfoy.

"Looks like you had too much alcohol." Draco stated blandly, smirking as he saw Joshua's frown in attempt to figure out Hermione's sudden departure. "I'd think twice before coming near my wife." He added before following Hermione, leaving Joshua to puzzle over what he had said which caused Hermione to stalk away.

"You know, I don't need you to fight all my fights, but thanks anyway." Hermione uttered placidly as Draco approached her. "Fight you're fights? What ever gave you that idea? I was merely protecting what that is rightfully mine." Hermione smiled. The sudden urge to jump at him and kiss him senseless must definitely be the alcohol speaking. Yet then again, hearing Draco declare her as _his_ did give her a sensation that she was unable to identify. Malfoys were known never to relinquish what ever was their own.

"How very hunter-gatherer of you." Hermione replied beaming up at him with diluted eyes. If she continued to look up at him like that, he could not be responsible of what he would do to her Draco thought as he watched Hermione's eyes brighten along with her smile.

"Yes. Me powerful hunter and you wifey wife" He added which caused Hermione to break into laughter.

Hermione reached up and ran her palm down his chest. "Wifey Wife has a nice ring to it." She added, before suddenly grasping his hand and pulling him to the dance floor. "Come on lets dance!" She uttered, catching Draco off guard. Draco looked at her in amusement as Hermione threw her hands up in the air and swayed to the music. He was quite sure that she was at this point, relatively drunk, the Hermione he knew would hardly dance. And to confirm his thoughts, Bridget came by.

"Not bad Draco, you got her dance, took us ages to do that. Must be a good influence, stick around for a while yeah? She could do with a guy like you." Draco smirked lightly, Bridget did not have to worry about her cousin; after all he was certainly not going anywhere.

* * *

a/n: dumdumdum I just love Granger's family!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related characters, places and themes belong to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury and Scholastic.

* * *

_Chapter 23_

"How come they don't have the father and daughter dance at wizard weddings mother?" Aria questioned as she perched on her father's shoulder as he carried her up to her room. Hermione followed behind.

"Well you see wizards do not…enforce a vital relationship between fathers and daughters." Hermione added, wondering why her brain was suddenly slow on the responses.

"That's awful" Aria uttered laying her head on Draco's shoulder.

Hermione nodded her head, tossing her curls in disarray. "I know… So why don't you set a new trend!" Hermione uttered with a smile on her face. In the background Draco snorted evasively.

"That's a great idea! We could hold a demo-conference about it!" Aria chirped, picking her head up off her father's shoulder.

"Or a carnival with father and daughter bonding games!" Hermione added.

"Don't worry we could have another one for mother and daughter bonding. But… I don't think we need that because we are naturally close." Aria remarked and beamed at her mother. It was evident that all the sugar and cake from the party had given her a high.

"But what about the poor boys." Hermione questioned softly, thinking about the sons of the family.

"Ah! Who cares about them anyway." Aria remarked in a flippant tone, evidently impersonating one of her cousins.

"True true! We woman do not need men!" Hermione uttered, pumping her fists up into the air in exaggeration, before stumbling slightly into Draco's back. He raised his eyes slowly as Hermione steadied herself, declining his outreached hand.

"Yes! It's alright we still love you Dad." Aria added as an after thought, misreading the amused expression on his face. "Goodnight!" she then reached up and kissed both her parents before she entered her room.

"You know, in this state you are just as bad as her." Draco added, opening the door to their own bedroom and helping Hermione in.

"Her?! I'll have you know Draco Malfoy, that there is absolutely nothing wrong with my daughter or me. You're just jealous because you're a man." Hermione uttered with a pout as she kicked off her heels and untied her hair from the messy bun she had pulled together for the party.

"Of course I am jealous, seeing that I am surrounded by the said two beautiful women." Draco added shortly as he peeled off his shirt and helped Hermione with the back of her dress.

"Jealousy…what was that quote by Jeffery Marshall? Jealousy…Did I ever tell you about that conference we had with the mer-people."

Draco frowned. Jeffery who? Rolling his eyes he followed Hermione into the bathroom. Even in her half intoxicated state, Hermione remembered to brush her teeth.

"Well, at the conference Juslop, the chief merman, was debating about the pollution caused by the humans and then…Juslop is such a fine name." Hermione uttered carelessly waving her toothbrush around the bathroom. Draco smirked softly and took the toothbrush from her hand as he led her back to the bedroom.

"Didn't you find my joke funny?" Hermione questioned prancing around the bedroom in delight. Draco observed her with a smile. It was terribly amusing and endearing to see Hermione spouting of on random tangents not making any sense at all.

"You didn't like my joke! You're no fun at allll." Hermione uttered with a pout before throwing herself onto their bed. "I'll go find Juslop." She added diving beneath the blankets and swimming around them. "Draco, where are you?" She questioned softly pushing the blankets around and making an entire mess of the bed. Draco coughed once before righting the bed with a flick of his wand

"Mmmmmm When did our bed get so comfy?" Hermione questioned as she jumped on their bed and rolled around it for a while. Draco watched her in amusement, rolling his eyes slightly before he slipped in next to her.

Hermione immediately curled up next to him, her hands rubbing against his well formed chest and her leg softly stroking his. "Beautiful did you say?" She questioned softly, closing her eyes as she reached up for a kiss.

"Very beautiful." Draco added with a soft smile, lowering his mouth, only to find that Hermione was now cuddled against his chest very much asleep.

Breathing in a sigh he let out a soft chuckle before he delicately moved Hermione such that she was comfortably placed against the pillow.

_____________________

Just as he was arranging the blankets around her, a knock was heard on the door. Draco frowned slightly. "Come in." He uttered, waving the door open.

A small house-elf bobbed its head before entering the room bearing a silver tray. "Sir this cames for Mrs Malfoy in the morning, but she wasn't here to open it." Draco frowned. Normally all mail delivered to any family member would be sent straight to the study where Draco would go through it in the morning.

"Why isn't this letter sent to the study?" Draco questioned the elf as he cut through the envelope. "Sir Mrs. Malfoy wished all such letters to be sent to her personally, but since she's asleep…" Draco nodded once. So there had been more than one letter like this. Slowly he unrolled the parchment.

"_**Mudblood bitch we are coming for you."**_

He breathed in a breath and shot a look at the girl on his right sleeping peacefully beside him. "Dop how many of these letters have come?" He questioned the slow anger building up in his system.

"One comes everyday sir, or sometimes every other day." Draco glared at the parchment before jumping out of bed and pulling a dressing robe over his boxers.

"Dop, in future I want you to send all these letters to me, personally, do not tell Hermione about this and make sure that she does _not_ see any of these letters."

Dop nodded his head once. "Do you know what Hermione does with these letters?" Draco questioned clenching his jaw slightly.

_What the hell was Hermione trying to prove by not showing any of these to him? Her Gryffindor heroic complex could get her killed._

"Sometimes Mistress burns them, at other times she keeps them in a box." Draco raised his eyebrow.

"I thinks the box is in her dresser sir." Draco nodded once. Shooting another look at the sleeping form of Hermione he walked over to the dresser. In no time he found an unmarked shoe box. Flipping the lip open, he found that there was a whole wad of letters, each one of them marked at the edge of the paper with the date in Hermione's neat penmanship. Skimming through them he found that there was one for everyday, Dop must have been mistaken. The letters did find their way to Hermione in other ways then through Dop. And if Dop did see her burning a few, that only meant that there were more than these letters.

"Dop, get Harry Potter on the floo network in the study. Tell him it's an emergency." Dop nodded once and disappeared from the room. Draco then took the time to sieve through the letters; each one of them predicted eminent death or danger for Hermione. Sometimes even Aria was roped in, on the terms that Hermione did not deserve to bring up a pureblood like her. Draco growled.

Turning back, he cast his gaze on his wife who was sleeping soundly, curled onto her side. He growled in annoyance, how could Hermione not tell him? Not tell anyone? What was she thinking? Did she not understand the gravity of such a situation? Gryffindors and all their foolhardiness rubbish he thought in irritation.

With the box under one arm, Draco strode towards the study.

Upon entering the study Harry's eyes flipped up to this. "You better have a good reason to be waking me at this hour Malfoy." He uttered, his lack of sleep obviously fuelling his impatience.

"Potter, do you make failing to be your goal in life?" Draco bit back as he watched Harry. Harry grounded his teeth, how Hermione even tolerated this man was beyond him. And before was it Ginny who said that he had changed? It seemed that all the women had suddenly become delusional when it came to Malfoy.

"Get to the point Malfoy."

"Hermione has been receiving a letter everyday." Draco replied waving an arm chair up to the fireplace.

Harry hurriedly straightened. "Lower the wards, I'm coming over." And in seconds Harry Potter was standing in the Malfoy Study.

"And she did not say anything to you?" Harry questioned as he flipped through the letters reading each one, the crease in his brow growing.

"Obviously not Potter." Draco muttered and Harry almost heard something along the lines of bloody Gryffindor mumbled after that.

"We've been looking for weeks without a lead, perhaps these letters will take us somewhere." Harry uttered as he nodded towards Draco and walked towards the fireplace. He stopped in mid-stride. "Don't tell Hermione." he added as an after thought.

Draco growled. "Potter, just do you're job and let me do mine." He bit back, ushering Harry back into the fireplace. Harry inclined his head before turning once, "Hey Malfoy, beat the Italians later today."

Malfoy nodded once a smirk playing on his lips. Maybe Potter wasn't that bad, once he learned to do his job accurately that was.

* * *

a/n: If the Chapters had titles this one would be called "The Calm Before the Storm".


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related characters, places and themes belong to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury and Scholastic.

* * *

_Chapter 24_

Hermione woke to a splitting headache, one which people would generally term as a hangover. "Mistress?" Hermione turned her head blearily as the sun spilled into her eyes. "Drink this." Hermione nodded once and took the glass from the house-elf hands. The smell itself was enough to make her sick. She held off tasting it for awhile.

"Thank you… Draco?" She questioned softly before taking in a deep breathe and gulping down the potion. Immediately the taste made her gag and want to spit it out, but instead she forced herself to swallow it.

"He left for his game mistress." Hermione looked at the house-elf oddly before she got her bearings. "Oh the game!" She exclaimed more to herself than anything. Another exclamation was made as she caught sight of the time.

"Oh Dinky we are going to be late! Is Aria up?" All this was uttered in a whirlwind as Hermione ran into the bathroom and ran our ten minutes later towelling her hair, her other hand hurriedly zipping her jeans. Pulling on a white tank-top which had the English flag embosomed across it, Hermione tossed her curls into a pony tail and held her hair away from her face with a pair of aviators. She then wrapped the tell tale bright red English scarf around her neck before running into the foyer, one hand slipping her feet into heels, the other casting a drying charm on her tied up hair.

"Aria!" Hermione exclaimed brightly seeing her daughter already seated at the dinning table, a slice of half eaten bread in front of her. Aria was decked in denim shorts and had pulled on an English jersey which a bit too large for her small frame. Her hair was neatly pinned away from her face and in her hand she held a handmade sign which read, "My father is the best seeker in the whole wide world"

"Have you eaten honey?" Hermione questioned, swiping a muffin for herself. "You're late." Aria stated blandly jumping up from her chair, her shoes already on her feet.

"I know; I'm sorry I overslept. Shall we go?" Aria nodded with a slow smile and took her mother's hand in hers. Hermione then apparated them to the manor gates where upon leaving them was Hermione able to apparate them to the given apparation point. The crowd was overwhelming. It was evident that the beer was free flow as people were already drunk despite it being only eleven in the afternoon. Hermione stayed a cautious distance away from any form of alcohol. The potion that she had drank that morning ensured that she was no hurry to drink any large quantities of alcohol in the near future.

_____________________

The crowd was much worse than that of the Quidditch World Cup finals. Given that their own nation was playing, it was no wonder that majority of the country's people had turned up. "Aria, hold my hand and whatever happens don't let go alright?" Hermione questioned holding on tightly to her daughter's hand. Aria nodded once and squeezed her mother's hand in reassurance. Together they entered the throng.

"Neville! What are you doing here? Luna!" Hermione uttered upon seeing her boss and his wife and family seated near their seats. Neville gave her a hearty wave and they exchanged brief conversation before Hermione and Aria headed towards the lower box, which was reserved for family members of the players.

Hermione smiled to her daughter who was watching the field in anticipation, her eye then caught the sign that lay haphazardly on Aria's lap. Following her gaze Aria brought her eyes back to her mother, "I tried to make it larger but I ran out of paper." She uttered slightly disappointed.

"I think it's perfect. But shall we add a little something?" Hermione questioned taking out her wand. Upon her directions the two of them read out the sign at the top of their voices, "MY FATHER IS THE BEST SEEKER IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD". With an elaborate spell or two Hermione then enlarged the sign and made it such that Aria's handwritten words were now flashing red and white against their respective backdrops. "Now if you say Aria_, -_MY FATHER IS THE BEST FATHER IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD was bellowed out loudly in both Hermione's and Aria's combined voices.- well that would happen" Hermione added with a smile on her lips.

"It's brilliant mother! I'm sure dad would love it." Aria uttered beaming up at her mother.

"So loud and so early in the morning!"

"At least it beats the 'I love you Drakiepoopoo' we had last year."

"Yes but nothing can out do Luna's roaring Lion for the Gryffindor game back at Hogwarts."

Hermione hurriedly turned around as she recognised the voices. "Fred! George!" She uttered hurriedly pulling both of them in for a hug each. "Hermione and Aria –immediately the banner went off in another rendition- bloody hell! Did you make that?" Fred questioned his niece. Aria nodded once "Mother helped a lot." She added. "But the artwork is indigenous. Isn't it George?" Fred questioned his twin who nodded once.

"Wait Fred, we seem to be missing something. Or somethings." George added a lopsided smile gracing his face.

"Oh yes! Our motley crew, where ever have they gotten to?" Fred questioned and George let out a piercing whistle. Immediately there was a cry of voices and seven children hurried to the platform.

"Role Call!" George uttered and immediately one followed.

"Kristen. Shawn. Anthony. Claire. Lily. James. Sirius." The children sounded off.

"All right munchkins, lets go." Fred uttered climbing down the stairs.

"Fred, did we not come here with eight children?" George questioned much to the amusement of the children and Hermione.

"Are you sure? My two are here –he bopped Anthony and Claire on the head- your two are here – he bopped Kristen and Shawn – and Harry's or Ginny's whichever, all three of the Potters are here. Unless you have another child which we do not know about George, all our seven are here." Fred uttered a grin lining his face.

George smiled and scratched his head. "I could have sworn we had eight." He added and the children burst into giggles.

"I'm here Uncle George." A delicate feminine voice uttered.

"Ah George looks like we have a stowaway onboard!" Fred uttered directing his gaze to Marie Weasley. The young girl rolled her eyes once before smiling cheekily up at him

"And to think of what Bill would do to us if we lost his precious daughter." George uttered.

"I'm more worried what Fluer would do mate." Fred replied and the two of them grinned at each other.

"Children we will now impart important knowledge upon you." George exclaimed.

"Yes, very, very important knowledge." George added as the children drew closer, the eldest Marie, smiling at their antics.

"Never." Fred remarked leaving his sentence open.

"Ever" George added.

"EVER enrage a vela woman. Especially a pregnant vela woman. Marie don't tell you're mother we told you this." George and Fred recited together before turning and smiling at each other.

"Don't I know it" Marie added rolling her eyes.

"Aye mateys! Now then, do you solemnly swear to cheer for the English team as loudly as you possibly can?" The children cheered loudly as Fred winked at them. "Till you're lungs pop out and blood spews out of the spectator's eardrums?" Fred uttered.

There was a brief cheer before silence followed. "That's disgusting Uncle Fred." Marie uttered smiling as she shook her head, her elegant blonde hair with natural red streaks catching the sunlight. "Yeah Dad, that's gross." Claire uttered pulling a face. Hermione and Aria couldn't agree more.

"How about to cheer until the others go deaf?" Fred amended and the children cheered in agreement.

"And do you promise to cause whatever mischief possible to them Italians?" George retorted pumping his fist in the air. All seven of them chorused in a hearty yell.

"Righteo then! Aria –again the banner went off in its own racket- Fred, that thing is starting to compete with us. -Hermione stifled her giggles- So my dear niece will you join our motley crew?" George questioned reaching out his hand to his niece.

Aria smiled and shrugged. "Very well, then you Hermione, will you not take up the call and join us?" Fred questioned the pretty brunette.

"It's alright I am in excellent company right here." Hermione retorted drawing her arm around her daughter.

"Alas we have no business here. Come on crew, forward march!" Fred uttered leading the children off.

"George, do their mothers that only two of you are chaperoning them?" Hermione questioned a playful smile on her lips.

"No fair maiden, we stole all these babes from their bed in the silent night. Toodles!" George uttered waving to the two of them as they marched to their seats. Hermione did not know whether he was joking then or actually telling the truth, it did sound like something the twins would do given that they had snuck Harry out of his room and flown him to Hogwarts in a car in their second year.

"George! If you are done fraternizing with the enemy keep an eye on Marie she is the craftiest of the lot." Fred's call was heard in the distance.

"I can here you Uncle Fred! I am not deaf." Came Marie's reply as the Weasley clan found their seats.

Hermione smiled and settled back down into her seat. "Aria – again the banner went off- I think we need to change the password on that thing." Hermione added eyeing the banner.

Aria nodded and handed over the banner to Hermione. By the time the two of them had picked an adequate password, one which would not interrupt normal conversation; they picked _Vanilla_ in the end, after Draco's favourite ice cream; the match was about to begin.

The crowd immediately quietened as the commentator introduced Neville to open the match, after which everybody went wild as the English team was introduced. Draco, as seeker, was the last to appear.

"…and DRACO MALFOY AS TEAM SEEKER!" immediately Hermione and Aria stood up and cheered, Aria standing on her seat. Both of them held their banner high above their heads and yelled the password such that it bellowed its readings out loud.

"Now what is that, it looks as if Mister Malfoy as two very dedicated fans, I'm sure Mister Lorenz will be deeply disappointed when he hears of this." The commentator uttered as the cameraman cast his wand on Hermione and Aria such that their image was cast upon the scoreboard.

The crowd cheered as Draco saluted the two of them before pulling into a spinning dive and landing next to his team mates. "It certainly looks as if Mister Malfoy is in a good mood today, congratulations sir on you're marriage. The match is definitely bound to be exciting this afternoon with two world class seekers out on the pitch today!"

* * *

a/n: The storm is approaching.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related characters, places and themes belong to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury and Scholastic.

* * *

_Chapter 25_

The match was certainly exciting. Italy was leading by twenty points till Draco caught the snitch which sent the English into victory. Hermione and Aria had immediately rushed down to the under-chamber to congratulate Draco.

"Mother! I can't believe we won! I mean I knew Dad would get the snitch but-DADDY!" Aria uttered barrelling past the other players in the corridor and launching herself at her father who instinctively caught her.

"You were amazing!" She uttered wrapping her father in a tight hug. Draco smiled and ruffled her hair with one hand. "You were amazing too squirt, I didn't know you guys were coming." He added, placing her on the ground. Aria beamed up at him. "Mother and I wanted to surprise you!" Draco's eyes immediately narrowed.

"Is your mother here now?" He questioned looking past the other players in the room hoping to catch sight of Hermione. Aria nodded, "She was right behind me-"

"Hermione." Draco uttered monotonously as Hermione approached them practically out of breathe from squeezing between the players who had congested the room.

"Draco congratula-" Draco suddenly grabbed Hermione by the wrist, startling her. She looked at him in confusion, pulling slightly as his hand clamped harder upon it.

"Aria go to your uncle." Draco ordered imperiously already pulling Hermione away.

"Draco!" Hermione chided, slightly affronted with the tone Draco was addressing their daughter with. She tried to pull away from him, glaring at him as Aria looked at her father in confusion.

"Go. Now." Draco repeated and Aria's mouth formed into a silent 'o' as she hurriedly turned around and scampered back through the crowd to find her uncle.

"Aria!" Hermione called out as she watched her daughter run haphazardly into the crowd, but her call was lost over the hubbub of the crowd.

"Draco Malfoy I don't know what has gotten into you but don't you **ever** take that tone on our daughter- _where _are you taking me?!" Hermione yelled as Draco, completely ignoring her, dragged her into an adjacent locker room.

"Do you normally do this after a match? Send your daughter off into a crowd alone-"

"Aria is perfectly fine, one of the twins were fifty yards away from us."

Hermione frowned at him. "She came all the way to see you and you yell at her and send her _away_-" Hermione retorted still fuming over how Draco had treated their daughter.

"Hermione. sit down." Hermione glared at him and folded her arms across her chest before shaking her head and turning around to leave the room.

In a second Draco had locked the door which surprised Hermione. Warily she turned back to face him.

"Hermione . _please_ sit down." Draco repeated. Casting him a look in confusion, Hermione obliged.

Draco massaged his head before flicking his eyes up to meet the brunette's. "I know about the letters." He uttered.

Hermione frowned at him. "What letters?" she questioned slowly.

"God dammit Hermione you know very well what letters!" Draco bellowed before he breathed out and clenched his hand. Hermione glared at him till she realised what he was referring to and her mouth formed a soft 'o'.

"Those letters, Draco-"

"When were you going to tell me Hermione? When something happened to you? When they had already acted?" Draco questioned in annoyance standing up and pacing the room. "When Hermione?" He uttered turning to her with a look which Hermione could only describe as anger and anguish.

"I…I don't see why you're getting so... I mean it's not like this is the first time and-" Immediately Draco stood still and Hermione hurriedly clamped her mouth shut. A diplomat for five years and she couldn't even say the right things.

"Not the first time?" Draco echoed and Hermione ducked her head, fiddling with her scarf before she brought her eyes up to meet Draco's, her mouth unconsciously biting her lip.

"Yes, they started once I got the job Draco, and nothing has happened. It doesn't really matter act-"

"Are you're life and safety so worthless to you Hermione?" Draco questioned cutting her off and Hermione found that she had nothing to say in response. Suddenly Draco walked over to her side and took Hermione's hand in his and strode towards the door.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked cautiously, afraid to ask anymore lest it triggered Draco off further.

"To see Neville. He is an incompetent fool if he sends his own ambassadors into life threatening situations and fails to do _anything_ about it." Draco retorted and Hermione pulled her hand from his.

"Neville is not incompetent! And none of the letters are life threatening." Draco leaned against the locker room door and watched Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

"They _were_ not life threatening" Hermione amended and Draco still eyed her with a raised eyebrow.

"Warning of eminent death is life threatening Hermione." He added watching her as she paced the room. Hermione massaged her head slowly before sitting down on the one of the low benches and looking up at Draco.

"The letters which I received on the job were more directed at criticizing my work than personal insults." Hermione deadpanned, never taking her eyes off Draco.

"When did they change?" Draco questioned slowly his eyes narrowing.

Immediately Hermione ducked her head. "The letters which were life threatening were by a single source, the penmanship constant. All the other letters, the ones received on the job, were varied, written by different unrelated people-"

"Hermione. Answer the question." Draco stated in irritation and Hermione let her eyes flick up to Draco's before they fell back to her hands. She took in a slow breathe, her eyes never leaving her hands, before she softly voiced out, "Ever since I came to the manor."

Draco breathed in a hiss and Hermione stood up. "It doesn't mean anything, it could be completely unrelated." Draco eyed Hermione before pushing her back down onto the bench. "You stay here." He added before taking out his wand to cast protective charms around the locker room.

He was interrupted by Hermione. "What are you doing? You are not going to lock me up in this…-Hermione looked around her surroundings in puzzlement- this room!"

Draco looked at Hermione once more before nodding. It was too dangerous and knowing his wife, Hermione would probably disarm all the charms in minutes. "Come with me." He stated, leaving no room for negotiation as he took her hand in his and opening the locker door, pulling Hermione after him.

The corridor was still full with the players and their well wishers. Seeing Draco emerge from the locker room, many converged towards him to congratulate him, but his stern face and his exuding anger kept them at bay and he walked past them with ease.

"Mrs Malfoy this is for you!" Hermione turned as she saw a young boy running towards her with a letter in his hand. Hermione turned back and met Draco's eyes; he frowned slightly causing Hermione to quirk her brow. Immediately she took the letter from the boy, thanking him. Before Draco could do or say anything she proceeded to open the letter and read its contents.

_"Hermione,_

_Ginny's having her baby, ward 286 at St. Mungo's. Aria is with us._

_-George"_

Hermione's eye brightened into a sparkle as Draco read the letter over her shoulder. "You are not thinking about going are you?" Draco questioned eyeing Hermione.

Hermione turned and glared at her husband, and if that did not convey her answer, she voiced it herself. "Of course I am!" and before Draco could rebut Hermione continued.

"You are over-reacting Draco. My best friend is having a child and I will be there. A measly threat is not going to make me lock myself in my house and cower in fear." With that Hermione pulled her hand from his and apparated to the hospital.

Draco frowned at the empty space which had just held Hermione. It seemed as if his wife truly did not understand the implications of the letters. In pureblood society such letters were taking seriously because they were always acted upon. Uttering another curse about foolhardy Gryffindors, Draco apparated to the hospital.

* * *

a/n: Don't you just Love Draco in this Chapter? I know I do!


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related characters, places and themes belong to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury and Scholastic.

* * *

_Chapter 26_

Hermione arrived at the hospital and hurriedly found her way to the ward. All the while her thoughts remained on Draco's reactions to the letters; her wrists were still burning from his grip. Upon reaching the ward she found that the entire Weasley family were seated outside the room.

"Mother." Aria stated blandly catching Hermione's eye. Hermione smiled and beckoned towards her, before George looked up and saw that indeed Hermione had arrived.

"Hermione, could I speak to you for a moment." He uttered and Hermione nodded once, smiling reassuringly to her daughter before following George slightly away from the rest of his family.

"Aria was pretty upset with what Malfoy said and-"

"I know George, we're going through some difficult times now, but we'll sort it out. He loves Aria, and I don't think he meant it in that way." Hermione stated in finality and George nodded in comprehension though he was still unconvinced by that Malfoy.

"Harry, Father and Mother are with Gin now, the children are with Fleur, Gabrielle and Bill at the Burrow and the rest of us are here." George uttered, gesturing to the benches outside the ward and indeed the rest of the Weasleys and their respective partners were all gathered outside the ward. Hermione's thoughts immediately flew to her best friend. He would have been proud of his sister, she thought. What would he be thinking of her? At once Aria was brought to her mind and hurriedly she turned to find her daughter.

"Aria, honey?" Aria turned and ran to Hermione, embracing her. To Hermione's surprise her daughter was crying. Hurriedly she held her tight, one arm soothing her hair while at the same time whispering comforting words to her.

"Mother… is Dad mad at me?" She questioned between hiccups. Hermione hurriedly shook her head and kissed her daughter on her forehead. "No dear, it's just sometimes he forgets himself…we both love you, more than anything else." Hermione uttered more to herself than Aria.

Aria hiccupped again still crying, and Hermione then managed to pick her up and balance her on her hip. "I don't want you to be mad at me" Aria whispered leaning against her mother's shoulder. Hermione shook her head, reiterating her love for her daughter and assurance that neither of them were mad at her.

"Congratulations, Mrs Potter has just given birth to a young boy." A healer chirped, opening the door and stepping out of the ward. Indeed from within the room a baby's cry could be heard. There was a collective sigh amongst the gathered and immediately everybody started taking dibs as to who should see their sister first. Charlie won, seeing that he was the eldest of the family, and he and his wife, Shanthi hurriedly entered the ward to congratulate the Potters.

"George, I'll just take Aria outside for a while." Hermione uttered already making a move to the steps. George nodded vaguely, at the same time paying his brother a sizeable amount, the two having bet on the gender of the newest addition to the family.

Draco headed towards the ward in irritation. It took him longer than usual to get the information of the ward from the woman at the front desk. Not only was she distracted by his appearance, as most were, but it seemed as if Potter had taken unnecessary lengths to ensure that no one knew about the birth of his child, and hence Draco only managed to find the correct ward through a chance passing of a healer who had worked on the same floor.

When he arrived it was apparent that the birth had gone without a hitch, the twins were swinging their respective partners around in an exuberant dance, it reminded him somewhat of the cheerleading routine his wife and daughter had displayed not just a day before.

"Malfoy my man! Bloody good show today." Fred uttered thumping him on the back, very much unaware of the frown his twin was shooting the same man. Draco inclined his head once in gratitude before questioning the whereabouts of both his wife and child. To his annoyance Fred shrugged and looked around himself in confusion, his twin seemed even less helpful.

"Draco?" He lifted his head as he heard Hermione's voice and saw her at the top of the curved stairway. She had evidently just left the roof as her cheeks were flushed and her hair was messier than usual. Aria was lying with her head against her mother's shoulder, very much asleep. Draco frowned and made a move towards her, just as Hermione started to descend down the stairway.

Suddenly, Draco saw Hermione _slip_ and he let a gasp as Hermione caught his eyes. Her mouth formed a soft 'o' as her eyes widened and he watched her body teeter precariously, trying to maintain her balance and hold on to Aria at the same time. If Hermione had analysed the situation, she would have realised that such a feat was physically improbable. Yet, in such a predicament, ones natural instinct was to protect herself and her child and Hermione spun wildly before turning and slamming against the rail of the staircase. The breath was knocked out of her body and Aria was jarred from her hands. Hermione scrambled desperately trying to straighten herself and get a firmer grip on Aria. It was impossible. Hermione lost her hold on her daughter before she let out a soft exclamation and silent scream as her foot twisted beneath her sending her tumbling down the stairs.

Immediately Draco flew into action, hurriedly he directed his wand to Aria slowing the child's decent and allowing him to catch her. Meanwhile George had drawn his wand to still Hermione. But unlike Aria, none of the spells would stop her from rolling and she tumbled further before ending in a crumbled heap at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hermione!" Draco exclaimed, hurriedly handing the dazed Aria to Alicia before rushing towards her, the twins followed right behind him. George's face went white as he saw Hermione's state. Her arm was twisted beneath her in an odd shape and there was a gash on her head where she had slammed into the bottom stair.

"Bloody hell, Hermione can you.." Fred trailed of as he reached out to help Hermione up. "Don't touch her." Draco snarled and he dropped down beside her. Hermione's eyes flickered open. "Draco?..I fell?…is Aria.." Her eyes glazed over as she shifted and winced in pain. Draco snarled again, "Don't move!" he uttered imperiously before waving his wand once over Hermione and watching as her eyes rolled back and she lost conscious. Then only did he pick her up and carry her towards the ward.

Immediately the healers came and attended to her, taking her from Draco's arms and carrying her to an adjacent ward. Draco followed immediately after. An hour later, Hermione had yet to awake and Harry, Ginny and the twins had joined him in the room.

"Ginny why don't you go home and be with Ron- They had decided to name their son Ralph, or Ron for short, in memory of their brother and best friend-" Harry uttered, one hand on his wife's shoulder. Ginny turned and glared at him, very much alive for a woman who had just given birth.

"He's with mother, and I am feeling fine Harry. I have every right to be here." She added and Harry left it at that, he saw no reason in arguing with his wife when she had her mind already made up.

With that the four of them entered the ward. Draco looked up once, and seeing who it was his head dropped back to Hermione's. Ginny took in a sharp breathe as she saw Hermione's form against the hospital bed.

"Is she going to be alright?" She questioned softly, unable to take her eyes off Hermione's ashen face. Harry did not know; he too was quite taken aback by his best friend's appearance.

"She will be. They gave her a potion to fix her bones and internal injuries. She's sleeping it off." Draco uttered, finally turning to face them. Or at least that was what the healers had told him, and if it didn't turn out to be accurate, just see what he was going to do to them. Ginny breathed out a sigh of relief, before frowning.

"I don't get it; she got all that from falling down the stairs?" Ginny questioned, walking up to Hermione's bedside and trailing a light finger over Hermione's open hand. Harry nodded thoughtfully, "Hermione knows how to fall, we all went through Auror training before the war. She'd know how to land without damaging any of her vital organs, yet…" Harry trailed off softly before bringing his gaze back at Draco.

Draco frowned and pulled his chair to the table at the centre of the room, and the four of them joined him there. "When I tried to stop her fall the spells _bounced_ off her." George stated levelling Draco with a stare. "And when we went back to the stairs, there was no way Hermione could have tripped; they were perfectly smooth and levelled." Fred added directing his glare at Draco. "Is there something you are not telling us Malfoy?" the twins uttered questioning him, even Ginny looked at him in confusion.

Harry cleared his throat softly as Draco glared back at them evenly, obviously maintaining his silence. Harry sighed once before he related to them the letters and threats to Hermione. Ginny took in a breath and even George and Fred looked worried.

"This is a warning then?" Fred uttered cracking his knuckles as he laid his wand on the table. Draco growled softly. "There was a spell on the stairs, a dark spell which disappeared almost seconds after I found it." Draco uttered, recalling how he had rushed back to the top of the stairs as the healers were carrying Hermione away, to inspect the stair wall.

Harry nodded once. "Then I suppose the best thing we can do now is to put her in hiding." He added, breathing out a sigh as he adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose. There was a common consensus amongst the gathered.

"_No._" Immediately all heads were directed to the voice of Hermione.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed making move towards her bedside, Hermione frowned at her in confusion. "Gin, what are _you _doing here shouldn-"

"Don't you lecture me Hermione, there is no way I'm going home after I heard that you-" Harry hurriedly cut his wife off, perhaps it would be better if Hermione didn't know the true nature of her fall as of yet.

"Are you feeling better?" He questioned, his concern shining out of his sharp green eyes. Hermione nodded and pushed herself further up in bed. "I am feeling _fine_ –she directed her glare at Draco who wore a soft scowl- there is absolutely no need to send me into hiding. I will _**not**_ be pushed around just because of a bunch of letters-"

"They are not a bunch of letters Hermione! Do you not understand, you almost died today." Draco uttered glowering at her menacingly. Hermione frowned at him and pushed the covers off herself.

"But I did **not** die, did I? I will not let a bunch of threats dictate my life." Hermione added throwing her hands up in exasperation. The rest of the room were silenced by the pure fury in a voice, yet Draco remained undeterred.

In a low voice he looked at Hermione, before letting his lips develop into a soft sneer. "You are completely missing the point _Hermione._ They are not threats anymore. Do you really have such low regard for your own safety?" Draco uttered, echoing his earlier comments in the locker room. Hermione glowered at him. He knew fully well that she had nothing and could have nothing to say against such a statement. She forcefully pushed herself back into the bed, only to frown and kick off the covers before clambering to her feet.

"Hermione, I don't think you should be walking about." George uttered, watching as Hermione held on to the bed post tightly. She ignored him, taking the first few steps tentatively. Draco watched her from his seat.

The four of them, the two Potters and the two Weasleys, were very much surprised when Hermione suddenly threw her hands up in the air and growled softly. "I simply do not see the point in going into hiding. Sure for a week or two, but what if you cannot catch the person responsible, are you going to leave me in hiding for a year or two or longer? Ridiculous! I am not and will not do so."

Harry looked at her in puzzlement, very much unsure what to say having been caught unexpected by her sudden tirade. Draco smirked and leaned back in his chair. He had seen the tell-tale signs of Hermione's retaliation. There was the evident glimmer in her eyes and the reddening of her cheeks, all signs of a looming outburst, signs which he had picked up after being at the receiving end of such outbursts for the past week or so.

"You are right; there is no point in going into hiding." Draco uttered monotonously. And Hermione's eyes flickered to his before she frowned at him in confusion.

"Malfoy-" Harry uttered, staring at Draco. Was it only seconds earlier that Malfoy himself agreed with the proposition of sending Hermione into hiding?

Fred's eye twinkled as he caught on to Draco's train of thought. Maybe that man wasn't as bad as he gave him credit for. "Not hiding, it's too obvious and extreme, you should go on exile." He uttered, absently fiddling with a piece of parchment on the table.

"Exile? Do you hate me that much, Fred?" Hermione questioned, voicing her confusion. How was exile any different or rather, how was it any better?

"Are you daft? Fred, how is exiling Hermione going to help her?" Ginny uttered, finally feeling the exhaustion of the day and settling on the edge of Hermione's hospital bed. Hermione herself had taken to pacing the room.

George smirked and turned to his sister with a glimmer in his eye, mirroring that of his twin. "It would help if we exiled her to the muggle world." He adorned another smirk as the image of Malfoy in the muggle world appeared in his mind.

"Capital idea George, nobody would think of looking for a Malfoy, no offence Hermione, in the muggle world." Fred exclaimed clasping George on the back. Even Harry nodded in agreement.

Hermione frowned, but it seemed as if everybody had already made up their mind on her behalf. She turned to Draco instead; surely _he_ would be against after such measures.

"Draco?" Hermione questioned softly, hoping and wishing for once that he was his muggle hating self that she simply abhorred back in Hogwarts. How things had changed since then.

His eyes flickered up to Hermione's; his face betrayed no obvious emotion. But to anyone who knew Draco well enough and that were a few to begin with, they would have realised the sliver of signs of his inner turmoil.

"So be it." Draco uttered and everybody gave a collective nod in agreement. Hermione sighed and settled back on the hospital bed. "I'll get the paper work drawn up and secure the place." Harry uttered more to himself than anything. He had just witnessed Malfoy agreeing to live in the muggle world, something which he had not dreamed about in years. "Come on Mrs. Potter, I have to get you home. We have children to take care of." Harry added loudly, taking his wife's hand in his as he left the ward. The twins and Ginny seemed just as enchanted as Harry felt; after all they had just witnessed the unthinkable. Nodding once to Hermione and then almost grudgingly to Draco they all left the room.

"Let's go home, Draco." Hermione uttered softly pushing herself off the hospital bed and approaching her husband. She did not want to admit that she felt drained from her earlier display of anger, and now she simply felt too tired to argue with anyone.

"You sure you can walk on that leg?" Draco questioned monotonously, watching Hermione head slowly towards him. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Is that a ploy to get me in your arms Mr. Malfoy?" She questioned a wry smile on her lips. Draco smirked and pulled her close. "And what if I do this?" He questioned softly, kissing her delicately. He smirked in amusement as he pulled away to find Hermione's eyes still firmly shut. A soft contented smile on her lips, Hermione kept her eyes closed as she whispered, "It's going to take more than that to sweep me off my feet."

"I'm sure." Draco murmured in reply, wrapping his arms around her tightly, he lowered his face and apparated the two of them home.

**The End**

* * *

a/n: I really do love Draco's character here it just screams utter manlyness. Well that's that for now. There will be a sequel since obviously nothing has been solved yet. I just have to work on that, encouragement is appreciated. To all those who have supported and have been supporting me: Arigatou!


End file.
